Boon
by Whymsical
Summary: Alfred is a small child when he meets his fairy friend. The two are separated for many years, but then when Alfred is all grown up, he comes back. Many things have changed in his life, but will Arthur be the one constant? USUK Fairy AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Hey guys! New story here~ It's gonna be 14 chapters, and it's a fairy AU. This one's gonna have 2 versions as well, but there's gonna be more prominent differences between them than there usually are and they're gonna have different names. ^^ Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Down past the picket-fence and green leaves, at the end of a grass trail and in a slightly overgrown hedge, there sat a fairy. Now, he wasn't a fairy in the conventional sense- a pretty little thing with wings and a magic wand that does people's will. No, this was a Boon fairy, and his name was Arthur.<p>

Not that he knew _exactly_ what he was, of course- he didn't know a thing about his birth, and was instead adopted by a Helpful Hob in the kitchen of the home he woke up near one morning. He often watched the Hob work, and gradually learned how the world of the fairies- his world- worked. 'Be friendly and polite if you come across a human, but don't befriend them. Look over them like a guardian rather than a friend. Help them when they need it.' The Hob often darted around the kitchen, cleaning things back into the cupboards and baking breads.

But now the Boon was sitting out on his leaf in the garden after yet another failed day, arms folded over his knees as he watched a raindrop from earlier downpour catching a glint from the setting sun.

* * *

><p>"Alfie, honey, come here." The little boy's mother said to him, holding out her arms after they finished dinner. "I will tell you another story."<p>

The little boy, Alfred, ran eagerly into her arms. He was six, a bright and cheerful child, fascinated with his mother's tales of fairies and other mythical creatures. "Faiwies again?" he asked excitedly.

His father watched from his seat at the table disapprovingly. Alfred's mother was a whimsical English woman, completely opposite of his strict and down-to-earth American father. They were ever at odds with one another, and sometimes it was hard to believe they had ever been in love. The mother would put out a bowl of warm milk for stray cats and fairies- so she told Alfred- but half the time the father would take it away before any creatures had a chance to sip from it. And so it went on, with everything. Their fights were getting increasingly frequent and louder, to the point where even little Alfred started noticing something was wrong. But he didn't know what any of it meant.

"Yes, Alfie." The mother picked up her child and went with him to one of the large windows overlooking the garden, where the lights of fireflies were starting to twinkle. "See those lights? They're little bugs, called fireflies, and you can catch them in jars and watch them light up. You can take them to your room, but you have to give them plenty of air and set them free not long after you catch them."

Alfred turned to look outside and watched the blinking lights with rapt attention. "No faiwies?"

His mother laughed. "Fairies use them as cover. Some fairies glow too, just a little bit, and if you have sharp eyes you can see them darting about sometimes." She ignored the disbelieving grunt coming from the kitchen.

"Wow..." Alfred's blue eyes went even wider.

"Now, if you promise to be a good boy and come back soon, I'll give you a jar and you can go out to catch some fireflies, yes?"

"Yea! Yea!" Alfred grabbed for an invisible jar.

Chuckling, his mother set him down. "Go wait by the door." As he trotted off obediently, she got a jar and poked some holes into the lid of it before giving it to the boy and opening the door. "Come back soon, Alfie."

"Okay!" Alfred shot her a wide grin and ran out, eyes bright and jar clutched tightly in his hands, into the garden. "Fiwefwies!" he called happily.

As soon as Arthur heard the voice he shrank back ever so slightly as his head snapped towards the figure, willing himself not to be seen. The fact that his body emitted a faint glow at night didn't help, although the fairy thanked the Queens for the presence of fireflies. They would help provide cover, should he choose to run.

Alfred chased the fireflies around, laughing happily and waving the jar about. At one point it slipped from his hands but he didn't care, much more enthralled by the prospect of the little bugs. One landed on his nose and he went a bit cross-eyed to look at it. "Fiwefwy!" he chuckled again, and with surprising gentleness moved the firefly from his nose to his hand.

It walked around for a bit before taking off, and Alfred played around with some of the others before getting a bit bored. Then, he stepped closer to the bushes and spotted something emitting a weaker glow sitting on one of the leaves. Eyes lighting up and moving quick as a flash, Alfred grabbed the jar and scooped the little thing up inside it before screwing the lid on- a little clumsily at first, but managing it in the end- and rushing back to his room with his prize.

All of a sudden Arthur had found himself trapped in a jar, and his first reaction had been to try and fly out. When that failed his eyes grew wide and panicked, and the Boon tried to bang on the glass. Eventually, as they reached the human's room, Arthur resigned himself to pressing himself flat against the jar, as far away from the other as possible as he looked up into those massive blue eyes.

Alfred had placed the jar on his desk and plopped down on the chair before it, staring in wonder at the little humanoid creature. "Faiwy..." he breathed, smiling broadly. Then he took in the fey's position and expression, and he frowned a bit. "Hey..." He reached out and gently tapped the glass behind the little male. "Is awwight. Won't huwt'cha!"

Startled at the sudden noise from behind him, Arthur jumped away from the wall of the jar. He inspected the boy in front of him: bright, curious eyes and tufty blond hair. He did seem to be innocent enough, but... Arthur sat gingerly in the center of the jar, eyes not leaving the human and still apprehensive.

Saddening even more by the fairy's unresponsiveness- wasn't he being friendly enough?- Alfred nevertheless tried to stay happy. "I'm Awfwred!" Then, he thought maybe he should work on pronunciation more, like his dad told him to when saying his name. "A- Aw.. Al...Alfwed!"

After a moment Arthur glanced away, looking at the base of the jar as he thought. It surely couldn't hurt to tell the human- Alfred, it seemed- his name, and besides, he didn't seem to mean any harm. "...Arthur." he said, in a voice no louder than a murmur.

"Hmm?" Alfred couldn't hear him all that well so he unscrewed the top of the jar, after making sure all the windows and door were closed, and reached down inside. His slightly chubby fingers wrapped around the fairy's body and lifted him out, moving to hold him in a loose fist. "What?" he asked, bringing his hands closer to his face.

Tensing up at the sudden grip around him Arthur stared, terrified, as he was lifted towards the human's face. He wriggled slightly, trying to get away, and eventually squeezed out of Alfred's fist and flew to the window only to realize it was already closed.

"H-Hey! Faiwy!" Alfred chased after him. He stopped in front of the windowsill and placed his hands down on either side of the fairy. "Won't huwt you!" he repeated.

The Boon took a tentative step back, glancing quickly at the ceiling- possibly a means of escape?- before looking back down to the human, sizing him up.

Alfred leaned in a bit, but then saw the fairy's face and scooted back. "M'sowwy." he said when he was a safe distance away. "Uhh...uhh, name?"

Relaxing slightly, Arthur sat, eyes not leaving the boy. "Arthur." he repeated.

"Awthur!" Alfred repeated happily, and he waved at him. "Hi! Wanna play?"

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "...'Play' how?"

"Uhhh..." Alfred's face scrunched up a bit as he thought. "Imma hewo! You be in dangew, an' I save you!" he declared after a moment, looking incredibly pleased with himself.

"That...doesn't really seem like much of a game..." Arthur hesitated, unsure of the idea.

"Oh." Alfred saddened. "W-Wanna go back?" he eventually asked. His mother had told him to let the fireflies go after a bit, and while Arthur wasn't a firefly, he guessed the same rules applied. "Wanna go there?" He pointed out the window.

As soon as Alfred's face dimmed, Arthur stood. He didn't want to upset the poor lad, but...he would need to get back to the Hob. "...Yes, I'd like to go back home..." the fae eventually admitted, a small, guilty nod added in.

"Okay." Alfred approached him and the window again. He was just leaning over the sill to unlatch the window when he heard footsteps and his mother entered the room. Before she could see Arthur, the little boy snatched him up, trying to be as gentle as possible, and with a strangled shushing noise stuck him in his pocket.

"Alfred? What are you doing near the window? It's time for bed."

"Nothing, mum!" Alfred's fingers curled a little more around Arthur's body to keep him still as he stepped away from the window.

Arthur's eyes grew once again wide in fear- not due to mistrust of the human, but an instinctive fear- and almost let out a scream before it was muffled by the pocket. Upon hearing the woman's voice, Arthur silenced himself further.

"Then come on, you have to wash up and get to bed." the mother said, turning to grab a fresh nightgown for him.

The moment her back was turned away, Alfred zoomed to the bed and carefully placed Arthur underneath his pillow. "M'sowwy." he whispered to the fairy. "Pwease stay..." He set Arthur down and took his hand away, turning back to face his mother right when she looked back at him.

"Come on, Alfie, washing up first."

"Coming!" Alfred trotted after her, sending a few furtive glances at his pillow along the way.

Lifting the pillow to glance out from underneath, Arthur watched them leave with curious eyes. Of course, with that he had to stay.

Alfred's mother washed him up and got him ready for bed before hoisting him up on the bed and tucking him in. "Would you like a bedtime story?"

"No..." Alfred made sure he was resting on the opposite side of the pillow from where Arthur was hidden.

"Really? No bedtime story today?"

"And good riddance." Alfred's father came in. "He's nearly seven; time you stop spoonfeeding him that nonsense."

"He is still a child-"

"Mum, what's...'nonsense'?" Alfred piped up.

"Nothing, my sweet, don't worry about it." Shooting a warning glare at the father, she leaned down to kiss him on the forehead. "Good night, Alfred." She left, and faint arguing was heard.

Alfred sniffed a bit, his eyes saddening as he sat up and pulled the pillow up. "M'sowwy... W-Wanna go now?"

Arthur eyes flitted from where the voices could still be heard to Alfred's disheartened face. "...I can stay here for a little longer." he decided.

"Yeah?" Alfred's eyes widened a bit and instantly became happier. "Can I hug?"

Feeling relieved at Alfred's return to happiness, Arthur gave a slight smile before his face became surprised at the request. "H-Hug?" Arthur looked down at his body and then up to Alfred's. "Uh..."

"I'll be caweful!" Alfred promised.

Scowling slightly at the other, Arthur replied. "...I'm not sure how, but if you must..."

Alfred was slightly disheartened at the scowl, but he ignored it and picked Arthur up anyway, bringing the fairy to his chest in a makeshift hug. "Fwiend?"

Friend? That was a new idea. "I don't see why not." the Boon muttered, enjoying the warmth of the 'hug'.

"Yay!" Alfred squeezed him just a bit tighter and then lay back so that Arthur was perched on his chest. "Fwiend!" He giggled and grinned broadly at the little man.

Arthur smiled slightly, sitting down as he looked at Alfred. The boy was rather endearing, he supposed.

Leaving his fingers draped over Arthur's shoulders, Alfred relaxed and stifled a yawn. "Tell me a stowy?"

"A story?" Arthur blinked, rooting around for some inspiration. "What kind of story?"

"Anything!"

"Well...what if I tell you about my land?"

"Land?" Alfred tilted his head to the side in confusion a little bit, but nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, the Land of the Faery." Arthur sighed lightly. "But you must promise not to talk to anyone about this. Not everybody should know about us..."

"Faiwies!" Alfred called out in a whisper, and then regarded him seriously. Well, as seriously as a six year old boy could. "I pwomise!" He gave Arthur a little squeeze.

"All right." Arthur thought for a moment. "Well, as far as I know, faeries live on Earth like humans, just hidden. And they're everywhere; all kinds of faeries live in different places. You'll get a lot of Nixies in rivers here. But there's a lot of different kinds of faeries...even I don't know them all..." he began.

Alfred listened with rapt attention. He found it easy to focus on Arthur's voice now rather than the ones of his parents.

"There's lots of areas where faeries are known to gather. I believe there's one at Chalice Well in Glastonbury...it's called that because it's where the Holy Grail is apparently hidden... I'd like to go and see some day. The Waters of Wisdom flow there, so healing faeries gather. They always sound beautiful when others describe them... 'Glistening', apparently. And the White Lady shields all who enter there."

"White Lady?" Alfred asked.

"She holds the Waters of Wisdom- they pour endlessly from her hands, providing purity and healing. Wisdom flows from the depths of the Earth through her nurturing hands, sweeter than the finest human wine, smelling of honey and sun-baked Earth..." Arthur trailed off, looking wistfully into the air. He hadn't explored much of the fairy world, being a young fae himself, but he had heard glorious stories.

"Ahhhhh." Alfred giggled and stifled a yawn.

Arthur snapped out of it, looking at the boy in front of him. "Ah, sorry, I get carried away...that must've been a little boring."

"No!" Alfred grinned brightly and brought Arthur closer to press a sloppy but gentle kiss to his head.

The fairy blinked up at Alfred with wide eyes, unsure what to make of this before he looked down at his shuffling feet. After a pause, he spoke again. "Well you _were_ yawning..."

"My mum does that! And m'tiwed... Wanna go?" Alfred pointed to the window. "Might sleep..."

Arthur glanced at the window. "I probably should..."

"Okay." Alfred took him into one hand again and went over to the window. He set Arthur on the sill and used both hands to try and unlatch it. It took him a few tries, but he finally managed and opened it. "Can I see you other times?" he asked, looking at the little fairy hopefully.

"I...don't see why not. But you really will have to keep it a secret."

"I will! Pwomise!"

Alright then." Arthur glanced towards the exit before turning back to Alfred awkwardly. "...Good night."

"Night, Awtie!" Alfred waved to him. "You'we pwetty!"

"Wh-" Arthur stood, somewhat thunderstruck, before giving a nod of thanks- albeit over an embarrassed scowl- and flying into the garden.

Alfred watched him go and closed the window before climbing back into his bed. He fell asleep not long after that, and his dreams were filled with glowing fairies and fireflies. The next few days he had school, so there wasn't that much time for playing with Arthur. They finally managed to break his slight lisp and he could pronounce most words properly, and his teachers said he was making lots of progress. But at home his mother and father fought almost every night, and he sometimes slept with his head under his pillow to drown out the sounds.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: So there you have it!

...Wow Alfred is a massive dork. XD


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: These first two chapters are a bit of a prologue, and the main bit of the story takes place afterwards~

* * *

><p>On Friday afternoon he was sent off to play in the garden, and he immediately went to the bush where he first saw Arthur. "Arthur!" he called softly. "Artie!"<p>

Arthur perked up at the voice and tentatively peeked out from the bush. He had wondered where Alfred had been these past few days, and was glad to hear his voice- not that he had made sure to sit on the same leaf each day just in case.

Soon spotting the fairy, Alfred knelt down before him. "Artie!"

"Ah, hello." Arthur replied.

Alfred reached out towards him, but then stopped. "Can I?"

The fairy arched his eyebrows in apprehension, but then nodded slightly. "Go ahead..."

"Thank you!" Alfred picked him up and 'hugged' him again. "Missed you..."

"Hmph...well where were you?"

"School!" Alfred looked down at him sadly. "M'sorry..."

"Oh...right..." Arthur'd forgotten about those sorts of things. "It's not a problem... What were you doing there? If you don't mind me asking."

"Learning!" Alfred sat down on the grass and placed Arthur down onto his knee. "I learned to say words!"

"Words?"

"Like Artie and sorry!"

"Ah, I see..." Arthur sat down, looking up at the other. "What else did you learn?"

"Like numbers and words and writing them! And animals!"

"All right. Well that seems fair enough."

"What about you?" Alfred tilted his head to the side.

"I..." What had he done? He had once again tried to help the Hobs with their job. And spent the next two days not really doing anything... "I sat here."

"Really?" Alfred frowned a bit. "Alone?"

"Well...yes."

"Sounds lonely..."

"I suppose it is." Arthur sighed. "But it's not as if I have a choice."

"Won't be lonely with me!" Alfred declared.

Arthur blinked, and then broke out into a small chuckle. "That's true."

"Yeah!" Alfred thought for a moment. "Wanna play?"

"Play what?" Arthur queried, tilting his head a little.

"Hero! Don't know how though..."

The Boon raised his eyebrows skeptically. "Play you being the hero?"

"Yeah!"

"...We could play something else?"

"Like what?"

"Hmm..." Arthur thought a moment, placing a finger to his chin. "Hide and seek, perhaps?"

"Okay!" Alfred looked at him and chuckled. "You look funny."

"Funny?"

"Yeah!" Alfred mimicked his expression, placing his pointer finger on his chin and adopting a very serious look on his face, before bursting out laughing.

Arthur huffed and flew up, hovering over the boy's knee. "Let's just start, shall we? Do you want to hide or search first?"

"Okay! Uhh..." Alfred pulled an actually thoughtful face, before brightening again. "Hide!"

"All right, I'll count to thirty then." Arthur said, covering his eyes as he began to count.

Alfred scrambled away from him, desperately thinking where to hide. He glanced around the yard and eventually spotted a clump of bushes in the opposite corner. He darted into them, not knowing they were thorn bushes, only to cry out in pain as the thorns dragged into his skin.

As soon as Arthur heard the cry he opened his eyes, and in a flash was by the thorn bush. "Alfred?!"

"Artie!" Alfred surged towards the little fairy, tears spilling down his cheeks as the thorns dug deeper into him before he was free of the bush. "H-Huwts!" He showed Arthur his arms, which had a few small cuts on them. Three of them were bleeding slightly.

"Why did you go into a _thorn_ bush?" the Boon muttered, reprimanding, as he flew onto Alfred's arm.

"Didn't know!" Alfred whimpered, but tried to keep his arm as still as possible.

"Honestly..." Arthur made his way along the arm, sighing as he leaned down to kiss the worse wounds gently, his magic transferring to the other.

"M'sorry!" Alfred sniffled, watching him with wide eyes.

The wounds ceased their bleeding and Arthur stood again, looking up at Alfred in the hopes his pain wound dissipate.

Alfred offered him a watery smile.

"They should heal quickly in their own time..."

"Okay... Thank you!"

The fairy nodded his head a little. "Now, don't go running into thorn bushes in future."

"Won't!" Alfred promised. "Play more?"

"Do you still want to hide?"

"Yeah! Yeah!" Without waiting for Arthur to close his eyes, Alfred ran off.

Arthur rolled his eyes before closing them again, starting his counting anew.

Alfred dashed to another bush, making sure this one was thorn-free before practically diving in.

"...29...30..." Arthur looked up and looked around for any sign of the human.

Giggling quietly, Alfred tried to stay still.

Sighing, Arthur looked towards where Alfred was and paused, before flying to another area of hedging and looking there. "Alfred...?"

The little boy quivered more in laughter.

After a few minutes of looking, the fairy moved towards Alfred's part of the hedge and searched for him again.

Alfred pouted and tried to move back, further into the bush.

"Alfred..." Arthur called out again, peering between the leaves.

"Not here!"

Arthur rolled his eyes and raised his eyebrows at the boy. "I can hear you."

"Noooo shhh!"

"Alfred..."

Alfred covered his eyes with his hand and attempted to make himself appear smaller. "Not here!"

Arthur huffed. "I know you're there."

Looking up and pouting more, Alfred sighed. "Fine." He reached out and caught Arthur in his hand, giving him another hug.

Arthur cried out at the sudden hug, but didn't resist.

Alfred stiffened at the cry and immediately let him go, looking down at him worriedly. "M'sorry! D-Did I hurt you?"

"No, just surprised me..."

"Oh, okay." Alfred gave a relieved smile. "You hide now?"

"Yes, yes, I will."

"Okay!" Alfred closed his eyes and started to count.

Arthur quickly flew to the house, hiding himself behind a rock.

Alfred counted to thirty and then set off looking, immediately going to check all of the bushes surrounding the garden. Of course Arthur would be in one of them. When he didn't find him in any of them he started getting a bit worried and rechecked all of them before sitting down in the middle of the grass and sniffling. "A-Artie?"

Arthur frown as he watched- did he really think Arthur was hiding in the bushes? Wait, was he just...sitting in the middle of the garden?!

"A-Artie?!" The sniffling grew louder and his eyes filled with tears. Arthur hadn't left, had he? "Awtie!"

Eyes widening, Arthur rushed from his hiding place to hover in front of the boy. "I'm here, Alfred!"

Sniffing again, Alfred looked up at him and smiled. "Artie!" He raised his hand and rubbed at his eyes to get the wetness away.

The fairy cringed a little at Alfred's tears, feeling a little guilty and hating to see him upset. "Yes, you found me..."

"Where?" Alfred asked, lifting his hand again and holding it underneath Arthur, hoping the fairy would land.

Noticing the hand, Arthur sighed a little and landed, sitting gently on the human's palm. "Right here..."

"No, no, where did you hide?" Alfred clarified, lowering his hand so it was resting in his lap. He looked down at Arthur, a lone remaining tear slipping down his cheek.

"Ah...behind that rock..." Arthur's tone was quiet and apologetic.

"Oh... Not bush?" Alfred looked towards the rock and his cheeks grew warm with embarrassment. "M'sowwy..."

"No, I wasn't in the bush..." Arthur looked ad the boy and laughed to himself at his endearing blush. "There's no need to be sorry..."

"Still!" Alfred pouted for a bit, still blushing. "Hide again, Artie?"

"All right, if I must."

"Must?" Alfred frowned at the unfamiliar word.

"If you want me to."

"Do... Do you want to?"

"Yes, I guess so."

"Okay!" Alfred closed his eyes and started to count once more.

This time, the fairy flew to the edge of the garden, finding a nice piece of wood sticking into the ground and sidling behind it.

After reaching thirty, Alfred opened his eyes again. He immediately darted off towards the rock, but of course Arthur wasn't there. Even he knew not to use the same hiding spot twice, but he had hoped maybe fairies didn't know that. Then he did rounds of the bushes again, and tried to force down the disheartenment he felt after not finding the fairy there either. Biting his lip, he looked around and eventually spotted the stick. Eyes lighting up, he slowly approached it, trying to be as stealthy as possible.

Arthur sat behind the stick, not daring to peek out lest Alfred notice him, wondering why it was taking the boy so long.

Soon enough Alfred was right next to the stick. Leaning over it, he spotted Arthur and squeaked happily. "Artie! Found you!" he declared, grinning.

Arthur jumped a little at the voice, looking up at the blue eyes above him before he hovered up in front of Alfred's face "So you did." he replied.

Alfred grinned at him, and they played a few more rounds- with Arthur finding Alfred far quicker than the human could ever find the fairy- until Alfred's mother came out and Arthur darted into the bushes to hide.

"Alfred, come on that's enough play. It's time for dinner and then bath and bed." she said, then vanishing into the house but leaving the door open for the little boy.

When she was gone Alfred sat on the grass, looking sad. "Don't wanna go..." he muttered.

"Alfred..." The fairy walked up to Alfred. "But it's time for you to go back now. You need to go in..."

"Don't want to." Alfred repeated. "Want to stay with you. You don't yell..." He looked at the other mournfully. He remembered his mother telling his father 'not to yell in Alfred's presence', so he figured that must mean the loud voices.

Arthur frowned at the other's words. "Oh... and sh- the woman does?"

"Mum and dad do-"

"Alfred!" the father's voice came from inside the house.

Alfred started a little bit, and his mouth opened. He worked it, but no words would come. Then he closed it and glanced back at the open doorway again before looking at Arthur.

Giving Alfred a guilty and somewhat sad look, Arthur ushered him on. "You should go... I'll still be here."

"Promise?" Alfred asked, rising but still looking down at the fairy.

"Of course."

Alfred leaned down and gave him a gentle pat on the head before turning and running into the house, waving before he closed the door.

Arthur waved back, and then after a few minutes flew back and sat on his leaf. He didn't need to go back to the Hob every night, and he found himself looking forward to the boy's visits.

Dinner was such an uncomfortable affair that even Alfred easily picked up at the tense vibes. He kept his head down for the whole time though, and ate sparingly. After lightly chastising him for his lack of appetite, his mother scooped him up and gave him a bath before taking him to bed and tucking him in. She told him a story about Pegasus and then kissed him good night before leaving.

His dreams started out normal enough, but soon turned into a nightmare. He saw his parents quarreling again, and he cried out in hopes they would stop. But their forms grew longer and darker, and their fingers and teeth turned sharp. Eyes burning red, the monster forms turned on him and hissed, mouths turning up into eerie smiles. Alfred screamed and ran, pursued by them. He passed his classmates and teacher, crying out to them for help, but they only became monsters too and joined in on the chase. Right as they were all closing in on the little boy, he cried out again, but this time it was another name.

"Awthur!"

Just as he was about to settle down to sleep, Arthur's head shot up and he felt something shiver down his spine. The fairy knew a cry for help when he felt one- almost instinctively. He swept into flight, swiftly moving towards the pull of the call, and he saw Alfred's form as he looked through the window. He looked around for an entrance, and saw the vent window ajar... He could fit through that.

The young Boon was faced with a small drop once he had squeezed through the gap, and he stood with a shake to the head. Quickly making his way to Alfred's bed, he looked, worried, as the boy tossed and turned. "Alfred?" Arthur poked at his arm in the hopes of waking him up.

"Awthur!" Alfred cried again. He had found himself backed into a corner, the mass of monsters slowly approaching him with those horrible smiles and wickedly sharp claws extended. He huddled down in the very corner and cried, whimpering Arthur's name over and over again.

Arthur's face began to grow panicked at the child's nightmare. He couldn't wake the other up, and he searched his memories for something he could do.

A Boon was supposed to help protect children from bad dreams; that much he knew- but how? He tried to climb onto Alfred's head and do something from there, but to no avail. He took one look up Alfred's nose and decided completely against that course of action. In the end, he sat on Alfred's chest, defeated, and shut his eyes tightly in frustration.

Suddenly, the feeling around him changed, and he opened his eyes to a new surrounding; a wide expanse of black. He looked around before spotting Alfred huddled in a corner, the shadows closing in on him. Had he really done it?! "Alfred!" he called, quickly flying down to where he sat.

Looking up at the call, Alfred's eyes widened. "Awthur!" He reached out with his arms towards the fairy.

Arthur flew towards him. "It's okay, Alfred..."

Alfred grabbed Arthur and held him tightly against his chest. It was okay now, Arthur was here, Arthur would make it better... He whimpered and curled tighter in on himself.

Arthur's eyes widened for a split second before relaxing to comfort the boy. "It's all right, Alfred...it's just us."

"B-But monsters..." Alfred whimpered.

"Okay." Arthur thought for a minute. "How about on a nice quiet hill? With very nice, soft grass...and a tree at the top. Can you imagine that?"

"Yes!" Alfred nodded vigorously and imagined such a place.

Soon enough, they were on a sunny hill with the shade of a tree above their heads and soft soil below them. "It's just us now." Arthur reassured.

Alfred opened his eyes to find that Arthur was right, and he sniffled in relief. "Thank you, Artie!" He then bit his lip and imagined Arthur was the same size as he was, wanting to hug the fairy properly.

"It's nothing...are you okay?"

"Yeah..." Alfred looked at him and his face fell when he saw it hadn't worked, though he imagined it extra hard one more time.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked, before everything around him suddenly shrank. "Wha-?!"

Laughing with delight, Alfred concentrated even more and set Arthur on the ground as he grew. Soon he was even a little bigger than Alfred himself, though he figured it was because Arthur was older. Older kids were always bigger, and Arthur talked like an older kid so he probably was.

Arthur looked down at his body before switching his incredulous gaze to the young boy. "A-Alfred?!"

"Arthur!" Alfred barreled forwards and wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist, hugging him tightly.

"Wh-What...?" Arthur was still shocked by the situation though he tentatively, slowly hugged the other in return, still sizing up what was going on.

"It worked, it worked!" Alfred looked up at him, still practically glued to Arthur's torso, and gave a blinding beam.

Arthur looked down into the other's bright eyes and tried to get together his words. "I- what did?"

"I made you bigger!"

"I-I-" The fae looked around- he was not used to seeing things this small.

Alfred's eyes turned worried, and his grip slackened. "Is that okay?"

"Y-yes of course, it's just... Strange..."

"Oh, okay." Alfred's grip tightened around Arthur again and he rubbed his cheek against the other's stomach.

Once Arthur got over the shock, he looked down at the human with a small smile on his face. It was interesting having someone smaller than him hugging him- Arthur was a small race of fairy, so it was unusual.

Alfred eventually let Arthur go and sprawled out on the plush grass. "Thank you, Artie."

"Ah, it's nothing, really..." Arthur was just glad Alfred wasn't frightened anymore.

"Really!" Alfred insisted. He patted the spot next to him for Arthur to sit down. "They won't come here?"

Arthur shuffled up so he was next to Alfred. "Not if you don't want them to..." That was how it worked, Arthur thought. At least, that's what he'd remembered from the old Hob's stories.

"I don't!" Alfred whimpered slightly at the memory of the monsters and rested his head in Arthur's lap.

"Then you should be fine."

"Okay..." Alfred trusted the fae. He relaxed completely and closed his eyes, only to start feeling strange. The next moment he found himself awake, with Arthur tiny again and curled up on his chest. He touched the fairy with his index finger. "Artie..."

Arthur came to the moment Alfred did, only realizing it when the brush to his side made him jump awake. "Ah... Good morning."

"You... You came..." Alfred's eyes filled with tears of gratitude. "It's still night time though!" And indeed it was still dark, though gradually lightening. About five in the morning.

"Of course I did..." Arthur took a glance outside. "Ah, so it is. You should probably get some more sleep."

"Stay?" Alfred carefully moved Arthur to the pillow next to him and turned onto his side. He left his hand draped over Arthur like a blanket and got comfortable again.

"Yes, I'll stay..." But Alfred had already started moving him. He tensed for only a millisecond as the hand came down on him, but after a moment he found it to be quite warm.

Alfred stroked Arthur's cheek lightly with his thumb before closing his eyes. "Night..."

"Goodnight. Sleep well."

And Alfred did sleep well for the rest of the night. He woke again when his mother came in, though luckily it was only to tell him to get up. She left afterwards, so Arthur remained undiscovered. When the coast was clear, Alfred stood and carried Arthur over to the window, which he opened.

"Do you have that...ah...school today?" Arthur asked.

Alfred shook his head. "Not today or tomorrow!"

"Oh... All right..." Arthur looked out into the garden. "Well I'll be out there all day, as usual."

"I'll come play. And tell me more stories?"

"All right, I'll see you later then I suppose."

"Yeah!" Alfred placed him outside the window and waved before sliding it shut.

Alfred did get a chance to play with Arthur more over the next few days, and in fact he sought out the fairy's company as often as possible. The arguing between his parents got worse and worse, and one night Alfred heard the word 'divorce'. He didn't know what it meant, but it didn't sound good. Arthur provided a welcome relief from all of the tension and chaos in his home, and the boy and the fairy grew very close.

But then things cycled out of control, and one day when he came home from school he found his suitcases packed and his father waiting for him in the entrance room. The little boy was informed that he was leaving with his father for America, and his mother wasn't going along. Alfred was confused but everything was settled so he didn't have much of a say in anything. He said good bye to his mother and begged to be let in the garden so he could see Arthur one last time- though he didn't give a reason-, but his father insisted they were running late so there was no time, and he was dragged out to the car and then the house was gone from his sight.

* * *

><p>As usual, Arthur waited each day for the reappearance of the boy. After a few days, the Hob called him in- but still he stayed. Five days and five nights later, he resigned himself to the fact that Alfred had lost interest in him and went inside.<p>

"Well that's what you get for befriending a human this young!"

The small Boon winced as he looked away. He knew it was wrong for a fae such as him to make friends with a human when he knew nothing of the world, but... "He was sad... A-And he called for help!"

The old Hob simply sighed. "That doesn't mean you should automatically help him. That's for experienced fairies. And besides, what exactly would you help him with?" Arthur was hardly the best at cooking and kitchen work.

"He was having nightmare." Arthur mumbled. At this, the Hob snapped his head to look at the other.

"...Did you go into his dream?"

"...Yes..." Arthur frowned- what was wrong with that? Fairies were supposed to help people, and after all, he was supposed to help people with their dreams, right?

"Arthur..." Walking over, the Hob placed his hand on Arthur's shoulder. "You're now bound to that human for life. Do you understand?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Dun dun dun. Tune in next time for further establishments!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: And the real story starts now!

* * *

><p>Over the next few years, Arthur grew to get over Alfred's abandonment- as he saw it- instead watching on as the Hob who had taken him in worked in the kitchen, taught his sons and daughters to do the same, and failed at teaching Arthur. The fae returned to his usual habit of moping on an outside leaf, only coming indoors every few days to fend for food. Occasionally he felt an odd twinge in his spine, or the shadow of an emotion passing through him, but he payed it no heed. He slowly noticed the woman of the house appearing less and less frequently, until he no longer saw her, and instead sat bored in the garden, wondering what else to do.<p>

In America, Alfred and his father settled down in the suburbs near New York. It took the boy a long time to get adjusted to the new country, and he spent the first few days mourning the lack of Arthur. In fact, there seemed to be no fairies at all in America. His father found him calling out for them one evening, and after that proceeded to 'set him straight'. Alfred didn't really get along with his father, but after a few years he stopped believing in fairies and magical creatures and started thinking more like the man.

However, whenever he still had nightmares, there was always one name he called out: Arthur. Over the years he forgot who the name belonged to, but it brought him a small amount of comfort nonetheless.

He talked with his mother every so often on the phone, but as the years flew by the conversations became shorter and shorter until they barely lasted five minutes. He felt bad, but he couldn't help it. He lost his English accent for the American one, and after the first two years did exceptionally well in school, at least socially. He had a bit of trouble in English, though that was mostly grammar. His social side thrived, and he made plenty of friends.

More years passed before he knew it and then he was nineteen, and that was when he received the news. His mother had died. And apparently she had left him her house, the very house he had grown up in. His father of course was against it, but Alfred was all for going back and living there. He talked it over with his head at his university and within a month got the transfer. It took him about another week to get packed up, and then he was off.

He let out a breath when he saw the house again; it hadn't changed at all, and it felt good to be back. After setting his suitcases down, he strode into the garden and sighed, smiling softly.

Arthur jumped as he heard the noise; nobody had set foot in the garden for a least a couple of months He peeked between the leaves and frowned at the new presence before taking a step back. That...looked a lot like Alfred. If he was only bigger.

After doing a full round of the garden, Alfred went back inside. Three hours later he had relaxed some, eaten, and started unpacking, and of course that was when his father called to complicate things.

"I still don't think you should have gone."

Alfred could already feel his anger rising. "It's not, Dad. I'm nineteen now, for fuck's sake, I can make my own choices." he snapped, going out onto the grass.

"Don't curse at me! And that doesn't mean they're sensible choices."

"Well your version of sensible and mine differ! I'm not going back, no matter what you say. Mom left me some money, and I'll find a job and I'll be _fine_ on my own, _without your help_ or anything."

"Alfred-"

"No! I've had enough of you controlling my every move! Screw you dad, and don't call anymore." Alfred hung up and heaved a great sigh, fists clenched. He strode over to one of the trees in the corner and slid down it. Within minutes, his anger left him and he was left to still feel the effects of his jetlag, and he fell asleep.

Arthur frowned as he heard the argument, moving a leaf down to eavesdrop on the conversation. After a few minutes of the man not moving, Arthur tentatively flew out, lightly landing on the other's knee and peering up at him. He really did look a lot like... "Alfred?" Arthur's voice came out as a cautious whisper.

Stirring at the slight feeling, Alfred remained asleep. A few moments later however, he stirred again and then opened his eyes. Blinking and looking down, he froze. "Wh-What?"

Eyes wide at the sudden voice, Arthur stared up at the man in shock, trying to form words.

Alfred quickly reached out and grabbed him, lifting him to his face. "What are you? A fairy?"

Arthur tensed as he was touched, his eyes becoming more worried. But maybe this was Alfred, so he put up with it. "Y-Yes..."

"Really?" Alfred raised an eyebrow somewhat disbelievingly, though in the back of his mind, old memories stirred.

"A-Alfred..." The fairy stumbled slightly over his words, trying to figure out how to react, before his eyes dimmed. "...Of course, you don't remember me... Arthur?"

Alfred's eyes widened as the memories shot back to the forefront of his mind. Playing hide and seek, the little fairy that came to save him from his nightmares. Arthur. "A-Artie?" he managed to get out, his voice squeaking a bit.

"Yes!" Arthur's face lit up again, hopeful.

"Artie..." Alfred's grip on the fairy loosened, and he brought the little man a bit closer to his face. "Whoa..."

"So you _do_ remember me!" Arthur huffed and scowled at the man.

"I-I didn't see you for thirteen years, and the last time I did I was six! M'sorry..." Alfred brought the fairy to his chest in a hug, his heart stopping for a moment as it felt like it was hit with a truckload of emotions. "I- I missed you..."

Arthur's eyes widened for a split second before narrowing further. "...Where the hell did you go?"

"My mom and dad divorced... Dad won me in the case and took me to America. I wasn't allowed to even visit..." Alfred's voice was laced with sadness.

"Oh..." Arthur looked down. "Well...it was strange without you."

Alfred moved Arthur away from his body and settled the hand the fairy was in in his lap. "I'm sorry, I didn't really have a choice... But I'm here to stay now."

"You're staying?" It was strange seeing Alfred so grown up after so long, but...

"Yeah." Alfred looked down. "My mom died and left me the house, so I moved in."

"Ah, okay...s-sorry."

"Nah, no need to be sorry." Alfred yawned. "Ugh, jetlag sucks. I think I'm gonna go to sleep though, kay?" He carefully rose, keeping the hand with Arthur in it steady. "You wanna come inside?"

"I...don't see why not." Arthur replied. It'd be better than sleeping out in the cold like usual anyway, and this way he could keep an eye on Alfred.

"Awesome." Yawning again, Alfred made his way to his old room. The bed was still the small one from when he was younger so he couldn't fit on it unless he curled up, but it felt weird to go into his parents' old room and he couldn't imagine sleeping there. He set Arthur down on the pillow, his movements natural and instinctive, and draped his hand over the fairy when he was all settled. "Night, Artie..."

"Ah, good night." the fairy replied once he was settled down, shuffling slightly in place. This all felt so fast, yet so natural- which was the trouble with childhood habits.

Fingers curling slightly more around the fairy's body, Alfred fell asleep moments later. If it was the house or if it was Arthur he didn't know, but he liked it. He slept dreamlessly- or at least he didn't remember them in the morning- and woke up at around eight. "Mmm...mornin', Artie..." he mumbled, opening his eyes.

Arthur had a small amount of sleep that night- being a fairy, he didn't need to sleep as much, so he woke up first anyway. "Good morning."

Blinking to get rid of some of the sleep, Alfred grinned down at him. "I've got off from school until next week, so whatcha say we catch up?"

"Al-All right- though I haven't much to say myself."

"Oh come on, you're a frickin' _fairy_. You've gotta have cool stories. And now I'm actually old enough to understand them!"

"Well, if you insist. But you too, then."

"Me?" Alfred turned a surprised gaze onto him.

"Yes. You were gone for a long time, a lot must have happened." Arthur tilted his head at the other.

"Yeah. Heh, I grew up." Alfred laughed quietly to himself, and lifted his hand away from Arthur's body.

"Oh?" Arthur replied questioningly.

"Yeah. It's been what, thirteen years?" Alfred rose from the bed and stretched, wincing softly as one of the muscles in his back twinged. "Oooh, I gotta get the bed set up..." he muttered to himself. "C'mon, let's have breakfast."

"I don't really have to eat all that often..." Arthur said as he stood. "What is it?"

"What's what?"

"Breakfast."

Alfred stared. "You don't- Breakfast is what we call the first meal that we eat, usually before noon, and it's the most important meal of the day!"

"Oh, right, I think the old man helped out with that sometimes..." Arthur muttered, a little embarrassed by his lack of knowledge.

"The old man?" Alfred frowned. "What old man?"

"The Hob who raised me. He helped a lot with kitchen things..."

"The Hob? So there were more fairies here?" Alfred looked around as if expecting them to be around the corner. "Is he still here?"

Arthur glanced in the direction of the house hesitantly, a little guilty- maybe he shouldn't have told Alfred just yet. "Yes..."

"Don't worry, I won't do anythin'. Can I meet him though maybe?" Alfred turned his puppy eyes on the fairy.

"I'll have to ask him first... Now?"

"Nah, not now." Alfred immediately went to the coffee pot as he got into the kitchen. "Sit down." he said, gesturing to the table. "Do you want anything?" Opening a cabinet, he wrinkled his nose at the sight of the tea boxes. He set them aside to get to the coffee.

"Ah, that!" His eyebrows raised, Arthur pointed at the tea he had seen the woman drinking on a number of occasions- he had always been interested to know what it tasted like.

Alfred paused and looked at him for a moment, trying to figure out what he was pointing to. "This?" he asked, picking up the box. "Tea?"

"Tea..." Now he knew what it was called. "Yes!"

Chuckling, Alfred also put the electric kettle on. "Sure." Food-wise, he got out some eggs and bacon and started making scrambled eggs for himself. The scents soon swirled around the kitchen.

Arthur sat where he was, waiting patiently. Unbeknownst to himself, he hummed slightly at the pleasant smell.

About five minutes later, it was all ready. Alfred took the teacup of Earl Grey and placed it before the fairy before settling down with his coffee and eggs. He slid the plate over to Arthur. "If you want some, take it."

After inspecting the food, Arthur picked up a lump of egg, taking it over to his cup. He took a nibble from the egg first before peering down into the clear-ish brown liquid.

"Well?" Alfred asked, taking a loud sip of his coffee and sighing happily.

"I can't lift it..." the fae admitted quietly.

"The cup? Oh, here!" Alfred put his own mug down and reached over to lightly tilt the teacup in Arthur's direction so he could drink.

With a small nod, Arthur took a tentative sip from the cup. It was delicious!- if a little hot.

"You like?"

"Yes!"

Alfred chuckled and let him drink for a bit longer before tilting the cup back and digging into his own meal. "So, how've you been?" he asked in between bites. He only now started to realize that this situation perhaps wasn't the most normal one- he was eating breakfast with a _fairy_, one he knew from when he was a child-, and he shifted in his chair a bit.

Um..." Arthur sat, reviewing his life over the past thirteen years. Well, he had only just seen Alfred again, he could hardly be at ease enough to describe his life in great detail. "...Good, I suppose."

"Oh..." Alfred tapped his fingers against the mug. "That's good, I guess..."

"Yes... And you?"

"It was all right. America was real different." Alfred chuckled a bit and ran his hand through his hair.

"Oh?" Arthur tilted his head to look at the other questioningly. "How so?"

"Like everything. There weren't any fairies there at all." Alfred leaned forward and propped his chin up in his hands, looking down at Arthur from behind his glasses. "The people were different, at least at first. We Americans are louder, more happy than Brits, I think."

"Hey, there are a lot of happy people here! And lots of good fairies!" Arthur sat straight, looking at the human indignantly. "...What do you mean at first?"

Alfred shrugged a bit. "I got used to how things were there." He grinned brightly.

"Oh, right..."

"What?"

"No, nothing. Of course you'd get used to it... What's it like?"

"In America?"

"Yes."

"Bright an' cheerful. The people are real friendly and talkative, even in the streets! Except during rush hour. Don't even try then. Though... They're a bit hypocritical. They say things are gonna get better and stuff, but they never do. It's kinda sad, but I guess there's still hope." Alfred said, his voice growing quieter. He reached out to touch Arthur's shoulder. "I remember missing you...a lot. I was real sad cuz I never got a chance to say good bye to you..."

Arthur blinked in surprise before looking down at the table below. "I missed you too, you know..."

Alfred nudged him lightly. "I'm sorry..." His eyes were wide and mournful.

"I know...it's all right."

"Things sure would have been different then, huh?" Alfred retracted his hand and quickly finished his breakfast, rising and moving to the sink to escape the awkwardness that was rapidly growing in intensity despite his best efforts to stop it.

"Yeah..." Arthur watched as the other walked off, somewhat disheartened and unsure- this man was so different yet so similar to the boy he knew thirteen years ago.

"Well!" Alfred set the dishes in the sink and clapped his hands. "Uhh, I think I'm gonna unpack some more, if you want you can come along!" He gave Arthur a hopeful smile. "But if you gotta get back to that Hob guy or somethin', that's okay too."

Arthur looked down at the table, drawing circles on the wood as he mumbled. "Oh, it doesn't matter. I don't usually go back anyway."

Frowning slightly, Alfred walked back over to the table and crouched so his face was on eye-level with Arthur's. "What? Why not? Isn't that your home?"

"I suppose." Arthur gave a small shrug. "It's just full of brats. And I don't exactly fit in anyway."

"...Why not?" Alfred bounced a bit in his place. "You seem pretty awesome to me."

"Well, I'm not their race, for one." Arthur turned his green eyes to the other. "I can't seem to work like they do either. I'm a fairy without a purpose."

"Don't say that, Artie. Of course you have a purpose! You helped me out, remember?" Alfred grinned encouragingly at him. Come to think of it, the fairy was rather cute in that light-

"That's true..." The fae gave a small smile. "But that was one instance- I still don't have anything to do. I don't even know how I work, really."

"I'm sure you'd do it again. Older people have nightmares too, you know. I had a few while growing up. And...couldn't the Hob tell you more about you?"

"All right." Arthur looked thoughtfully at Alfred, remembering what the Hob had said to him when the boy had left. "Probably. He was the one who found me after all. I think he never bothered because he thought it was too late for me, but...maybe now."

"Too late for you why? And why maybe now?" Alfred scooted closer to him, interested in his words.

"Oh...well, when you left, I remember him saying something about being bound to you for life."

"Wh-What?" Alfred's eyes widened, and his mouth dropped open.

"What?" Arthur frowned at the other, confused by his reaction. "I didn't follow you because I was too young at the time and didn't understand how it works..."

"But bound to me?" Alfred got ahold of his facial expression and it shifted into a slightly confused frown, similar to Arthur's. "Follow me? Wait, wait, _what_? You're not bound to me or anythin', you're free to do whatever you like."

"That's not exactly how it works..."

"Then how does it work?" Alfred tilted his head to the side.

"I don't really know, to be honest..." Arthur huffed. "But some fairies connect with someone and then are bound to them. I'm one of the kinds that do."

"So you...you connected with me?"

Shrug. "I talked with you. And I went into your dream. I'm fairly sure I did."

"Oh... Is that a good thing? M'sorry if it's not..."

"I think it is."

"All right then!" Alfred brightened up. "What exactly does 'bound to' entail?"

Arthur blinked at the human. "As far as I'm aware, I help you out and stay with you. I'm not really sure of the details- as I said, I was a bit of a lost cause before."

Alfred frowned again. "Don't say that." He didn't like hearing Arthur- well anyone, but Arthur especially- saying stuff like that. "You weren't a lost cause."

"Well, I was, at the time... I still don't know exactly what I'm supposed to do."

"Live with me." Alfred said automatically, not even thinking. He blinked and blushed softly, and then smiled a bit. "And be my friend still?"

"I don't see why not. I mean, I'd like to still be your friend..." Arthur furrowed his brows a little at the larger man, wondering what was causing that somewhat endearing flush.

"That's- That's awesome." Alfred smiled sweetly, the flush still on his face, and rocked back slightly on the balls of his feet.

Arthur, unable to stop himself, chuckled lightly at this. "All right."

"Heh." Alfred straightened and carefully plucked Arthur off the table, setting the fairy onto his shoulder. "Let's go then!"

Arthur blinked downwards as he was set on the other's shoulder, unfamiliar to the feeling. "Go where?"

"I dunno. Wherever I decide to unpack today." Alfred turned his head slightly to grin down at him. "You might wanna hold on to something, just in case."

"Oh, okay..." Glancing around, Arthur gripped the material of Alfred's shirt.

Alfred wandered to his old bedroom. "Probs should get the bed set up..." he mumbled to himself, absently rubbing at his back. "Hey, Artie, you wanna sleep in here with me?"

"All right, why not."

"Awesome! I can make you a lil bed, or you can keep on sleeping on my pillow?"

"I don't mind really." Arthur said as he looked around the room. "Whichever causes you the least trouble."

"Arthur, that's not a concern." Alfred took the fairy into his hands and brought him up to his face, looking at him with bright and earnest eyes. "What would you be more comfortable with?"

"W-Well..." Arthur faltered a little under Alfred's gaze. "As long as it's comfortable to sleep in, it honestly makes no difference to me..."

A small smile came to Alfred's lips. "And what would be more comfortable for you to sleep in?"

The small fae shrugged slightly. "I'm used to sleeping outside or on a blanket, so I don't really know what either is like."

"How 'bout this then? I'll make the bed and you try it out, and if you don't like it we can give it to the Hob?"

"All right, if you insist. I may as well try it."

"Awesome! I'll do that later, kay?" Alfred sized up the boxes that held the parts of his double bed.

"Okay." Arthur glanced around, a little nervously. "...Is it alright to go and talk to him at some point?" he asked after a pause. "I should probably tell him if I'm not planning to go back at all..."

"Sure." Alfred gave him an encouraging smile. "You can go now, if you want. I'll just be setting the bed up and then switching it in for my old one."

"Well, I'll be back soon then."

"All right!" Alfred waved before attacking the boxes that held the bed.

When Arthur arrived, the hole was in pandemonium- the older pixies were running around, excited that somebody had returned to the house for them to serve again, and the much younger ones who had never seen a human before were frightened at the prospect. He was surrounded by shouts of 'There's so much to do!' and 'Have you heard?' and 'What's going to happen to us?' and made his way through the rabble, searching for the Father Hob. Arthur spotted him consoling a whimpering child and pressed through the crowd towards him.

"I told you he'd be back."

"Arthur!" The Hob jumped towards him, making sure the child was okay first. "I haven't seen you in eight days. I know you'd rather be out there, but that's stretching it." he hissed at the younger fairy. "Are you trying to tell me that's the boy from thirteen years ago?"

"Yes, he is. And I'm not forgotten and I have a purpose, it seems." Arthur's eyes blazed a bright green, defiant yet still respectful.

"All right. Well can you help me out a little here? It's a lit-"

"He wants me to stay with him. And... I'm supposed to anyway, right?" The Hob stood slowly, inspecting the blond carefully as he continued. "I told you."

"...That's fine," the Hob finally sighed. "But you're going to have to learn how to handle yourself, in that case. So visit."

"Of course." And with that Arthur left the hole.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Long chapter and lots of stuff happening!

* * *

><p>In the meantime, Alfred had managed to get most of the bed frame set up and was now lying prone on the floor in the middle of it.<p>

Arthur flew in and wandered up to the human. "...Alfred?"

The lump that was Alfred let out a moan.

"What is it? Are you hurt?"

"M'resting." Alfred patted the space by his head. "Come join. How was the talk? Is everything okay?"

"Yes, it's fine." Arthur responded as he sat by Alfred.

"That's good." Alfred let out a low groan. "So how many fairies live here, exactly?"

Arthur thought for a moment. "Perhaps about one hundred?"

Alfred's whole body went slack, and he stared at the little man. "_What_?!"

"Well, quite a few are rather young, so they don't really count as fairies yet... But I don't know exactly how many there are."

"A-And they all live here? And they're all your size?"

"Most are smaller." Arthur reassured. "The Old Hob is the biggest, and he's shorter than me."

Alfred's face turned worried. "They don't...run around freely, do they? I wouldn't wanna hurt one or step on one by accident..."

"Alfred, we've spent our lives avoiding humans. That's not an issue."

"Okay..." Alfred looked away from him. He still made a mental note to be extra careful where he stepped, just in case.

"They won't even come out if you're around unless they want to meet you." Arthur commented.

"All right..." Alfred slowly stood up. "You might wanna move." He went over to the corner of the room and dragged his mattress closer to the bed before starting on the bottom of the frame and midbeam.

Arthur quickly scattered out of the way, turning to watch Alfred work in awe.

Alfred wrestled with the beam for about five minutes- why wouldn't the damn thing just _fit_, it was meant to go in that bed!- before he got too warm and took his shirt off to get cooler. It was another ten minutes before he managed to get everything in place, and he was glistening with sweat by then. Now all he had to do was get the mattress on...and then find the covers...and then put the sheets on them... He groaned.

Arthur sat on the floor, looking up at the man in fascination- were humans supposed to have that many muscles?- and waiting patiently. At the groan, he frowned slightly. "Is everything okay?"

"There's still so much to do, and I always get tangled up in the sheets!" Alfred complained as he heaved the mattress onto the frame in one massive go. It fell down with a whump and the bed moved a little. The American then proceeded to collapse onto it, stomach and six-pack facing up.

"Oh..." The fairy hovered up, landing on Alfred's stomach. "Well...it is only your first week after all. Is there anything I'm able to help you with?" Arthur wasn't sure what he could do, but he wanted to at least offer his help.

"Have you got bed-making magic?" Alfred asked, tilting his head up to look at him.

"Unfortunately not..."

Alfred let out another moan and allowed his head to drop back to the mattress. "Thanks for the offer though."

"Sorry..." Arthur mumbled, glancing away.

"What?" Alfred looked up again and lightly touched Arthur's cheek with his fingertip. "No needa be sorry, Artie. It's not your fault."

The Boon blinked at the touch and looked back up. "Well I still wish I could help."

"You already are helping." Alfred gave him a sweet smile.

Arthur stared at the other before giving a small nod and leaning slightly into his fingers. "All right."

"Heh." Grinning again, Alfred felt one of his fingers brush against Arthur's wing and he touched it again, marveling at the texture.

The Boon jumped slightly before forcing himself to relax, even bringing the wing out further to satisfy the other's curiosity.

Noticing the jump, Alfred paused. "Sorry... Is it okay that I touch it?"

"It's fine, I trust you." Arthur said with a nod. "Just...be careful."

Alfred slowly sat up, cupping Arthur against his stomach for the duration of the movement so as not to jostle him. When he was sitting he once again reached to run his fingertip over the wing. "Whoa..." he whispered, eyes wide in awe.

"What?" Arthur asked quietly, looking up at the man.

"They're pretty, Artie." Alfred took the thin wings between two of his fingers and ever so gently extended and retracted them, watching the way they moved with wide eyes.

"Thank you." The fairy's reply came in a small mumble.

"Like, real pretty." Alfred seemed to be mesmerized by him.

Arthur shifted slightly, not really knowing what made him so embarrassed. "You- You said that already."

"I know." Alfred brought him even closer, his glasses slipping slightly down his nose in the process. Then he blinked and snapped out of it, looking away and blushing slightly. His hand went back to his side and deposited Arthur lightly onto his lap.

"Oh." Arthur sat down, not looking away from the man. "Are you done looking?"

"Y-Yeah, sorry." Alfred ran a hand through his hair.

At this, Arthur frowned. "What for?"

"Takin' so long." Alfred gave him a sheepish grin.

"No, it's fine. I probably stare at you just as long."

"O-Oh?" Alfred's eyes shot to the fairy's face.

Yes." Arthur blinked, a very slight frown forming. "You're fascinating."

"How am I fascinating?" Alfred tilted his head to the side a bit. "I'm just a person."

"Well you're a fascinating person then."

"How so though?"

"Well..." Arthur tilted his head to press a finger thoughtfully to his chin. "For one thing, you're a human. For another you have so many of-" There was a small pause here as the fairy poked Alfred's stomach muscles. "These. And you work so hard to make all these things. You're just...really different."

A small laugh escaped from Alfred's mouth at the poke, though he tried to mask it. "Ha- R-Really? Is it a good different?" Though he was blushing more at the compliments. Damn, what the hell was wrong with him?!

"Yes, I think so." Arthur looked up at the man, his brows knitted curiously.

"That's good..." Alfred coughed a bit and moved Arthur to the table. "Might as well finish this now..." he mumbled by way of explanation as he seized his sheets and covers.

"All right." Arthur replied as he settled down again to wait, watching Alfred.

And sure enough, not even five minutes later, Alfred was tangled up in the sheets and on the verge of overbalancing as he struggled to get the corners of the covers into the right spots.

The fairy tried to suppress a chuckle as he watched, flying above Alfred's head. "Just to warn you, you'll fall if you carry on like this. Try moving your hand here..." he directed the human.

"Okay..." Alfred shot a somewhat doubtful glance up at him but did as the fairy said.

"You might want to make sure you're not standing on the sheet, too."

Alfred moved out of the way so he wasn't stepping on the sheet anymore, but he moved too quickly and with a cry fell over.

Arthur flew down to Alfred's side hurriedly, making sure he was all right. "I tried to warn you..."

"Yeah, yeah..." Alfred wriggled around a bit, only managing to cocoon himself up farther in the sheets. "I'm okay, don't worry."

"Honestly..." Arthur took hold of some of the material, tugging on it in the hopes it would do _something_.

Alfred chuckled softly at his efforts. "Thanks, Artie..." He wriggled a bit more, and eventually the two of them managed to untangle him.

"There." Arthur said, returning to the air. "You should be more careful."

"I was careful!" Alfred pouted up at him.

"Apparently not careful enough." came the reply with a slight smirk.

Alfred's pout grew. "Don't be a meanie!"

"Well it's true. You're the one who fell."

Huffing at the fairy, Alfred drew himself up and quickly finished stuffing the covers into the sheets. He managed to get the corners roughly in the right places and then shook it out, the starry sky pattern on them seeming to pulse from the motions. "There!" He stuck his tongue out for good measure.

"Second try lucky." Arthur raised an eyebrow at the tongue.

The tongue only stuck out further for a moment before Alfred retracted it. "Well I did it in the end, so hah!" He quickly got the pillows done and then tossed it all onto the mattress, burrowing under the pile of fabric. "Ahh, it feels so good..." He moaned happily and closed his eyes.

"Does it? Well, that's good at least..."

"Yeah! Wanna join?" Alfred smirked at him from beneath the mass.

"Join?" Arthur arched his brows at the human.

"Yeah!" Alfred patted a spot near his head. "C'mon, it's real soft!"

The fae flew over, landing softly on the pillow- and it was indeed comfy.

Alfred snuffled against the pillow and let out a great sigh. "Man am I worn out..." he mumbled, looking at Arthur through half-closed eyes.

"You can sleep if you want." Arthur said quietly as he sat next to the man.

"Nah, just wanna rest for a bit..."

"Okay. Well I'll be here anyway."

Alfred gave a soft nod and his eyes slipped closed.

Sitting on the pillow, Arthur sat and watched the man as he waited. Some might consider it boring, but to him it was the most exciting thing- certainly more exciting than timing when a dew drop would fall off a leaf.

Alfred's dreams started out fairly normal, but they turned morose and sad very quickly. It was mostly memories of his mother, as if it had just hit his brain that she had _died_ and he was never going to see her again. He started sniffling. Then he found himself watching his younger self playing hide and seek with Arthur. He smiled and cheered up a bit, but then his head decided it was time for some massive regret and what-ifs. What if he hadn't gone to America? What if he had stayed here and grown up with his mother instead? How different would he be? What if he had grown up with Arthur? Things wouldn't be as awkward between the two of them, that much was probably certain.

And somehow, that was the saddest thought and he started crying softly in his sleep.

Arthur steadily grew more uneasy as time flew by, unsure where the feeling in his spine was coming from. At the first sign of tears, his eyes widened and he darted over to the American, poking him harshly in his sleep. "Alfred?"

The human stirred in his sleep, but didn't wake. The touch transferred as one from his mother. She smiled at him and he just cried more, curling up.

Arthur gave a worried sigh, climbing up onto Alfred's shoulder. He'd learned the theory of how to do this, but never put it into practice... He closed his eyes and concentrated. Soon enough, something stirred, and he opened his eyes to awake in Alfred's dream. "Alfred!"

Alfred started when Arthur's form appeared before him in the dream. "A-Artie?" he mumbled, quickly wiping his eyes.

The fairy immediately flew to him. "There you are..."

"Yeah..." Alfred tilted his head down so his hair covered his eyes. "W-Whatcha doin' here?"

"...You asked for help." Arthur replied ducking a little to look at the man. "So I came."

"I didn't. I'm fine, s'just a dream."

"It doesn't seem like a good one. You were crying."

"It was just sad." Giving a heavy sigh, Alfred sat down on the grass and watched his younger self sneak up on the stick that little Arthur was hiding behind.

"Well that's okay." Arthur followed the other's eyes. "...Is that from when we were younger?"

"Yeah." Alfred's voice cracked a bit. "A memory..." He felt a few more tears slip down his cheeks as the little Alfred laughed in delight, leaning over the stick. He didn't even know why he was getting so emotional, but he couldn't stop it now.

Arthur watched along for a few moments, before taking in a small breath. "I did this before too, remember?" he said, turning to Alfred, blinking as he saw the tears. "...We can go somewhere else if you want."

Hiding his face in his arms, Alfred nodded. "You imagine it." he mumbled.

"It's your dream, Alfred, I can't do that. I can only come here and speak to you."

"Where should I imagine then?"

Well..." Arthur thought a moment. "Somewhere relaxing. Do you like the seaside? We could go there..."

Alfred imagined a quiet American beach, and moments later felt the cool sand beneath him and the brisk breeze flying across his face.

"Where's this?" Arthur asked, looking around.

"America." Alfred raised his head and looked around, wiping his eyes dry again. "Jones Beach New York when it's empty."

"...It's pretty."

"Yeah... Gets less pretty when it's real crowded though." Alfred stretched out on the sand and sniffled softly.

"I can imagine..." Glancing back at the man, Arthur flew over, landing by Alfred's head. "...Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." Alfred gave him a weak smile, his eyes still wet and bright.

"All right. Is there anything I can help with?"

"Hug?" Alfred held out a hand to him.

With a small smile, Arthur walked towards the man. "Of course."

Alfred scooped him up and pressed the little man to his chest. He turned onto his side and curled a little bit more around him as well, closing his eyes. "Thank you..."

Arthur had long forgotten the warm feeling of a human hug and he stretched out his own little arms to replicate it, although he couldn't reach very far. He relaxed a little, closing his own eyes and nuzzling into Alfred's chest.

"Mm..." Alfred's fingers splayed out over his form, his index finger going to stroke his back lightly.

Arthur reveled in the feeling, humming softly at the gentle touch- it had been a long time since he had been showed any affection, and he had to admit is was quite nice.

After a while, the American's grip slackened a bit and his hand dropped to the sand.

Sitting up after a few more moments against Alfred's chest, Arthur blinked and looked away. "That...that was nice..." he said, voice slightly gruff. What the hell was so embarrassing about what he was saying?

"Was it?" Alfred chuckled and rubbed the fairy's back again.

"Would I lie?"

"Probs not." Alfred stared up at the sky for a moment. "I should probs wake up soon, huh?"

"I suppose." Arthur followed the other's gaze. "You should just wake up whenever you feel comfortable. It's your body, after all."

"I think I will..." Alfred took hold of him and hugged him again. "Y'know, so I can sleep at night." He smiled down at him as he woke.

Arthur blinked as he came to- it had been a long time since he had entered a dream too- and looked up at Alfred.

Blinking as he woke, Alfred hugged him tighter for a moment. "Hey there..." he mumbled, voice thick with sleep.

"Hello." Arthur replied.

"Do you get any sleep? When you go into dreams?" Alfred turned over onto his back and plopped Arthur down onto his chest.

"Well, I don't really need that much sleep..." Arthur answered, looking up at Alfred. "I mean, I'm still conscious when I go into a dream. I'm physically there."

"Oh... Do all fairies not need that much sleep?" He carefully placed Arthur on the nightstand and then sat up.

"Most of my kind don't." The Boon looked down at he was adjusted and then frowned slightly at the male. "Where're you going?"

"To start working on your bed!" Alfred flashed him a grin and fished around on the floor for a tape measure. "The sooner I finish, the sooner we can try it out. Can I measure you?" Finding it, he scooted over to him.

"Uh...all right." Arthur replied, slightly surprised.

"Awesome, thanks!" Alfred held the tape measure up next to him and then across his chest.

"No problem..." came Arthur's murmured response, oddly self-conscious of his size.

Alfred quickly got the measurements and then lightly patted his head with a fingertip before moving away. "Thanks, Artie."

"All right..." Arthur sat there for a moment, watching Alfred. "...How long will it take to make?"

"I dunno. Not too long. It should be done soon." Alfred scratched the back of his neck. "It won't be very fancy, though..."

"That's fine, it doesn't need to be. I've never had a bed before."

"You will, Artie. You will." Alfred flashed him a broad grin, and then stood up. "Wait here, kay?"

Arthur raised his eyebrows as he watched. "Ah, okay."

Alfred nodded to him and quickly dashed out. There used to be wood in the shed... Ah! And there it was! He grabbed a few pieces and then spent about twenty minutes sketching out the frame design and cutting it out. It took him a few tries, but he finally managed. As he was returning, he grabbed a few nails too.

Waiting patiently for Alfred to return, Arthur looked around the room littered with boxes here and there. For a moment he wondered what was in them, but his curiosity was quelled by his honour- one shouldn't go nosing around others' belongings. After about fifteen minutes, however, Arthur's curiosity had grown, and he looked to the closest box biting his lip. Alfred had been gone ten minutes, surely one peek wouldn't hurt? The fairy flew down and lifted the flap, a confused frown coming upon his face at the strange object there. Blue, long, and cylindrical in structure, Arthur leaned forward to try and figure out what the hell the object could be.

"Yo Artie, I'm back!" Alfred called as he stepped back into the room.

"Ah, Alfred...!" Arthur looked at the other, shocked, his face guilty as he called out to the human, still sitting on the edge of the box of his things.

Alfred stopped in his tracks and he almost dropped the wood as he recognized the box. "A-Artie?" he stammered out, his face reddening at an alarming rate.

"A-Ah, sorry! I got curious and I..." Arthur ceased his defensive babbling to cast the other another guilty look, but again his curiosity overwhelmed him. "U-Uhm...what's this...?" he asked, pointing at the object in the box.

Alfred turned even redder at that, if that was possible. He tossed the wood aside and lunged forward, grabbing Arthur and lifting him from the box. "Don't you worry about it-" he managed to get out as he closed the flap decisively.

Tilting his head, Arthur frowned, wondering why Alfred had a flush upon his face. "Why not? I only want to know what it is..."

The American hesitated. Should he really be telling Arthur this? But he sensed that Arthur wouldn't be satisfied until he knew, so with a sigh he gave in. "Y-You stick it up..." Alfred muttered, looking anywhere but at the little fairy.

"Up?" Now Arthur was thoroughly confused.

Alfred seemingly choked on air and vaguely gestured in the somewhat direction of his nether regions. "...Up..."

Arthur's brow simply furrowed further, no less lost than before. "Up...where?" After a few moments, his gaze turned more skeptical, realizing one possibility of what the American could mean. Surely not.

Clearing his throat loudly, Alfred pointed down there again.

After a few more moments of contemplation, Arthur's face went through a series of confused, shocked, and disbelieving expressions before blinking out of it. "R-Really?" _Really?_ "...Why?!"

"It feels good!" Alfred practically squeaked out. He dropped Arthur onto the bed- making sure his hand wasn't too far away from it, of course- and twisted away, turning to face the opposite wall.

"What?" Arthur jumped as he hit the bed, quickly scrambling back up to inspect Alfred. "B-But that thing's big! And how would that feel good? Surely it's uncomfortable?"

"I-It just does, okay?" Alfred sat down on the bed and hid his bright red face in his arms.

"It just seems like it would feel odd..." Arthur tilted his head at yet another thing he was unsure about. "What's so embarrassing about it?"

"It's not something to be talked about freely!"

"Why not? If it makes you feel good..."

"Artie, it's just not accepted in society to talk freely about stuff like this. It happens behind closed doors, in private, usually with no one around to see it." Alfred muttered to him, hiding his face more.

"Oh..." The fairy looked down towards the sheets, now speaking in a mumble. "...That seems weird."

"...What does?" Alfred risked a peek at him.

"It being something unacceptable and private. It doesn't seem like that big of a deal..."

"Oh yeah, cuz it's perfectly fine to start a conversation with 'so yeah I thought about this really hot dude last night and shoved a dildo up my a'-" Alfred cut off abruptly and instead let out a short, strangled shriek.

"Wh- I didn't know it was for _that_!"

"Well what did you think?!" Alfred practically cried, his voice muffled by his arms.

"W-Well you just said you put it up somewhere and it felt good! I thought it was just a general thing, not- not-"

"Where else would you stick it?!"

"I don't know! Maybe humans have something else!"

"Wh-Wh- _Arthur_!" Alfred let out another, longer shriek.

"What?!" Arthur threw a shocked look at the man. "I didn't know!"

Giving a drawn-out moan, Alfred fell backwards onto the bed. "Can we- Can we just move on? And could ya not go snooping around anymore?"

"I-" The fairy looked down at the bed, withdrawing a little with a guilty look upon his face. "Sorry..."

"It's all right..."

"So...ah, how long will it take you to unpack?" Arthur asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"Few days. Hopefully I can do it all before my classes start." Alfred slowly felt his massive blush subsiding, and he looked at Arthur.

"That's good..."

"Yup!" Alfred flashed him a grin and then sat up. "I should uhh... I should do the bed now..." He blushed a bit again at the turn of phrase, but hopefully Arthur wouldn't know what it meant.

"Ah, all right," Arthur replied, casting a small, curious look at the other.

"Mhm!" Alfred crouched to get the wood. Setting it on the table, he started fitting all the pieces together and nailing them into place. Within fifteen minutes, he had it all ready. "Hah! Now for the mattress..." he muttered, staring at it critically as if the idea of the perfect mattress would just jump out of the wood at him.

"Mattress?" Arthur frowned as he too thought. "You could just put some leaves down..."

"What?" Alfred stared at him. "Leaves? Aww hell no, you've got to be kidding me. Leaves are hard as shit." He glanced from his shirt to the frame and then back again.

"Well that's what I normally sleep on..."

"Well now you're gonna get better! Heroes don't let their best friends sleep on hard-ass leaves if they can help it!" He took off his shirt and grabbed a pair of scissors and tape measure.

Arthur blinked at the words, speaking quietly as he looked at Alfred. "B...best friends?" The little fae then stumbled back again, tripping over the covers when he saw the human. "What are you doing?"

"Of course." Alfred smiled warmly at him. "And I'm making you a good mattress!" He cut up his shirt into the proper shape and placed it in the bed to judge if it would fit. "Perfect, now just need thread... Where the heck did she keep them, again?" He stood up and looked around, thinking.

Raising his eyebrows at the man, Arthur protested. "But... That's your shirt!"

"So? I've got other shirts." Alfred left the room to locate the sewing kit, and after finding it in the hall closet returned.

"But..." Arthur looked down at the bed, sure that Alfred was doing too much for his sake.

"No buts! Unless they're cute boy butts." Alfred grinned and winked at the fairy. Stitching up the fabric, he cast around and then eventually found some stuffing he could use for the inside. He packed as much in there as would fit so it would be as firm as possible, and then started on the covers and pillows, using the same technique.

Arthur's eyes grew wide at this, and a steady flush rose up his cheeks. "Wha- A-Alfred?"

"What?" Alfred glanced at him as he finished it all up.

"I-" Arthur looked away, quieted. "...Nothing."

Alfred frowned a bit. "...Okay then. There!" He rolled his chair a bit away. "So whatcha think?"

"Oh that looks fine. Thank you."

"No problem, Artie!" Just then, his stomach let out a loud growl and Alfred blushed a bit again. "Oops, heh, haven't eaten all day... What do ya think, Artie, make something or order in?"

"Order in?" Arthur threw the other a confused frown at the question.

"Yeah! I order some food on the phone from a restaurant, and they deliver it here!"

"You can do that?!"

"Yeah!"

"Well... What do you feel like eating?"

"I dunno... I think I'll just order pizza. Have you ever had pizza?"

"No..." Arthur replied, tilting his head curiously. "What is it?"

"It's like a flat circle of bread covered in tomato sauce and cheese and then whatever else you want!"

"Whatever you want? That sounds interesting..."

"Yeah! I'm just gonna get a plain one tonight though."

"Ah, all right. How long will it take?"

"Like half an hour? Maybe a bit more if I order now."

"Okay. So... What until then?"

"I dunno. Anything you wanna do?" Alfred held out a hand to him for him to hop on.

Strolling onto Alfred's hand, the fairy hummed as he considered his options. "It's just nice to spend some time with you, I suppose. I don't really know what you'd do to pass the time, considering I don't know that much about you..."

"Aww, Artie, that was sweet!" Alfred brought his hand up to his face and gently rubbed his cheek against Arthur's head.

"What?" Arthur exclaimed, frowning at the sudden feeling as he stuttered slightly.

"That was sweet! You wanna spend time with me!" Alfred continued the rubbing, a broad grin on his face.

"W-Well of course I do, but- What are you doing?"

"Being happy!"

"I- That's how you express happiness?"

"One way!" Alfred lowered his hand and grinned down at him, curling his fingers around the fairy's form.

"...It's odd..." Arthur muttered, before speaking louder again. "What are the other ways?"

"Well, there are lots, like hugging and stuff."

"Hugging fairies do often enough."

"Hmm, well what do others of your kind of fairies do to show it?"

"...I'm not sure. I don't know any others of my kind."

"Oh..." Alfred gave him a sympathetic smile. "How do you think you'd show happiness? Like what would you feel like doing if you were really happy?"

"Well..." Arthur held a finger to his chin, his face scrunched up in thought. "Probably by hugging. That's what I'm used to."

"Heh. Y'look cute like that." Alfred said lightly, flashing him another smile as he picked up the phone and ordered the pizza.

"Like what?" Arthur asked quickly, blinking up at Alfred, taken aback.

"All focused an' thinking an' stuff." Alfred told him when he put the phone down again.

"H-How?"

"You just are!" Alfred's cheeks heated up slightly.

"But-" Arthur began frowning slightly himself. "I'm not meant to be cute!"

"Doesn't mean you can't be!"

"I just- I don't see how I'm cute." the fairy huffed.

"You are!" Alfred lifted him closer to his face for examination. "Your eyes are cute and your face is cute and your tininess is cute, and even your eyebrows are cute!"

Arthur stumbled a bit, his mouth opening and closing like a goldfish's as his cheeks began to burn- through frustration, of course, because why would he be embarrassed by this?- before he finally gave a reply. "I'm not tiny, you're just...massive!"

"Nah." Alfred grinned again. "You're tiny!" He lightly tickled Arthur's chest and sides with his thumb.

"I-" Arthur opened his mouth to protest again, but had to quickly shut it to prevent a snigger from escaping as he gave a sudden twitch at the feeling.

"Oh?" Alfred raised an eyebrow mischievously. "So fairies are ticklish?"

"Wha- no! Of course not!"

"Liar!" Alfred sang, and proceeded to tickle him furiously.

"N-No I'm- Ah, Alfred!" By this point, Arthur could no longer hold it in and he burst out into laughter, broken only by small protests.

Chuckling himself at the adorableness, Alfred continued brushing his fingers lightly against Arthur's sides.

"No- S-Stop it, Alfred!" Arthur let out a small squeal, again clamping his mouth shut so only some snorts managed to escape.

"Nope!" Alfred grinned down at him, feeling his chest grow warmer slightly at the sight of the little man wriggling in his palm. He dismissed it and focused on the tickling. "And you said you're not cute, what lies."

A noise came out that was somewhere between a squeal and a huff, and Arthur pouted- though it didn't last long. "I'm not!" he managed to get out between his tiny sniggers and outbursts.

"Totally are!" Alfred stopped after another moment and simply rested his finger atop Arthur's chest.

As the final laughs flew out of him Arthur laid there, panting slightly. "I'm...not..." he said, with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Oh just admit it already." Alfred rolled his eyes and set him down on the sofa, sitting down next to him.

"I don't see why I should," Arthur mumbled, a clearly over-exaggerated scowl upon his face to mask his embarrassment.

"Cuz you are!"

Arthur sighed, adjusting himself awkwardly on the pillow. "Whatever."

Alfred pouted at him.

"What?"

"You're cute!" Alfred insisted.

"I'm not going to admit it, Alfred!"

The human only pouted more, adding in some puppy eyes for double effect and leaning in a bit so Arthur could have a _really_ clear and up close view of his face.

"...What?" the fairy asked tentatively, forcing himself to be more stern- although admittedly that was difficult.

"Say you're cute!" Alfred urged, turning up the force of the eyes and leaning in even closer.

"I-" Damnit. "Fine, all right! I'm cute, apparently."

Instantly, Alfred's face brightened up a hundredfold. "See? Heh, you admitted it!"

Arthur stared at Alfred's bright face a moment before turning his face away in some kind of scowl. "It's your fault."

"Nope, it's yours fer bein' so cute! I'm just speaking the truth."

At this, Arthur's scowl became more prominent and he huffed, his lower lip jutting out just a little.

Alfred patted his hair with a fingertip. "Huff all ya want, lil guy, won't change a thing."

"Let's move on, shall we?"

"Move on?" Alfred frowned a bit, but nodded. "All right, if that's what ya want..."

Arthur simply sat, still frowning and unsure what to say next.

"So..." Alfred bit his lip.

"Hm?" The fairy turned his attention to Alfred, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Have you ever watched TV?"

"What's that?"

"Television! See that black box?" Alfred pointed to the TV. "Images come out the side!"

"Oh, right!" Arthur tilted his head at the screen. "I've seen that before. I don't understand why that would be so enjoyable though."

"It is! You can do so much stuff! Wanna watch some, then?"

"No harm in giving it a shot..."

"All right!" Alfred turned the TV on and placed the remote down next to Arthur. "You can pick whatever you want! Just press either that button or that one." He showed the fairy which buttons and then moved away.

Inspecting the remote carefully, Arthur leaned down and pushed one of the buttons with both hands- it was rather stiff, but he eventually flipped over to what seemed like an interesting detective show. After a while the pizza came, which Arthur found quite enjoyable- though it was difficult to eat, being so big- and they settled back down on the sofa.

Alfred ate two slices and finished Arthur's, and then he sighed contently. "It was good, right?"

"Mhm! It tasted rather good."

"That's good..." Alfred gently scooped him up. "Wanna try out that bed now?"

"May as well." Arthur replied, giving the other a small smile.

"Awesome." Alfred turned the TV off and carried him to the bed, setting him down and gently tucking him in it. "There ya go!" I'm gonna shower and then sleep too, okay?"

_Shower...?_ "Ah... All right then..."

"Yeah! Like standing under hot water and washing yourself!"

"Oh, right... We don't really have that..."

"Heh, well I'll be back soon!" Alfred grabbed his towel and ran out of the room.

He took an exceedingly quick shower, lathering himself and rinsing within the span of three minutes, and then spending another two on his hair. After that he simply spent another three or so just standing under the hot water, until he decided it was good enough and stepped out. He dried most of himself off- though there were still a few droplets scattered around his shoulders and arms- and wrapped a towel around his waist before going back to the bedroom.

"Ah, welcome back," Arthur greeted the other as he re-entered, before his eyes widened ever so slightly. "Uh..."

"What?" Alfred glanced over at him.

"Wh-Where are your clothes?!"

"You don't take a shower clothed!"

"B-But...!" Arthur's scowl returned to his face, and he determinedly looked down towards his bed.

"But what? It's common sense, then your clothes won't get wet!" Alfred gripped the towel in his teeth so it hung down over his front as he pulled some boxers on.

"Wha-" Arthur stuttered, gritting his teeth to prevent his cheeks from heating up. "Why don't you have them now?!"

"I'm putting them on right now, relax!" Alfred peeked at him. "You always react so strange..." He took the towel and wiped off the excess water that he'd missed before and rummaged around for another shirt.

"H-How?! I do not!" Arthur glanced up at the man, only to quickly glare back at his own feet.

"You do." Alfred found a suitable shirt and after tossing the towel into a corner got into the bed. He rolled over so he was facing the night table and Arthur and then grinned.

"How do I?" Arthur muttered, finally frowning at the American.

"Ya just do. You get all blustery and stuff." Alfred reached out and gave him a pat on the head. "But anyway, g'night, Artie." he murmured before moving his arm back and closing his eyes.

"I-" Arthur huffed and settled down himself. "...Goodnight."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: A dildo is a pretty big discovery for a small fairy I guess.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Be warned there is some nudity here... Though it might not come from the person you expect it to. XD

* * *

><p>Alfred slept dreamlessly- or at least if he did dream, he didn't remember it when he woke up. The first thing he did was check up on Arthur, and when he found the fairy still in the bed he rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling while he waited for him to wake.<p>

When Arthur woke, he woke slowly, gently sitting up as he rubbed his eyes. "Ah... Morning..."

"Morning!" Alfred turned to face him and grinned. "So how was it? Did ya sleep well?"

"It was good..." Arthur thought for a moment. "...I should maybe try yours, to compare, though."

"You already slept there though... But if you wanna try again, guess I can't say no!"

"I wasn't really paying attention..."

"All right then."

Alfred got up and quickly dressed for the day before taking Arthur and going into the kitchen. They had reheated pizza for breakfast- which Arthur found a little strange but ate some anyway- and then he tackled more of the unpacking. He got through his video games, the few books he owned, kitchen stuff, and some school supplies by the evening and felt proud of himself. He avoided his mother's room like the plague though, and was pretty sure he wouldn't venture there for a long time.

Before he knew it evening was upon them, and after another quick shower- minus the hair tonight- he slipped into bed.

"C'mon, Artie." he said, patting the pillow.

Arthur hopped onto the pillow, oddly nervous as he looked up at Alfred.

"What's wrong?" Alfred gave him a little nudge and a smile.

"Nothing!"

"You sure?"

"Yes! I mean, why would there be anything wrong?"

"Well I dunno." Alfred moved his face closer to him. "Is there?"

"Wha- No!" Arthur insisted, shifting backwards only slightly.

"Okay, okay." Alfred settled down and gently rested his hand over the fairy. "Well, g'night then?"

Arthur spent a few more moments frowning up at the human before settling down to sleep himself. "All right... Good night."

"Night!"

The fairy woke early the next morning, stretching as he yawned. The pillow was definitely more comfortable- not because of Alfred's presence at all, of course- it was just more comfortable.

Feeling the movements beneath his palm, Alfred woke as well. "Mmm, mornin'." he mumbled.

"Good morning... Did I wake you?"

"Nah, it's okay." Alfred blinked a few times and gave a sleepy grin. "So how'd ya sleep last night?"

"All right..." Arthur gave a small smile in return. "Much better than in the bed."

"Really?" The human lifted his hand away. "So you don't want the bed then?"

"O-Oh the bed's excellent! But this is...more..."

"More what?" Alfred raised an eyebrow.

After a brief pause, Arthur responded. "...Comfortable." he affirmed.

"Really? That's good, I guess." Alfred stretched, giving out a soft squeak as he did so. "So off to the Hob with the bed?"

Arthur nodded, chuckling slightly at the squeak. "He'll appreciate it."

"All right! Let's go then!" Bouncing out of bed, Alfred grabbed the small bed in both hands and practically skipped to the door. He suddenly stopped. "Err...where exactly are we taking it?"

"To the kitchen." Arthur replied, hovering beside Alfred.

"Right. Lead on, then?"

With a small nod, Arthur flew down to the kitchen and landed in front of a small, rough hole, tucked away in the corner of a cabinet.

Alfred sat down somewhat awkwardly in front of it, placing the bed down by his knee. "Now what?"

"Ah, I'll go get him. He might need some help carrying it in..."

"I can help as much as I can fit my hand down there!" Alfred gave him a nervous grin and shifted a bit.

"...He'll be pretty far in. It's a large place." Arthur scuttled into the hole, peeking out at Alfred along the way. "I'll be back soon." And true to his word, the fairy was back within five minutes, with an old, somewhat disgruntled- he had taken some convincing- naked Hob in tow. "A-Ah, this is Alfred..."

The Hob surveyed the human critically for a while, regarding him carefully as he walked up, his pace slow. Eventually he spoke. holding out a hand to the man- a human gesture he had picked up on and learnt. "Hello. My son has told me a lot about you."

"Wh- D-Dad!"

Blinking at the Hob's appearance, Alfred managed to shake himself and tear his gaze away. "H-Has he?" he looked down at the new fairy nervously, and with the utmost care shook the proffered hand with his thumb and index finger. He did his best to look at the Hob's face and nowhere else, and made a mental note to ask Arthur about this later.

"Indeed he has. You are bonded after all, yes?" the Hob replied while Arthur hid his face in his hands, muttering things about 'not being a child'. "I am Grulmere. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Yeah, I think that's what he said." Alfred cast a side glance at Arthur. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Mr. Hob! Is it okay if I call you that?" He didn't think he could pronounce his actual name without horribly messing it up somehow.

"If that's more comfortable with you, yes."

"G- Dad!"

"Yes, yes." the Hob brushed off with a wave of his hand. "I understand you have a...bed for me?" he asked, looking back up at the human.

"Yeah!" Alfred moved the bed so it was in front of him. "Nothin' really special but I made it for Artie but he doesn't want it so I wanna give it to you!"

"Oh?" Grulmere raised an eyebrow at the Boon. "And why don't you want it?"

This made Arthur stutter, his voice growing steadily quieter. "It- It's comfier in... Alfred's...bed..."

Alfred's cheeks turned just slightly redder than usual as well as he thought of the possible connotations. "And I don't want it to go to waste..."

"I see." the Hob responded skeptically. "Well, it's rather nice, after all. I really must say thank you for all the trouble."

"Oh, it was no trouble at all!" Alfred assured him.

"Well, I know Arthur can be." The Hob chuckled as Arthur shot up, gently pushing his guardian back towards the hole. "Come on, get someone else so you can carry it in!"

"I'll help as much as I can!" Alfred said, shifting a little and lifting the bed up to bring it closer to the hole.

"H-He still needs to get someone else!" Arthur insisted, still trying to get rid of the other fairy.

"All right, all right, I'll be back soon." the Hob said as he made for the entrance to the hole.

Chuckling, Alfred set the frame down right by the side of the hole. "Oh, Mr. Hob?"

"Yes, my boy?"

Alfred blinked a bit at his words. "M-My- Oh, right. Uhh, is there anything else I could do? Like anything my mom used to do or something?"

Grulmere smiled at the question. "We do rather miss the milk that used to be left." he said with a wink, before disappearing into the hole- while Arthur breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ah, okay! I'll start leaving it out again!" Alfred called after him. "He's pretty cool." he commented to Arthur.

"In what way is he _cool_?" Arthur said with an exasperated look up at Alfred.

"I dunno! I just like him!" Alfred leaned down towards him with a mischievous smirk. "So what exactly have you told him about me?"

"Ah, nothing really! Just that I was gonna be staying with you now!"

"Really?" Alfred looked intently at him for a moment more before leaning back. "Okay then."

"Yes really." Arthur replied, just a little too quickly as he gave the other a miniature glare.

"Heh." Alfred stretched out a little bit as he waited for the Hob to return.

"Wha-"

Arthur's protest was cut off as the Hob returned with another one of the adult Hobs, who gave Alfred a wary look.

"Hi there!" Alfred called cheerfully to the newcomer, giving the fairy a little wave.

"Ah! H-Hello!" they responded as if they had been caught out.

"Now, now, I told you it's fine. We're just here to move this, all right?" Once the Old Hob had consoled the younger, they headed to where the bed was

"No need to be scared, lil guy, I won't hurtcha." Alfred leaned forward a bit again, but made sure to keep a good distance between him and the new Hob to keep them from getting too nervous. "Do you need help, or will you manage?"

"Hmm..." The Hobs lifted the bed to test the waters. "No, I think we'll be fine, thank you." Grulmere replied with a smile, before turning to Arthur. "Shall we take it back now then?"

"Yes, please!"

With a chuckle, the Hob returned to Alfred. "All right, then, I suppose I shall see you round."

"Yeah, sure! It was nice meeting you!" Alfred gave him a small salute. "There'll be milk for you guys tonight too. Warm, right?"

"Preferably, yes. And it was good to meet you too, Alfred." The other Hob gave a nod of agreement, and they both headed for the hole. "I suppose this'll be goodbye for now."

"Guesso. Uhh, good luck with all the other little Hoblings!"

"Thank you. And take care of Arthur for me." And with that, they were gone.

"Of course I will..." Alfred murmured, though it was too late for the Hob to hear. He looked to Arthur and smiled.

"Well... W-What now?"

"I guess we get settled in to living with each other."

"All right!"

Grinning, Alfred scooped him up into a hug.

And get settled in they did. Luckily Alfred managed to get almost all of his stuff unpacked before his classes at the university started- though he still didn't go into his mother's bedroom. As promised he left milk out for the Hobs every night, and Arthur slept comfortably next to him on the pillow.

At the university he quickly got used to the courses and made some friends, though none of them were very close ones. He certainly wasn't going to be bringing any of them home, that was for sure. They were nice though, despite being less lively than his former classmates in America. It was all good for him for the next few days until his father decided to ruin everything by calling again.

"You know, you could always come back. I'll take you back in after you apologize to me and we can move on from this foolishness."

Alfred groaned softly- he hadn't bothered checking the caller ID and now it was too late to hang up. "I'm not apologizing to you, fuck you if you think I am, and I sure as hell am not going back!" His voice rose in volume with every word, and his temper flared.

Head rising at the noise, Arthur frowned and peered to the living room, eyes growing wide as he saw Alfred.

"Alfred, don't you curse at me-"

"I'll curse however much I want!" Alfred's fists clenched. "I told you not to call here. I don't want anything to do with you anymore."

"That's harsh. I'm your father."

"No. You're a damned horrible person and I won't-"

"Don't make me go over there and force you, boy!"

"NO! Stay the hell away from here!" Alfred slammed his fist down on a nearby table, sending a spiderweb-thin crack shooting through the wood. "Don't you dare show your face around here, _dad_." The last word was sneered.

Arthur jumped as the table was hit, blinking through his nervousness. This probably wasn't something he should interrupt, but... He tentatively flew into the room.

"Alfred F. Jones-"

"I'm nineteen! You don't control me anymore, and frankly I don't give a shit about what you say anymore. I can make my own choices!"

"Now listen here-"

"No!" Alfred stood again and started pacing, a deep glower on his face. "Stay away and don't you dare fucking call, or I'll have a restraining order filed!" He hung up and hurled the phone onto the couch.

Hesitating only a second, Arthur wandered closer to the man. "...Alfred?" he called quietly.

Alfred turned his glare onto the fairy. His father left him in such bad moods. Deep down he felt bad for his attitude now, but he couldn't help it. "What do you want?" he snapped.

The Boon jumped a little again, eyes widening at the mood of the man. "Is everything all right...?"

"No. Now go away, Arthur." Alfred's arms trembled slightly.

"But-"

"GO AWAY!" Not thinking through his haze of anger, Alfred lashed out at him with his hand and knocked him from the air.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: And let there be angst~


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: What'll happen now?

* * *

><p>Unable to prevent himself from collapsing to the ground in a heap, Arthur scrambled back a little, staring eyes turning frightened. "A-Alfred..." His voice came out quiet and upset.<p>

Immediately Alfred froze, the anger draining from him, and his body trembled for an entirely different reason. He stared back at the fairy a moment longer before fleeing the room, going to his bedroom and locking himself in.

It only took Arthur an instant to gather himself together and rush to follow Alfred, not even thinking about it, and he stood outside his bedroom door. "Alfred." he called, knocking on the door gently.

Alfred was lying on his bed, sobbing into the pillows so therefore didn't hear him. Oh God, what had he done? He curled up and cried harder. He hoped beyond anything that Arthur was all right, but right now he felt too guilty to go out there. His anger was long gone, replaced with self-loathing.

"Alfred!" the fae called, louder this time. If the other didn't respond, he'd have to find some other way in.

Breath hitching, Alfred shuddered. "Go 'way, please!" he called hoarsely. He didn't want to hurt Arthur more.

"Alfred, I'm fine! Let me in, please."

"N-No!"

Sighing, Arthur took a step back to think, and he noticed a gap under the door. Wriggling through, Arthur stood and brushed himself off in Alfred's- their- room. "Alfred, really..." he said, his tone more patient now.

"Please!" Alfred whimpered a bit and burrowed under the covers. "Please, go 'way..."

"Why should I?" Arthur asked, affronted, and he flew up beside the lump under the duvet.

"Don't wanna hurt you more." Alfred mumbled, moving away from him. "M'sorry, m'sorry, please stay away!"

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm fine, see?" Arthur said gently, making sure he showed no sign of the slight bruising that was likely forming on his left side.

"N-No, please!" Alfred curled more in on himself.

"Why not? Alfred, I know you're not going to hurt me..."

"I already did!" Alfred wailed, sobbing harder again. "Please, please, just go!"

"No!" Arthur glowered at the other. "You and I both know that was an accident, so if you think I'm going to leave you, you're wrong!"

"Please..." Alfred whispered, his voice cracking.

Arthur's voice grew softer, and he regretted his harshness a little. "Alfred...it's all right, really. I'm okay, and it was just a mistake. Everybody lashes out sometimes." He landed softly on the lump, probably where Alfred's shoulder would be, still refusing to leave him.

The moment he felt the touch Alfred froze again, though he couldn't stop his hands from trembling. "P-Please Arthur... Don't wanna hurt you..."

"You're not going to."

"B-But-"

"But what? You won't hurt me..."

"But I did!" Alfred shifted a bit and peered out at him with teary eyes.

Arthur tilted his head when he saw the other, giving him a soft smile. "You didn't mean to."

Alfred whimpered a bit again. "M'sorry..."

"It's all right, really." Arthur's smile grew wider. "Okay? Why don't we sleep?"

Alfred slowly nodded. Trying not to move his body around too much so he wouldn't dislodge Arthur from his perch, he took the pillow and slid it to the very far corner of the bed. "There ya go..." he said softly, wearily, as he dropped his head down to the mattress.

"Alfred..." Arthur looked across at the pillow. "No, what about you?"

"I'll be fine..." Alfred hugged himself and nestled his head as far down in his arms as he could manage.

"You'll hurt your neck."

"I'll be fine." Alfred repeated quietly.

"Alfred, I am supposed to protect you from bad dreams. If you sleep like that, you'll get them, so use the damn pillow. I don't need it, I'm smaller than you anyway." The fairy could not bear for Alfred to be in any sort of pain.

"No! I'll be okay, I promise. Just go to sleep, Arthur."

"...I can't if you're not happy..." Arthur mumbled to himself, but he walked over to the pillow on the other side anyway and flopped down on it.

"Yeah you can." Alfred whispered back. He rolled over onto his other side and gave a soft sigh.

Curling up on his side, the fairy shivered a little as he lay awake thinking.

After a few minutes, when Alfred thought Arthur was asleep, he sat up and took his shirt off, gently draping it over the fairy as a sort of blanket, but not tucking him in and making sure not to touch him at all. "I'm sorry, Arthur..." he murmured before lying back down and closing his eyes.

Arthur's eyes saddened at the words, but he nonetheless closed them, and within a few hours had finally nodded off to sleep.

Alfred woke the next morning, and when he moved he found that indeed his neck hurt a bit. But he sucked it up and rolled over onto his back, staring at the ceiling, flashbacks from yesterday zipping through his mind as his eyes threatened tears once more.

Finally Arthur woke up and he rubbed his eyes, only just remembering where he was. "...Good morning." he said, his voice a little more somber than usual.

"Mornin'." Alfred mumbled back, not taking his eyes off the ceiling. After another moment of staring at it he suddenly stood up and grabbed his towel and a spare set of clothes. "Goin' to shower..." he muttered as he quickly left the room.

Belated, Arthur sank back down into the pillow, waiting for the other to come back out. How would he convince Alfred it really was okay?

The hot water helped mask his tears so Alfred cried a bit more under the showerhead as he washed himself, and then rinsed it all off completely so there was no trace of it. When he was done he poked his head back into the room. "You want breakfast before I leave for classes?" he asked quietly, staring at the floor at the foot of the bed.

"Y-Yeah." the fairy answered carefully, looking at the other sadly.

"C'mon then." Alfred withdrew his head and moved to the kitchen. Picking up the empty milk bowl, he set it into the sink as he turned the kettle on and took out some eggs.

Arthur followed him to the kitchen, sitting on the table as usual as he waited, trying not to chew his lower lip.

Alfred quickly fried up some scrambled eggs while the water boiled, and soon he placed a teacup and small plate before the fairy. The rest of the eggs he ate himself before grabbing his coffee- which he had made earlier- and picking up his bag. "...Guess I'll see you later, then?" he asked, pausing and glancing at the other.

Blinking at Alfred's speed, Arthur frowned at him "So soon...?"

Alfred shrugged. "Yeah... Not really much reason for me to stay any later..."

"Oh, all right... Well, bye then." Arthur paused a moment. "Have a good day."

"See ya..." Alfred gave him a tiny little wave and left.

Arthur watched the man go and then slowly headed to leave, only to be stopped by a voice behind him.

"Arthur?"

The fairy flew into the waiting arms of Grulmere, who after the hug, gave Arthur a whack with his staff.

"Just what is going on?!"

After explaining to him the situation the Hob berated him for it with talks of "keep making sure he's all right" and "try something else to make him feel better" and "do you want him to leave again?"

"I know I'm bonded to him, but I don't know how to convince him!"

"You'll just have to keep trying. He'll come around soon enough. Perhaps show him your trust?"

"I know..."

Alfred spent the day moping and barely focused. His teachers and peers noticed, but he only shrugged them off with a halfhearted smile. When he got home again that evening he tried to be as quiet as possible, and looked around cautiously to make sure Arthur wasn't anywhere near him.

Hearing the door, Arthur tentatively made his way toward the entrance hall.

The human froze when he saw him. "O-Oh, hello Arthur... How was your day?"

"Mine was all right... Yours?"

"It was okay too... Got some homework to do though, so I'll be in my room." Alfred skirted around him, leaving enough empty space between them that there was no way Arthur would be in any danger of him.

"Oh, do you need any help with it?" Arthur called out hopefully.

"Nah, I'm good." Alfred ducked his head and retreated to his room, closing the door softly.

As soon as the door shut in his face, Arthur drifted to the floor and sat in front of it, wondering what on Earth he could do. Alfred meanwhile had gone over to his desk and dropped heavily in his chair, staring at the floor between his feet. After a few minutes of silence, Arthur knocked on the door and called out to Alfred.

"Y-Yeah?" Alfred looked up sharply.

"Can I come in?"

"W-Why?"

"It's lonely out here."

Alfred looked over and hesitated.

"...And cold..." Arthur felt bad, but he exaggerated his teeth chattering, hoping Alfred would hear it.

Resolve breaking, Alfred stood up and opened the door, though he immediately backed away from it. "Why'd ya wanna come in so badly?"

"Because I don't like you acting like this with me..." Arthur's voice was quiet and slightly nervous as he stepped in.

"Like what? I just don't wanna hurt you..." Alfred stepped backwards until his knees hit the bedside and he dropped down onto it.

"Alfred, I know you're not going to..."

"But I did!" Alfred cried out, running his hands roughly through his hair.

"It was an accident!" Arthur gave the other a desperate look.

"B-But still!" Alfred looked back at him, his own eyes tortured. "I don't wanna do it again..." His voice dropped to barely a whisper.

"You won't!" Arthur sighed. "Alfred, you were annoyed, caught up in the heat of the moment, and just lashed out...that's hardly difficult! It's not something you'll do again. And I wasn't even hurt."

"Show me then." Alfred said quietly.

After a brief pause Arthur lifted his left sleeve up, showing the bare skin below. "There."

"...Take your shirt off."

"Wha- I can't show you my whole body, Alfred!"

"Take it off, Arthur. Show me you're okay."

Arthur frowned at the man, trying to battle it out before reluctantly taking off his shirt.

Alfred whimpered a bit when he saw it, his eyes going wide. "M'sorry Arthur!" He scooted even more away from him on the bed.

"No, Alfred, I'm fine!"

"You're not, look at your side!"

"It's- It's not that bad." Arthur's own eyes blazed into the other man's. "Honestly, this hurts me more."

"Wh-What does?"

"You being like this... I'm not some fragile thing, I'm your friend for God's sake! It's hard to have you avoiding me like this."

Alfred looked down at his hands and his shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry..."

"Then you could stop avoiding me...?" The fairy's tone was soft, and he tilted his head questioningly at the man.

"A-All right..." Alfred replied equally as softly, though he hesitated a bit.

"Good. Thank you."

Nodding slightly, Alfred rubbed at his arms. "S-So what now?"

Seeing that Alfred was still tentative, the fae sighed. After a moment he thought of an idea. "How about you come and meet the others?"

"T-The others?" Alfred squeaked out.

"The other fairies. Well, they're all Hobs."

"W-What?!" Alfred froze and stared at him with wide eyes. "No, I can't! Aren't some of 'em really little?"

"It's fine. They'd probably love to meet you."

"But what if I hurt them?"

Arthur took a couple of steps towards Alfred, holding his arms out to the other. "You won't. As I've said, they've spent their life avoiding humans. And I know you'll be especially careful around them."

Alfred instinctively reached out towards him. "A-Are you sure?"

Reaching him, the fairy placed his tiny hands onto Alfred's. "Of course. I'm certain."

A small shiver went through Alfred at the contact, and his fingers curled lightly around Arthur's hands. "I- I'm scared..." he murmured, looking mournfully down at him.

"Don't be." Arthur gave the other a small, reassuring smile.

Alfred blinked a lot and gave a little sniff. "Could- Could I-" He drew his hands ever so slightly more to himself.

A small, puzzled frown made its way onto Arthur's face before he realized what Alfred was wanting. "You don't need to ask." he said with a slight nod.

Hands trembling, Alfred scooped him up and held him in his lap.

Arthur's smile became warm and he sat down there, settling himself comfortably.

After a moment Alfred raised him higher, pressing him lightly against his chest in a hug. "I'm sorry Artie..." It felt strange to use the nickname again, but Alfred found that he had missed it. He lay down slowly on his back so the fairy was plopped down on his chest.

Arthur chuckled slightly, happy to be back to this, and he sat happily on the other's chest, looking up at him. "It's okay."

"I really am." Still moving with as much caution as he could manage, Alfred traced up and down his arm with a fingertip.

Arthur twitched a little at the feeling, not out of discomfort at all. "And it really is okay." he insisted, flashing the other a reassuring smile.

"Okay." Alfred smiled slightly at him in return. He continued the motions while his eyes fell onto his messenger bag. He still had homework to do, but Arthur...

Arthur relaxed into the touch more, and his eyes followed Alfred's to the bag. "Oh..."

"Hmm? Sorry, I just... I gotta..."

"Ah, no, I know, go ahead." Arthur replied, flitting upwards to hover above Alfred. "My offer still stands, by the way, if you do need any help."

"Thanks." Alfred sat up, still incredibly careful of where Arthur was. "Do you want ice for your side?"

"No, no, it's perfectly fine." Arthur would make sure to hide his ever-so-slight wince for the next couple of days.

"Are you sure?" Alfred's look turned worried. "If you're in pain..."

"It's nothing I can't deal with. And it'll heal quickly enough."

"B-But are you sure? I don't want ya to be in pain..."

Arthur nodded gently. "It's not that bad..."

"Okay..." Alfred slowly took a seat on his chair and dragged the messenger bag closer to himself. "But if it does start hurting, then please tell me and we can get you ice or some cream or something."

"I will."

"Good." Alfred pulled his books out and started on his work. Most of it was science or math, but Arthur was able to help a little bit with the simpler numbers and then with his English as well- after all, he was an English fairy. He finished up relatively quickly, in about two hours, and when he was finally done he sighed with contentment and tentatively held out his hand for Arthur to land on.

Arthur carefully flew onto Alfred's hand and looked up at the man.

Alfred grinned down and him and carried him to the bathroom, where he closed the door and made sure the window was shut. He set his hand down onto the sink edge so the fairy could get off. "Now..."

After frowning between Alfred and the sink, Arthur got the message and stepped off. "What...?"

"Take your shirt off." Alfred commanded cheerfully, reaching up to grab a little tube.

"What?" Arthur stared at the other. "Why?"

"So I can put some of this on you!" Alfred squeezed some of the cream onto his finger and then wagged it in Arthur's face. "It helps bruises and cuts heal!" His demeanor sombered. "Please? I-I wanna help somehow..."

"Oh..." Arthur softened at Alfred's face, taking his shirt off once again. "All right..."

"Thanks." Hand trembling ever so slightly, Alfred rubbed the cream over Arthur's bruised side, his other fingers wrapping around the fairy's torso to keep him in place.

Eyes closed, Arthur tensed and jumped slightly at the cold feeling.

"Sorry..." Alfred mumbled, going as quickly as he could while still being gentle.

"N-No, it's fine. Just cold."

"Still." Alfred rubbed it in well enough that the cream vanished before moving away and going to wash his hands. "There ya go!"

As soon as Alfred's hands disappeared, Arthur stumbled and slipped on the edge of the sink.

"A-Arthur!" Alfred wasn't fast enough to stop him from tumbling into the bottom of it into the still cold water, but he did manage to shut off the faucet and fish him out moments later. "Are you okay?!"

Arthur sputtered and stared up at Alfred with wide eyes, only pulling himself together enough to give a frantic nod after a few moments.

"I'm sorry- shit-" He grabbed a towel and wrapped Arthur up in it to get him dry. "Are you sure?"

"I'm... I'm fine..." Arthur still looked bewildered as he was dried off, looking down at his sodden clothes.

"We've gotta get you into something dry- have you got any other clothes?"

"N-no, I don't... Sorry," Arthur added guiltily.

"Don't apologize, Artie." Alfred thought for a moment before suddenly brightening. "Oh! I'll just blow dry 'em for you! And you can stay in the towel or in my blankets while I do!"

"Ah. All right. I suppose that'll have to do."

"Okay! Now strip!"

"What? Now?" Arthur blinked at the man in surprise, his eyebrows raising a little.

"Well yeah! The longer you stay in those wet clothes, the more likely you'll get sick!" Alfred placed the towel down on the ground and then placed his hands over his eyes. "See? Not looking."

"That's... that's true enough, I suppose..." Arthur looked down at himself before carefully rolling off the sodden trousers. "Should I just...go under the towel?" he asked, rubbing one of his arms a little awkwardly.

"Sure!" After another few moments Alfred hesitantly peeked at him. Seeing him safely in the towel, he picked it up, his cheeks heating up slightly at the thought that he was essentially holding a naked fairy in his hand. "I'm gonna take you to my room, kay? The blow dryer might be loud..."

"All right." Arthur nodded, quiet, in the palm of Alfred's hand.

Keeping a firm grasp on the towel, Alfred took him to his room and got him settled underneath a warm blanket. "There we go!" He grinned and ruffled Arthur's hair with a fingertip. He noticed it was still a bit damp, but he figured that wouldn't be too much of an issue. "Be right back with the clothes, kay?"

"Okay." Arthur replied, looking up at Alfred as he left.

Alfred gave him a brief little wave just before closing the door. When he was back in the bathroom he scooped up the clothing and spent a few minutes just marveling at it, poking his fingers through the holes and examining the articles under the lights. Finally he snapped out of it and started the drying.

Since the clothing was so small, it was warm and dry within a minute. Alfred rubbed it against his cheek a moment to feel the texture again before stopping and blushing again. He stared at himself in the mirror. What was he doing, rubbing against a shirt and pants like they belonged to his beloved? He shook his head at himself before leaving and going back to the bedroom.

Arthur had been drawing circles on the blanket before being interrupted by Alfred's entrance, and he looked quickly up at the man. "Welcome back."

"Thanks." Kneeling by the bed, Alfred deposited the shirt, pants, and underwear before the fairy. "There ya go Artie! Are you warm?"

Arthur nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, much warmer now that-" The fairy was interrupted by a small sneeze and he blinked, dumbfounded. That had never happened before.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Even lil fairies can get colds. XD


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: Sorry for the long delay!

* * *

><p>Alfred blinked as well, and then burst out laughing at Arthur's expression. "Bless- Bless you, Artie." he got out between chuckles.<p>

"W-What? And why are you laughing?" Arthur turned to Alfred with a defensive frown.

"That was cute, Artie! And your face!"

"How? Why does that mean I should be blessed?" Arthur puffed, affronted.

"It's just something you say if someone sneezes." Alfred explained. He chuckled for a little more before turning serious. "But I think you caught a cold..."

"Really? I feel fi-" Another sneeze. "_Fine_." Arthur finished determinedly.

"Aww..." Alfred cooed, a grin stretching across his lips.

"What?!"

"You're cute!" Alfred declared. "Though we should probably get some tea and chicken soup in you."

Arthur scowled at this, nodding at the offer. "That does sound nice."

"All right!" Alfred gently tucked him in underneath the blankets and whisked the towel away. "Okay, hang on then, I'll be right back with it!"

Grulmere was in the kitchen cleaning away some old crumbs on the counter when Alfred entered. "Ah, hello, my dear boy." the Hob called out to the other. He would have scuttled back to his Hob hole if it wasn't for the fact he wanted to talk to Alfred anyway.

"Oh, hey there!" Alfred frowned slightly when he saw what the fairy was doing. "You don't gotta do that, I could have gotten it later." he said as he approached him.

The Hob simply shrugged. "It's what I'm meant to do, after all. I've been doing it since before you were born."

"Oh, right." Alfred chuckled and scratched the back of his neck.

"This is good timing, actually. I've been meaning to talk to you, my lad."

"Y-You have?" Alfred's voice squeaked a tiny bit. It was incredible, really, how nervous fairies could make him. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no, not really." The Hob regarded him critically a moment. "I heard you and Arthur had...some sort of dispute, that's all."

Alfred's eyes immediately filled with guilt and he sank down into the nearest chair, staring at his hands. "M'sorry, I didn't mean it I swear!"

With a sigh, Grulmere walked towards the male. "My boy, it's not my apology to accept. The important thing is what the situation is now."

"I've been apologizing to him since it happened, but I can't help feeling guilty..." Alfred mumbled. "And now Arti- Arthur's caught a bit of a cold. I was gonna make him some tea and chicken noodle soup..."

"If you've apologized, he's likely forgiven you by now. He's a big boy, he can heal quickly enough." the Hob waved off, looking at Alfred afterwards. "Well, what are you waiting for? I can help too, should you wish for it."

"H-Help with what?" Alfred jumped a bit.

"Well, the food of course. Aren't you going to make it?"

"Oh, yeah! You wanna help?"

"I'm perfectly happy to."

"Okay then! Uhh...I don't really know how to make chicken noodle soup?" Alfred admitted.

"Are you saying you came down with the intention of cooking something you didn't know how to?" The Hob sighed and made his way over to a mass of recipe books. "I'm not sure about noodles, but chicken soup is easy enough to make. I suppose you could always add noodles after."

"I-I just wanna make him feel better..." Alfred's voice came out quiet and he vaguely felt as though he was being scolded by a parent.

"I know, I know. So, you'll need to get the ingredients together." Grulmere said, nodding towards the cupboard.

"Got it. What ingredients, exactly?" Alfred stood and looked at him expectantly.

The Hob raised an eyebrow at the other before pointing the ingredients out to him. Once he had done that, he explained how to make it and stood by, watching Alfred and helping whenever requested.

After a little over an hour and twenty minutes, the soup was simmering merrily, and Alfred had a broad smile on his face. "Oh thank you, Mr. Hob! Could I hug you?"

The Hob arched his eyebrows, taken aback, but smiled kindly all the same. "Why, of course, my boy."

Alfred happily scooped him up and gave him a large hug. "Thank you, thank you!"

"Don't mention it, really." the Hob said with a chuckle.

Stroking the Hob's back with a finger for a moment, Alfred eventually let go and set him down. His grin refused to vanish though.

"Well? Chop chop, you best get that up to him, hm?" Grulmere encouraged with a nod and a smile of his own.

"B-But tea first!" Alfred dashed to the kettle and quickly made it before setting both tea and soup on a tray. "Really, thanks!" He flashed one last smile at the Hob before striding back to Arthur.

"Anytime." the Hob replied.

"Ah, welcome back!" Arthur said as soon as Alfred came back in, sitting up from his bored slouch on the bed.

"Thanks!" Alfred sat down next to him. "Want me to feed you?"

"Uh...please..." Arthur said, looking at the food. "It smells good."

"The Hob helped me make it!" Alfred declared proudly as he lifted the teaspoon to Arthur's mouth.

"Oh, really?" Something about this made Arthur extremely happy, and he smiled about how well they seemed to be getting on as he took a sip from the spoon.

"Yeah! Do you wanna alternate between soup and tea, or soup first then tea?"

"I think I should alternate, perhaps..."

"Sure!" Alfred took away the spoon and picked up the teacup. He steadily fed Arthur for the next few minutes until the fairy was full.

"Thank you, Alfred." Arthur said with a smile.

"Of course, Artie!" Alfred smiled softly back at him.

"No, really! It was very-" Getting himself too excited, Arthur let out another small sneeze. "-very good." he finished, glancing off to the side.

"Aww." Alfred whispered, setting the tray aside and giving a little yawn.

Arthur's shoulders rode up at this, but he acted as if he didn't hear. At the yawn, however, he turned to face Alfred. "Ah, are you tired...?"

"A lil bit yeah. Mind if I move you to the pillow?"

"Not at all."

Alfred slowly moved him, though he also pulled the pillow closer to where he would be sleeping. He quickly changed into his pajamas and got in, settling his hand over Arthur.

Arthur settled down happily, warm under Alfred's hand, and peeked up at the other. "...Good night, Alfred."

"Good night, Arthur..." Alfred's fingers curled around him and he smiled, suddenly leaning over to press a quick kiss to the top of Arthur's head.

Eyes widening, Arthur began to flush. _It's just a normal kiss on the head._ he told himself. _I get them all the time from the Hobs!_ But still...

"Night, Artie..." Alfred mumbled before he closed his eyes and drifted off.

For once, Arthur slept heavily- he'd be easily enough woken if Alfred had a nightmare anyway, and in the middle of the night he lightly curled around Alfred's finger, hugging it as if it were a teddy bear.

Waking the next morning to a strange sensation around his hand, Alfred looked down at Arthur and smiled when he saw the little man. "Cute..." he whispered, curling his hand more around him.

After a few minutes, Arthur began to stir, and as he woke up he immediately stared at the finger in front of him, trying to assess his situation.

Alfred's grin widened and he wiggled his fingers a little bit. "Mornin'."

As Arthur realized what he was holding onto, he looked between Alfred and his finger with a shocked expression on his face. "...Good morning." he greeted carefully.

"You comfortable there?" Alfred asked cheerfully, shifting so he was closer to him.

"I-I'm sorry, I wasn't aware I was-"

"Arthur, Artie, don't be sorry." Alfred's smile turned incredibly soft. "It's nice, I- I like it..."

"Oh..." Arthur broke eye contact. "Well...it is comfortable. I suppose."

"Heh, that's good, I'm glad." Alfred lightly brushed his index finger against Arthur's side.

Arthur simply nodded before hiding his face in the finger he was holding.

"Artie..." Alfred chuckled and purred out his name. "Artie, what's wrong? Why're ya hiding?"

"Nothing. I'm not hiding!" came the muffled response.

"Then c'mon, show your face!"

Arthur risked a small peek at Alfred, frowning over his slightly red-dusted face.

Alfred just kept on grinning gently down at him. "There we go."

"What?" Arthur asked gruffly.

"You're not hiding! How do you feel? Any better?"

"A little..." Arthur sniffed slightly. "I think I still have a cold though..."

"Aww..." Alfred thought for a moment and then brightened. "Then I'll just have to stay home with you and take care of you!"

"What- Haven't you got stuff to do?" Arthur asked, not wanting to bother the man.

"Nah, I can just stay home from university. I wanna make sure you get better real soon!" Not really even thinking about it, Alfred rested his head on the pillow next to Arthur and moved his hand so the fairy was pressed right up against his cheek.

"Is that really okay...?" the fae replied, not quite convinced. "You might catch my cold, you know..."

"It'll be fine. And I'll be fine too." Alfred murmured, loving the way Arthur felt pressed against his skin. He closed his eyes and gave a content sigh.

"Well if you're sure..." Arthur mumbled in return, also letting his eyes slide shut as he unknowingly nuzzled more to Alfred.

"I am!" Alfred's fingers rubbed against Arthur's back, pressing the little man more against him.

"Fine then..." At that moment, Arthur's body decided to sneeze a little again.

Giggling at the sensation, Alfred moved his hand away so Arthur could move away from him if he wanted to.

Arthur turned away to continue his small tirade or sneezes before apologizing guiltily for the first one.

"Don't apologize Artie, it's fine!" Alfred lightly poked at his stomach.

"All right..." Arthur blinked at the other as he was poked, giving him a frown. "What was that for?"

"Dunno, just felt like it." Alfred rolled his head over, gently trapping Arthur underneath his cheek.

Arthur's eyes widened and he elbowed the man. "A-Alfred!"

"What?" Alfred asked, voice muffled. He puffed his cheek out ever so slightly.

"You're trapping me!"

"Yeah, and?" Alfred rolled an eye to look down at him, the blue iris shining with warmth and affection.

"W-Well, are you going to get off?!"

"Nahhh, I like it here." Alfred smiled and closed his eyes. He decided that he really loved the position they were in, and briefly wondered what it would be like to kiss Arthur. Wait- what? Where the heck had that come from?! He- He couldn't do that, Arthur was a fairy and he probably wouldn't want to and really, where had that come from?

But the more he thought about it, the more sure he was. He really wanted to kiss Arthur some day.

"Wha- Well...if you insist." Arthur sighed. "Not for too long! I'll go numb."

Startled out of his thoughts and cheeks heating up a bit, Alfred moved away. "There ya go!"

"Thank you..."

"No problem!" Distracted by his revelation, Alfred soon became lost in his thoughts, trying to figure out how this could have happened. Arthur- Arthur was a _fairy_, for crying out loud! A ridiculously cu- A fairy. He repeated it over and over. There was no way it could ever work. But still, simply imagining the tiny flutter of Arthur's lips against his skin made him tingle warmly...

Arthur huffed before tilting his head and frowning slightly. "Alfred?"

"Hmm?" Alfred uttered, still distracted.

"Are you all right...?" Arthur's look turned worried.

"Yeah..." Alfred's hand slowly lifted and his fingers traced across his cheek, where the phantom kisses had been.

The fae lifted his eyebrows, not convinced, and his tone grew more concerned. "A-Are you sure?"

Alfred blinked again and snapped out of it. "Yeah, yeah, sorry. It's pretty early still, you wanna sleep some more? Sleep's good for sicknesses."

"I'm not particularly tired, but I suppose I could try..." Arthur replied, still throwing the other worried glances.

"Mmm, well is there anything else you'd wanna do?" Alfred bit his lip in thought.

"I don't really know what you do if you're ill... I suppose I could eat something?"

"More soup?" Alfred asked with a grin, though the smile was a bit vacant. "Well humans would usually take a bath or somethin', take medicine, wrap up nice an' warm with like a book or a movie..."

"Yes please." the smaller replied. "And that all sounds good, I'll try it."

"Heh." Alfred's face lit up as an idea struck him. "A tea cup!"

"What?"

"You can take a bath in one!"

"Really? Well, I suppose, if that's easiest..."

"Well what else is there? If you were to use my tub it'd be like a lake to you and I don't want ya to drown or anything..." Alfred rolled over onto his side so he was facing Arthur again.

"All right, all right, fair enough. A teacup it is then." Arthur rolled his eyes slightly.

"Awesome! Here, climb on and you can choose your teacup!" Alfred held out his hand to him.

Arthur carefully climbed onto the man's hand and sat. "I don't really think I mind..."

"Some are bigger though. And they've got different designs! My mom had lots of them." Alfred rose and carried him to the kitchen where, after setting him down gently on the table, proceeded to line up all of his mother's teacups so Arthur could take his pick.

"Mmm..." Arthur wandered across, finger on his chin in thought, before stopping in front of one beautiful bone china specimen. "Perhaps this one..."

"That used to be her favourite..." Alfred said softly.

"A-Ah, sorry, we can use another one!" came the hurried reply from the fairy.

"No, it's fine." Alfred gave him a smile and picked up the rest of the teacups, putting them back in their places.

"Well... If you're sure..." Arthur focused on a spot on the table.

"Of course! It'll be put to use at least, rather than just sittin' there and collecting dust." Alfred lightly nudged him. "Hey there..."

"Hm?" Arthur responded, looking up.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just feel a little bad, I suppose."

"Why? For using the cup?"

"Yes, just a little. I didn't realize..."

"Artie, really. It's fine." Alfred ruffled his hair up with a finger. "Knowing my mom, she'd probably be real happy that her favourite teacup was getting used by a fairy."

Arthur let out a small smile. "Yes, she was rather lovely to us..."

"She would have loved you... And the Hob..."

"She did, she really did. And he loved her too. I didn't really know her that well though..."

Alfred's brow furrowed. "...What?"

"Well, she was so nice to us. He even went to visit her...uh, later on. He didn't usually do that." the fairy said with a frown.

"H-He did?" Alfred's eyes went bright with tears.

"Yes..." Arthur looked up at the other and panicked slightly. "A-Alfred?"

"I'm all right..." Alfred murmured. He went over to the Hob hole and knocked lightly on the wood next to it.

"I-" Arthur watched as the Hob wandered out, tilting his head in interest.

"Oh! Yes?" Grulmere replied, his eyebrows raising in surprise.

Alfred swept him gently to his chest into a hug, not even caring about the nakedness. "Thank you, thank you so much..."

The Hob froze in his shock, before chuckling slightly. "What for, my boy?"

"My mom. You- You-" Alfred held him closer and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Ah yes. A wonderful woman. It's quite alright."

Alfred slowly ended the embrace and simply held the Hob in his hands, looking down at him. "Artie said you w-went to her?"

"Indeed. I had to thank her for everything somehow."

"Thank you." Alfred repeated, his voice a whisper. "If there's _anything_ I can do, really, ever..."

The Hob smiled kindly at Alfred. "Just keep looking after us, my boy."

The tears overflowed and spilled down Alfred's cheeks as he vehemently nodded. "I will. I will I promise!"

"Good." Grulmere patted the human gently. "And take care of Arthur."

"I will!" Alfred's voice squeaked a bit.

"Thank you."

"Yeah! Anytime! Really!"

"All right." Grulmere smiled up at the other. "I should probably be getting back."

"Yeah..." Alfred lowered his head to the fairy's level. "Say though, real quick. How... How did you find Arthur?"

"Hm?" The Hob raised a brow. "Ah, well I found him one evening collapsed in the garden. No idea where he'd come from, but he was rather weak. He doesn't seem to want to talk about it either."

Alfred's eyes saddened. "He- He was alone?"

"Yes. He always was worried about fitting in here..." Grulmere sighed gently.

"Well he's not gonna be alone ever again!" Alfred declared softly.

"I should hope so."

"He's not! He's gonna have me, always!"

"Well I'm glad." the Hob chuckled. "It seems it was good for Arthur to bond with you after all."

"You thought it wasn't?"

"Well... I was worried for the lad, after you left."

"I... I'm sorry. I didn't wanna go, I never would have left if I had a choice!" Alfred's eyes churned with guilt, and his feeling of affection and protectiveness for the little fairy grew.

"I understand. It's all right now." Grulmere smiled up at the other to give him some comfort.

"I won't ever willingly leave him, I promise!" Alfred's voice grew rapidly in volume.

"I know, I know." the Hob replied as Arthur frowned and peeked over the edge of the table to see what was going on.

"I won't..." Alfred hunched in on himself a little bit.

"I really do understand... Is there something wrong, my boy?"

Just the thought of leaving Arthur or making Arthur sad at all threatened to break Alfred's heart. "N-No, I'm all right." He mustered up a smile for the elder fairy.

"Are you sure?" he asked kindly, Arthur sitting to watch, worried at the conversation.

Alfred nodded softly, suddenly terrified at what the Hob would think of his romantic inclinations towards Arthur.

"All right then. Well you best be getting off; it looks like somebody is waiting for you." Grulmere said, nodding at the impatient fairy.

Alfred glanced at Arthur and flashed him a small smile before looking back to the Hob. "Okay. Thank you so much, again." He brought the fairy to his chest once more for a brief moment before setting him back down next to the Hob hole.

"You and your family are always welcome. I'll be off too then." the Hob replied, and he returned to his hole.

Once Arthur was sure the other fae had left, he called out to Alfred gently.

"Thanks..." Alfred spun and bounced over to where Arthur was. "Artie!" he called out happily, his hands settling down on either side of him.

Arthur jumped back a little at the sudden reappearance. "Yes...?"

"Heh, sorry." Alfred moved back a little. "You're the one who called to me, so what did you want?"

"Oh... I just thought you seemed a little..." Arthur searched for the right word, before giving up. "Anyway, aren't you supposed to be busy?"

"I'm all right, Artie. And oooh right, bath time! Hop on, unless you wanna fly?" Alfred flipped one of his hands so it was resting palm up in case Arthur wanted to get carried.

"Ah, all right. This is fine." Arthur strolled on the man's hand.

Alfred smiled, happy that Arthur had chosen his hand. His fingers curled protectively around his form as he stood and grabbed the teacup in the other hand. After carrying them to the bathroom, he settled Arthur down on the edge of the sink and fiddled around with the water, trying to get it at a good temperature. "...How's your side?" he asked quietly to pass the time.

"Hm? It's all right. I've bar-" Arthur sneezed, pausing in annoyance before continuing. "Barely noticed it."

"Heh." Alfred chuckled at the sneeze, but his eyes flashed with sadness at the reminder of what he'd done.

"Hm?" Arthur tilted his head at the man.

"Nah, nothin'." Alfred focused back on the water, and when it was finally a good temperature he added some to the teacup, filling it almost to the brim.

"All right..."

"Here you go!" Sliding the teacup over to him, Alfred shifted away.

Arthur glanced down at the cup and then back up at Alfred. "Do I... Do I just get in?"

"Yeah! I uhh... I guess I'll just leave you for now and check up on you later?" Alfred's cheeks heated up a bit at the thought of a naked Arth- nope, he was not going there.

"Yes, I suppose..." Arthur tugged at his shirt, a little embarrassed at the thought of _bathing_ in somebody else's _teacup_. "A-Ah, do you have anything to wash with?"

Alfred nodded and filled up a bottle cap with some body wash, and another one with shampoo. "There you go!"

"Thank you..."

"'Course, Artie. Anything for you."

Arthur gave a small smile at this, turning his face to hide it. "W-Well..."

"I'll leave ya now then?" Alfred grinned at him.

"A-Ah, if you don't mind..."

"Kay, see ya later then! If you need anything just shout, and I'll check up in a lil bit." Alfred gave him a salute and left, closing the door quietly behind him.

After nodding to the man and making sure he'd left, Arthur stripped and stepped gently into the makeshift bath and began to soak.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: The romance begins! Pfft Alfred's so awkward...


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**: The romance thickens! Quick time between realization and confession XD

* * *

><p>Alfred flopped about on his bed for a while, reading comic books until he felt enough time had passed- ten minutes had, indeed. He crept to the bathroom and opened the door a crack, peeking in. His eyes widened at the sight of Arthur's head and neck and limbs draped delicately over the sides of the teacup and his mind flashed with ideas. He closed the door again and gathered up the necessary flowers and lights and his phone before going back and knocking.<p>

"But don't move a muscle!"

Eyes widening, Arthur stuttered before sinking ever so slightly lower- and only then remembering what Alfred had asked of him. "C-Come in..."

Alfred grinned and came in, depositing everything next to him. "Sorry, couldn't resist. But could I set up and take a pic? You look so pretty!" he pleaded, eyes wide.

"P-Pretty? I'm... I'm n-" Arthur stopped himself, surveying Alfred and his equipment before giving a slight nod. "All right, if you insist..."

"You're very pretty, Arthur! And that pose, yes!" Alfred quickly set everything up and then dimmed the lights. He crouched down on eye level a few feet away and pointed the camera of his phone. "Okay, now relax a lil bit, please?"

"Al-All right..." Arthur sat up a little more, turning more red as he did- he was naked, after all-, and tried to follow Alfred's request to look more relaxed.

"Perfect...okay tilt your head back a tiny bit more."

"Uhm... Okay..." Arthur did as Alfred directed, hoping the water wasn't too see through.

Alfred took the shot- he had created something like a miniature flower garden behind Arthur, with the teacup at the forefront. And the lighting was set so that Arthur was almost completely in shadow, with the emphasis being on the flowers and leaves behind him. His head and limbs draped gracefully and laxly over the sides of it, completing the image.

"Perfect! One more, kay? Could you move so you're on your stomach with just your head and arms and wings above the water? And then face me and trail your hands over the sides and flare up your wings and look right at me?"

"I... I can try." Arthur muttered, trying to move as the man asked, though finding it difficult to drag his eyes up to Alfred.

"Artie..." Alfred cajoled, trying to get him to look further up. "C'mon, look at me..."

Shifting very slightly, Arthur looked up through his eyelashes at the other man, still hesitant to make eye contact with him.

Alfred smiled softly at him and tilted his chin up a little bit. "Come on Artie, lemme see your pretty eyes."

The fairy sighed and tentatively lifted his head more, cheeks burning even further as he hoped that was far enough for Alfred.

"There we go..." Alfred smiled and took the picture. When he looked back at it, the smile grew. The green of Arthur's eyes was just barely visible if he looked close, accented by a tendril of light that angled perfectly across his face. "Look!" Alfred moved forward and showed him both images.

They were really rather good, even if Arthur was in a bath, and he studied them a while. "You're a good photographer..." he mumbled.

"Heh, thanks! I do a lil on the side of stuff. But look Artie, you look so ethereal!" Alfred sat down cross-legged on the tiles, with his back to the sink to give Arthur even a little bit of privacy. His hair was the only thing that stuck up over the edge. "So you done?"

"Well... Thank you? I think it's more the photo though." Arthur sunk back down into the cup. "Yes, just about."

"Nah, it's totally you! Anyway, the towel's off to the side, behind the flowers. Can you see it? And let me know when I can stand up!"

"All- All right." After a minute or so, Arthur stepped out and quickly made his way to the towel, wrapping it around himself. "It's okay now..."

"Awesome." Alfred stood and held out a hand. "Here, climb on and let's go do some other stuff!"

Arthur once more made his way to Alfred, dragging the towel behind him, to take his place in the other's hand.

Alfred took him out of the bathroom, and after Arthur dressed they spent the rest of the day on the couch watching television and movies, and eating chicken noodle soup. Alfred had to go back to school the next day, but he made sure to tend to Arthur as long as he possibly could in the morning, and the moment he got back as well. Within a few days the cold passed and the fairy was back to normal, as were their lives. Well, as normal as they settled into.

Then one night, about a week later, Alfred had a rather...interesting dream. In it he was back on the hill Arthur had told him to go to the first time the fairy had gone in, though again he wasn't alone. No this time he was sitting against the tree, Arthur on his lap. Except Arthur was wingless and human-sized. And currently pressing his lips to Alfred's. Well Alfred wasn't going to complain, and he pressed back.

"Mmm, Arthur..." he mumbled into the kiss, his arms winding around Dream-Arthur's neck.

Arthur bolted up as soon as he heard his name making its way out of the sleeping American's mouth. Was Alfred having nightmares again? It had been a while. With now practiced ease, the Boon closed his eyes to phase into Alfred's dream and found himself in a place he recognized. He looked around, and not too far off, saw some figures by...was that the tree from the first dream they shared?

The dream Arthur smiled against Alfred's lips and pressed more against him. Alfred let out another low moan and slipped his tongue into Dream-Arthur's mouth, his eyes long shut. It was everything he imagined in a kiss and then more, and Alfred's arms tightened.

As Arthur neared, his eyes grew wider at the two figures, and he stopped dead when he could see them clearly, mouth somewhat agape. "Al- Alfred...?" he said quietly, voice coming out in a murmured whisper.

Dream-Arthur vanished and Alfred's eyes flew open. He jerked back and hit the tree trunk with his head, his arms crashing to his sides. "A-Arthur?!" he asked hoarsely, cheeks heating up very quickly.

"W-Was that...?" The fairy couldn't even finish the question, his mouth stuttering as he stared at the other.

"N-Nothing! What- What are you doing- ahhh!" Alfred buried his face in his arms, curling in on himself in an attempt to hide. Oh God, oh God what Arthur must think of him now-

"Al- Alfred, that..." Arthur wasn't stupid, he could see that the person Alfred was with was... And he was only slightly surprised to realize that he wouldn't actually mind being in that position at all. After a small hesitation, he flew closer to the other, voice growing a little softer.. "Alfred..."

"W-What?" Alfred mumbled, curling up tighter.

"Um..." Having not planned what he was going to say at this point, Arthur instead placed a hand on Alfred's shoulder. "...W-Well... It's... It's okay..."

Alfred peeked out at him hesitantly, the only parts of his face visible being an eye and part of an alarmingly red cheek.

Arthur gave the man an encouraging look. "It... It really is."

Alfred only ducked back down, too ashamed to even face him properly. Fanciful thoughts were one thing, but getting caught?

"A-Alfred..." The pain in Arthur's voice started to show through, and he bit his lip slightly.

"What?" Alfred whispered. "I- I'm sorry, Artie..." At the fairy's raw tone, he shifted a bit and just barely peeked out.

"Don't be sorry, you've nothing to be sorry for!"

"Y-You- Oh come on, you really don't mind that?!" Alfred's head shot up out of his arms and he stared at the little fairy.

"N-Not really..." Arthur replied, gaze faltering slightly under Alfred's.

Alfred's cheeks burned brighter and he lowered his gaze, though he didn't hide. "I-I don't even know when it started, or why, but I know I wanna." The words spilled from his mouth as he stared at the grass. "And you probably don't or haven't ever even thought about it or anything but I just wanna cuz I like you and you were always just _there_ for me when I needed you and..." He trailed off. "Yeah..."

Arthur watched as the man confessed this all, expression becoming more determined. "Make me bigger."

"Wh-What?" Alfred's eyes darted to meet Arthur's again.

"Make me bigger. You did it before..."

"I-If that's what you want..." Alfred gathered his thoughts and imagined Arthur bigger.

Arthur grew as suddenly as he did the first time- or rather, everything around him seemed to shrink-, and he spent a few moments looking down at himself before searching Alfred's gaze.

"Why did you wanna?" Alfred asked, a glimmer of hope flaring in him. But no, it couldn't be...

"I..." Arthur faltered slightly, and instead moved towards Alfred, raising a now human-sized hand to the man's face. It looked rather different at this size and Arthur scanned it, lost a little in the handsome features.

Alfred leaned into his touch, his eyes slipping shut.

And with that and a small gulp of air, Arthur kissed the human.

Eyes flying wide with shock for a moment, Alfred then promptly closed them again and kissed back, his trembling hand moving to Arthur's side. Arthur let out a small murmured noise, allowing his free hand to continue down to Alfred's shoulder as he relished in the new feeling. Allowing himself to melt into the kiss, Alfred pulled Arthur closer, onto his lap so by that point they were mirroring the positions he and Dream-Arthur had been in earlier. But this time it was much better. Alfred's tongue probed lightly at Arthur's lower lip.

Arthur frowned at the slightly strange- although very pleasant- sensation, though he allowed his mouth to open, his arms both resting on Alfred's shoulders. The human slipped into his mouth and explored for a moment before his tongue lightly prodded at Arthur's. Arthur somewhat hesitantly retaliated, lifting his own tongue to meddle with Alfred's.

Grinning slightly at the challenge, Alfred wrapped is tongue as far as it would go around Arthur's. Moments later though he had to pull away for breath, and after he did he rested his forehead against Arthur's. "You...?"

Blinking as their foreheads gently collided, Arthur looked up at Alfred questioningly. "I what?"

"You wanna...too?" Alfred asked softly, eyes shining bright with warmth and love and some tears.

Arthur gave a soft nod at the question, only just beginning to grow red.

"Really? A-And you don't mind that normally well..."

"I-I know, it won't be the same, but..."

"Willing to try?" Alfred whispered, but even as he finished the question he dimly heard the alarm and Arthur was torn from his grasp and he woke up.

Arthur sat up immediately, blinking at the man before him, now back to regular size.

"A-Artie..." Alfred whispered, staring at him.

After a pause that seemed like an eternity, Arthur stammered out a "Yes," quickly replaced by a "Good morning."

"Mornin'." Alfred replied automatically. His hand, which had slipped off the fairy during the night, moved towards him again though he stopped before actually touching him.

The Boon glanced at Alfred's hand a moment before he nodded gently at the man.

Alfred gently scooped him up, his thumb moving to caress against Arthur's cheek. The rest of his fingers wrapped snugly around the fairy's body, holding him still as he moved him closer.

Leaning into the touch, Arthur's eyes never left Alfred.

"May I..." Alfred bit his lip. "May I kiss you, Arthur?" he asked softly.

"Of- Of course..."

Alfred nodded and brought him even closer, pressing a warm kiss to the side of Arthur's head.

Arthur closed his eyes as he leaned into it, letting out a small sigh.

His mouth opening ever so slightly, Alfred pulled away not too long afterwards. His eyes opened as well and he smiled down at the little fairy, setting him down on his chest.

Arthur sat comfortably on his new perch, still looking up at Alfred, and he couldn't help but smile slightly in return.

"Was that okay?" Alfred asked, his voice a whisper. His fingers were still wrapped around Arthur's shoulders and they tightened just a bit.

Arthur's smile grew and he nodded happily at Alfred. "It was- nice."

"I-I'm glad. I...I dunno how fairies mate an' stuff and we can't really do anything but that's all right cuz I'm happy just cuddlin' and kissin' and stuff..." Alfred said quickly. "An' I know it's weird cuz you're a fairy but I really like you, Artie..."

"I... I think it's quite common actually. I've heard a few tales from the Hobs. I think some fairies are actually designed to be with humans." Arthur looked down at this point, sort of wishing he was one.

"Really?" Well that made Alfred feel much easier about this. "So... So the Hob wouldn't be mad at me?"

"Well..." Arthur thought about it carefully, his answer tentative. "Not _mad_, really, but...he might not like it _too_ much. H-He'd still be fine with it, though!" Hopefully.

"Okay. But we don't have to tell him right this moment, eh?" Alfred lightly ran his thumb down Arthur's cheek.

The fairy smiled gently up at Alfred with a small nod. "That's fine."

"Good!" Alfred brought him closer for another gentle smooch.

Arthur blinked at the sudden gesture, turning a little red.

"You get flustered so easily." Alfred snickered. He glanced at the time and then rolled back over onto his side, placing Arthur down on the pillow right before his nose.

"I do not! Hey, where are you going...?"

"Nowhere, silly!" Alfred smiled at him and leaned forward to lightly nudge Arthur's stomach with the tip of his nose. "Just movin' positions."

Jumping at the poke, Arthur scowled slightly at the man. "I'm not silly..."

"You totally are!"

"How?"

"You just are!" Alfred nudged him again, eyes bright and warm.

Arthur stared up at him a moment, before glancing away with a frown. "That doesn't explain anything..." he mumbled.

"Fineee." Alfred let out an excessive groan and flopped over onto his back, staring up at the ceiling.

"What?"

"No, nothing. I'm gonna have to leave soon for school..."

"Oh..." Arthur tilted his head at the man. "When?"

"Like half an hour I have to be out of the house. Are you gonna be okay on your own? What do you even do when I'm not here?"

"I'll be fine, I'm rather used to it." the fairy explained. "I usually go sit out in the garden. I suppose sometimes I visit the Hobs..."

"Okay..." Alfred turned his head to look at him. "I'll try to get back as quick as I can."

"All right."

"Yeah!" Alfred glanced at the time again and he sighed. "I should get up and dressed. Could probs skip breakfast..." he muttered to himself as he rose and shuffled to the closet.

"You are _not_ skipping breakfast!" Arthur reprimanded, frowning at the man.

"I'll get some on the go." Alfred waved him off. He would if he had time...

"You had better! It's the most important meal!" Arthur flew up, following Alfred.

"Artie, if I miss breakfast every once in a while it won't be the end of the world." Alfred soothed him.

"But... It's important..."

"I know, I know." Alfred flashed him a smile as he finished dressing.

"I can make you some!" The words burst out of Arthur with no warning.

"What?" Alfred stared at him for a moment before a small smile tugged at his lips. "That's sweet, Arthur..."

"I-I-" Arthur faltered slightly- why the hell had he suggested that?- but after Alfred's words, he couldn't back down. "All right, what do you want...?" he asked, hoping for something simple.

"Heh, it's all right, Artie, you don't have to." Alfred started packing all his books.

"O-Okay but... Just... Make sure you have some." Arthur argued, though his voice was vastly weakened.

"I will." Alfred scooped him up and kissed the top of his head before holding Arthur against his cheek. "Thanks for worrying."

Arthur leaned into Alfred's cheek, eyes not quite closing, as he mumbled an 'Okay,' back.

Alfred held him there for a moment. Then he lowered his hands away and gazed down at the fairy resting in them, smiling sadly. "I wish I could stay..."

Arthur returned the sad stare for a while before forcing a frown onto his face. "You can't, you've got to go."

"I know..." Alfred let out a low, keening whine. He slowly set Arthur down on the blanket.

The fairy looked up at him, his eyes returning to sadness.

Unable to bear looking at Arthur's expression, Alfred fell to his knees before him and immediately scooped him up again, bringing him to his chest. "Shh, it's all right, Artie." he murmured.

"I-I know!" Arthur huffed, moving himself closer to the other's warmth.

"Heh.." Alfred chuckled a little and held him more tightly.

"What? It's not as if I think it's not all right!"

"I know, Artie..."

"Okay. Good." Arthur snuggled into Alfred's chest a little more before realizing. "Y-You really should get ready..."

"Yeah..." Alfred slowly, oh so slowly pulled him away from his shirt and set him down on the bed again.

Arthur kept his eyes on the man, waiting.

"I'll see you later then, Artie?" Alfred gently rubbed his cheek once more before letting him go and moving back.

Slightly panicking, Arthur quickly grabbed onto Alfred's finger and looked up at it, mouth forming a slight pout.

"Arthur?" Alfred frowned a bit and leaned in. "What's wrong?"

Arthur only let out a small grunt, mouth slightly open, and he tugged a little on the finger. He realized what he wanted but...well he could hardly _ask_ for it.

Alfred glanced from the time back to Arthur and then moved even closer to him, slipping the bag from his shoulder. "What is it?"

Annoyed that he wasn't getting the idea, Arthur frowned and shifted a little awkwardly. He then seemingly made a decision and leaned forward, pressing his lips to the other's cheek.

"Ahh!" Alfred smiled at the little kiss, and it was everything he had imagined. "Would... Would you like me to stay?"

"No, you need to go..."

"If you really want I'll stay with you..."

"Y-You can't!" Arthur insisted, not wanting Alfred to miss another day on his account. "What if you miss something important?"

"You're important too..."

"Yes, but I'll still be here."

"Are you sure?" Alfred moved away again.

Arthur gave a slow, tiny nod.

"Okay." Alfred smirked. "Will ya let my finger go, in that case?"

"A-Ah, sorry." Arthur said, suddenly letting go of the finger, a tinge of pink dusting his cheeks.

Chuckling, Alfred reclaimed his bag and stood. "I'll try and get home as soon as possible, okay?"

"All right. Have a good day."

"You too, babe." And with that, Alfred was out the door.

Arthur stared at the closed door, surprised and slightly shocked at the nickname.

He spent the day wandering around a bit, before deciding to catch up on some sleep- he had stayed awake almost a day over his bed time-, and he curled up to snooze on Alfred's pillow.

Alfred meanwhile was smirking the entire way to his classes and then during about half of them too. At one point he thought he lost his phone for a moment, but he soon found it underneath his desk, though funnily his photo albums were open when he unlocked it. Huh. Must've happened in his pocket or something without him realizing.

He bounced through the rest of his classes and then rushed home, only stopping on the way to get some ramen. "Aaaaaaartie!" he sang as he got home and closed the door.

Meanwhile, across the town a very wealthy collector of oddities was getting an interesting phone call from a university student.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Wonder what coulda happened there...


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**: Hey there! A day late but not really since I don't have a fixed update schedule XD Well, here it is anyway!

Also MagicAnon- explain what? The thing with the collector getting the phone call? That'll all be explained in this chapter, don't worry. And everything should be explained by the end, but if it isn't, then feel free to PM me and I'll do my best to explain it to you!

* * *

><p>Arthur remained curled up, though he frowned in his sleep, an odd sensation trickling in his spine in reaction to Alfred calling to him.<p>

"Uhh, Artie?" Alfred placed his bag down and set off looking for him. Finding the little fairy curled up on his pillow, he smiled and carefully settled down next to him.

As he felt the weight settle, Arthur pried his eyes open, rubbing them slightly as he sat up.

"Oh sorry, did I wake you?" Alfred asked, concern flitting across his face.

"No, it's fine." Arthur said sleepily, frowning up at the man.

"You sure?" Alfred leaned in a bit and his own brow furrowed when he saw Arthur's frown.

The fairy nodded. "I've slept long enough anyway..."

"Okay!" Alfred grinned brightly and nuzzled to the fairy, his nose rubbing against Arthur's sides and stomach.

Arthur blinked at the sudden gesture, smiling slightly, before letting out a small laugh.

"Lemme know if I hurt you..." Alfred mumbled as he continued, though he did lighten up the pressure a little bit.

"It's fine." Arthur insisted, just before letting out another snort of laughter as the new, lighter nuzzles brushed his sides.

Alfred chuckled as well. He shifted slightly and his hands moved to Arthur's sides, holding the little fairy in place while he tickled him.

Arthur's eyes widened as he realized what Alfred was doing and squirmed a little in an attempt to escape, but he couldn't hold in the laughter that erupted. "N-No, Alfred!"

Fingers tightening around Arthur's arms, Alfred let out an evil little chuckle. "Naaaah." And he tickled Arthur horribly, his nose getting right in all of Arthur's sensitive spots.

After a few moments Arthur simply resigned himself to it, squirming as he tried- and failed- not to giggle.

Alfred continued for another few moments before pulling away and resting his head on the pillow next to him, looking warmly at the fairy. One of his hands also moved away, while the other curled over him like a blanket.

Arthur lay there panting for a few seconds before turning his head to give Alfred a very slight scowl. "That wasn't fair!" he said, though he didn't really mind it.

"You're just jealous cuz you can't do anything about it." Alfred shot him a winning grin.

"Well you are bigger than me!" Arthur replied indignantly.

"Hell yeah! Of course the hero's gotta be bigger than his damsel!"

"_Damsel_?!" Arthur cried with a huff. "I am _not_ a damsel!"

"You are!" Alfred pressed his nose against Arthur's side. "And I'm your hero!"

"How am I a damsel?" Arthur muttered.

"You are! You're a fairy and you're smaller and you need a hero!"

"That does not make me a 'damsel'. And why do I need a 'hero'?"

"Yeah it does!" Alfred suddenly pouted and pulled away. "S-So you don't want me?"

Frowning, Arthur looked up at the man before his eyes became wide again. "Th-There's a difference between that and being a 'hero'!"

"But I wanna be your hero..." Alfred said softly.

Seemingly going through some internal conflict, Arthur let out a sigh. "Fine..." he eventually muttered.

"W-Well don't be so ungrateful about it!" Alfred whined, his face falling further.

"I'm not!" Arthur replied.

"You are! But fine, if you really don't want then I don't gotta be your hero!" With a huff Alfred turned away and flopped down on the opposite side of the bed, his back to Arthur.

Arthur sighed, frowning at the back if the man's head. "Alfred..."

"No!" Alfred curled in on himself more.

Arthur froze and blinked. "What?"

"You don't want me so no!"

"Alfred, that's ridiculous, of course I do." Arthur replied softly, somewhat hurt by the assertion.

"Well you don't sound happy about it! I just wanna be your hero..."

"Well, I'm not currently _needing_ a hero! But there's a difference between that and wanting you... It doesn't mean I don't appreciate it."

Alfred only huffed more.

"Alfred!"

"What?" Alfred asked, voice subdued.

"W-Well, what exactly is the problem?"

"Nothing..." Alfred deflated a bit and rolled over onto his back.

Arthur stopped looking at him, instead choosing to scowl sadly at the floor.

Alfred looked over at him and then rolled over, placing a hand lightly over his figure. "M'sorry..."

Arthur glanced up at the man, frown lessening. "...Don't be."

"M'sorry, m'sorry!" Alfred mumbled over and over, shoving his face against the covers. "I just want..."

"No, really, it's fine!" Arthur walked closer to Alfred's head. "Really."

Tilting his face up, Alfred stared at him with wide eyes.

Arthur tilted his head a little. "Hm?"

Alfred grabbed him gently and pressed him against his cheek. "I'm still gonna be your hero." he mumbled, half to himself.

Arthur chuckled slightly. "I'm more than all right with that." he murmured in response.

"Good." Alfred huffed a bit more. He moved Arthur so the fairy was in front of him and, taking one of Arthur's hands between his finger and thumb, pressed it against his lips.

Arthur blinked, somewhat surprised, and stared at the half-American.

Smiling slightly, Alfred flicked his tongue out and brushed it against Arthur's palm.

"Wh-What are you doing?" the fairy asked, a light flush coming to his face.

"Nothin'." Alfred replied, sucking Arthur's hand into his mouth.

"That is _not_ nothing!" Arthur insisted, the pink fast becoming a darker hue.

Mumbling something, Alfred pressed the hand to the roof of his mouth with his tongue, reveling at the strange texture.

"What was that?"

"Nophin'." Alfred muttered around his hand, licking it thoroughly and sucking more of his arm in as well.

"Are- Are you trying to eat me?!"

"Mhm."

"Wha- Why?"

Alfred just licked him more thoroughly.

"A-_Alfred_!" Arthur shut his eyes tightly, trying to not betray any more reactions.

"Heh." Alfred opened his mouth, releasing the fairy's hand.

Arthur pouted a little, blush not abated. "What was that for?"

"Felt like it."

"I- A-All right..."

Alfred chuckled and nuzzled to him. "Well anyways, I _am_ hungry, so whatcha wanna eat?"

"...I'm fine with anything really. I still haven't tried much of your food."

"Awesome! I'm gonna make hamburgers then!" Alfred scooped him up and darted off to the kitchen.

When they reached the kitchen, Arthur happened to glance at his old home and was struck with an idea. He never did introduce Alfred to the Hobs, had he? "Alfred, I'm just...going to go see Grulmere, if that's all right..."

"Oh, all right." Alfred smiled down at him and set him next to the Hob hole. "I'll just get started then?"

"Yeah, go ahead." Arthur said, heading into the hole.

Nodding, Alfred moved to the fridge and got out the meat and everything he'd need.

Once Arthur was in, he gathered all of the Hobs in the center and instructed them to go out and meet the man. Soon enough, the first little Hobling wandered out, waddling towards Alfred and leaning his hands on the leg when he got there.

Feeling the small touch Alfred looked down and froze when he saw the Hobling. "H-Hello, lil one." he whispered to it, afraid to move a muscle in case he hurt it.

The Hobling tilted his head at the man as many more tumbled out of the hole behind him.

Blinking in surprise, Alfred carefully took a step back and sat down on the ground, hard. "W-What?"

The Hobs and Hoblings quickly took advantage of this, clambering all over Alfred, closely followed out of the hole by Arthur.

"H-Hello-" Alfred stared down at them in shock before looking up at Arthur. "What's happening?!"

"I- I told you I'd introduce you to them, but... Uh..." Arthur was still staring at the situation in shock. "I wasn't expecting this..."

"You set them on me?!" Alfred looked down at the Hobs and Hoblings again. One of them which was climbing his shoulder fell off and he quickly caught the little thing, holding it as it promptly latched onto his thumb.

"I- I didn't mean for this to happen!" Arthur replied desperately, lurching forward automatically as the Hobling fell. "Guys, behave?"

"Heh, it's all right." Slowly becoming accustomed to having over a hundred little naked leathery puffballs clinging from him, Alfred gently scooped up a whole bunch into his arms and nuzzled to them.

Arthur frowned a little before a small smile came to his face at the sight. Meanwhile, one Hobling grasping to Alfred's head grew curious at the little cowlick of hair and gently flicked it.

"Nnnhg-" Alfred shivered a bit and glanced upwards. "Hey lil guy, get away from there."

Arthur raised an eyebrow as the smaller Hob giggled and batted it again, a little harder.

"N-No-" Alfred's eyes closed and he clutched the bundle of Hobs in his arms closer while his thighs rubbed harshly against each other.

The Hobling frowned, wondering what was so wrong as he looked between his hand still on Alfred's cowlick and the man's face, Arthur still looking on curiously.

"C'mon- come down and I'll give ya a hug instead-"

The little fairy grinned widely at the prospect of a hug, practically jumping into Alfred's arms.

Alfred let go of the other fairies and let them spill down onto his lap as he caught that one and hugged it gently.

The Hobling nuzzled to the man as more climbed over his back and jumped off his shoulders.

"Yer a cute lil one, you know?" Alfred tickled under the Hobling's chin with a finger, smiling down at the fairy.

The fairy giggled, wriggling slightly, Arthur breathing out a chuckle himself at it.

Alfred laughed in delight as well, lowering his head to rub his nose against the fairy's stomach.

This only made the Hobling giggle harder, and Arthur shifted slightly uncomfortably.

"And you've got such a cute little white spot riiiiiiight here!" Alfred lightly moved his nose to the side and pressed it against the aforementioned white spot.

The little Hob squeaked gently.

"A-All right, let's go everybody." Arthur suggested.

"If you've gotta go..." Alfred said, though he didn't relinquish his hold on the Hob.

"Well, it's not that they _have_ to go, but..."

"Right, there's dinner, right?" Alfred said softly.

"Ah, yes, exactly."

"All right." Alfred hugged the Hobling tightly again. "Come 'round again for more cuddles?"

The little Hob nodded excitedly.

"Awwh, you're such a cutie!" Alfred cooed. "What's your name?"

"Ah, ah, Ak-Arky!"

"Arky? Heh, s'cute." Alfred nuzzled to him one more time and then set him on the floor.

The Hob giggled again a moment, quickly being ushered along by Arthur.

"Bye, Arky!" Alfred waved at him and then turned back to his cooking.

The Hobling waved back before leaving, and then Arthur flew up next to Alfred.

"Hey there Artie." Alfred flashed him a warm smile.

"Ah, hello... I hope that wasn't too much for you."

"Nah, it was all right. Didn't expect it at first though Jesus Christ-" Alfred chuckled and moved quickly to form two large patties for himself and then a small one for Arthur.

"Okay, good..." Arthur watched him make the food.

"Yup!" Alfred set the patties onto the grill, and just as he settled down to wait for them to be cooked the doorbell rang. "Huh?" He looked towards it in confusion and then waved at Arthur. "Go hide."

Arthur frowned at the door before nodding and scuttling to hide just inside the Hob hole.

Alfred glanced at him once more to make sure he was safely away before heading towards the door. When he opened it, he came face to face with an aging bespectacled man. "Hello...? What could I do for you, sir?"

"I am interested in a photograph you posted on the internet earlier. Or rather, the subject of that photograph."

"What photo?" Alfred frowned further and retreated ever so slightly back into the house. "I didn't put up any photos. Dude, if this is a prank-"

"No, no, I assure you it's not. I am Mr. Arnold Gunther-" The man held out a crisp calling card with his name, address, and phone number painted on with what seemed like gold. "And this is the photograph in question." Now he held out his phone to display the second picture of Arthur that Alfred had taken.

Alfred's face slackened with shock. "W-What? I never- I didn't put that-" His mind went back to that day. Could one of his classmates had done it? It was the most plausible theory, but who-

"The doll you used was exquisite, and I would like to see it and perhaps buy it off you. I offer a hefty sum indeed-"

"That's not a doll!"

"Oh?" Mr. Gunther leaned in, interested. "Then what is it?"

"Nothing." Alfred said quickly. "Look mister, I ain't interested in any of your offers or anythin'. It's just a photo that I took and that shouldn't have gotten out. Thanks for your time." He shut the door and leaned against it, breathing heavily. Shit.

"...Alfred?" Arthur peeked tentatively around the edge of the hole.

Moments later Alfred pulled away from the door. He glanced through the window, half expecting Gunther to still be standing there- luckily he was not. "I-I'm all right." he said quietly as he walked back to the kitchen. But his face was white and his mind was racing. He only hoped whoever else saw it would think it was a good manipulation or something. He was so stupid, taking photos of Arthur-

"What happened?"

"Nothing. It's fine." Alfred hoped it was, at least. "It's all right." He went back to the counter and drummed his fingers against the edge of the cutting board.

"A-Are you sure...?" Arthur flew up, standing on the counter beside him.

"I-I don't know- There was this guy... He... He saw- God, I'm so sorry Artie." Alfred clenched his fists and squeezed his eyes shut.

"What, what is it?" Arthur replied, his tone worried.

"I'm so stupid no, no it's nothing I told him no, he won't come back or anything it's all fine."

"A-Alfred, don't be ridiculous, you're not stupid... Who's he?"

"This guy- Somehow the pic I took of you got out and he saw and was interested in buying you-" Alfred flung the man's card at him and buried his face in his hands.

"What?!" Arthur stared at the card at his feet, forcing himself to calm down. "It- It's fine, it'll be fine..."

Alfred sank to his knees. "I'm sorry I'm so sorry Artie..."

"It's all right, Alfred..."

"I-I hope so- God I hope so." Alfred curled up a bit.

Arthur fluttered down to Alfred, resting gently on his shoulder.

Glancing up at him when he felt the slight weight settle on his shoulder, Alfred briefly leaned his head against Arthur's side.

Arthur in return leaned against the other, gently petting the other's hair as best as was possible.

"I'm sorry, Arthur..." Alfred whispered to him, leaning into his touch as best he could.

"It's fine, it could have happened to anyone..."

"I-I guess..." Alfred mustered up a smile for him. "It'll be fine."

Giving the other a soft smile back, Arthur nodded. "It will."

The ding of the hamburger grill interrupted them, and Alfred was glad for the distraction. He slowly stood, taking care not to jostle the fairy, and went over to the machine.

Arthur sat carefully, watching Alfred with interest.

Soon enough Alfred had his two burgers ready, as well as a meticulously crafted very small one for Arthur. "What do you think?" he asked when he took their meal to the table.

"It _looks_ good, at least," Arthur mused.

"Oi!" Alfred pouted. "You don't trust my awesome culinary skills?"

"I can't know until I've tried!"

"Then try it!" Alfred pushed Arthur's portion towards him.

"Of course." Arthur said with a smile, picking up his portion to nibble on.

"Well? Well?" Alfred hovered over him anxiously.

Arthur chuckled and carefully swallowed to answer. "It's good, Alfred."

"I'm glad." Alfred relaxed and then plopped down to start on his own food.

Arthur gave the other a nod as he finished his morsel.

Alfred was done not too long after and he grinned brightly at the fairy, letting out a content sigh.

"So what do you want to do now?"

"I dunno. Clean up, then maybe sleep? I don't have classes tomorrow, it's Saturday. Wanna..." Alfred blushed a bit. "Wanna come into my dream again?"

"All right." Arthur smiled shyly. "Of course I do."

"That's- That's good." Alfred breathed. His blush intensifying more, he suddenly stood and grabbed the plates to take to the sink.

The fairy tilted his head. "Alfred?"

"Yeah?" Alfred turned his head back to look at him.

"Oh... I just wanted to make sure you were all right."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Alfred gave him a smile before spinning back around.

"Ah, okay, that's good then." Arthur said, satisfied as he sat and waited.

After Alfred had finished cleaning everything up he looked back to Arthur and extended his hand towards the fairy.

The fae looked up with a smile, wandering onto Alfred's hand.

Alfred smiled himself- Arthur looking happy was so damn cute and he couldn't help but melt inside whenever he saw it. "To bed then?" he asked quietly.

"Yes." Arthur agreed with a nod.

"C'mon then." Holding Arthur tightly against his chest, Alfred eagerly skipped off to the bedroom. Once there he set Arthur down on the bed and stepped away. "I'm gonna shower though, okay? And switch the sheets cuz these ones are probably all sweaty now since it's been hot and I'm still kinda moving in a bit- and I was a lot earlier."

"All right." Arthur gave him a small smile and leaned back.

About ten minutes later, Alfred was washed up and had fresh clothes on. He moved to the bed and moved the pillow- with Arthur on it- to the side while he changed the sheets. Only when that was done did he go back to how they were before, Arthur settled snugly between his chest and hand. "All right, I'm ready."

Arthur smiled slightly, settling back into the position. "All right." he said quietly.

"G'night then, Artie?" Alfred mumbled in the seconds before he fell asleep. Almost immediately afterwards he found himself up on that hill again, and he called for Arthur.

As soon as he heard the call, Arthur flitted into Alfred's dream with relative ease.

"Artie!" Alfred smiled softly and held his arms out, willing Arthur to grow.

Arthur smiled as he approached, full size by the time he reached the man.

Immediately Alfred pulled him down onto his lap, wrapping his arms around him with only the slightest blush on his face.

It only took Arthur a moment to adjust, quickly smiling and wrapping himself around the other.

"Love you, Arthur..." Alfred mumbled to him, nose nestled against Arthur's neck.

Arthur's eyes blinked open, and he turned considerably red. "R-Really?" he squeaked out before he could prevent himself.

"Yeah." Alfred pressed a small kiss to the patch of skin beneath his lips.

"I..." Arthur stuttered a bit, holding Alfred tighter. "I-I do too..." he mumbled.

Now Alfred's eyes widened. "You do?" he whispered.

Arthur gave a tiny nod, unsure exactly what to do with his emotions.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: A bit of a shitty ending point, but well things heat up in the next scene so I had to end it somewhere~


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**: Sorry for the delay!

* * *

><p>Alfred pushed him away a bit, but that was only so he could cup Arthur's cheeks in his hands and press their lips together. Eyes flying wide for a moment, Arthur quickly closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss. Alfred's hands moved from Arthur's cheeks to his shoulders, and the American pulled him as close as was possible, deepening the kiss.<p>

Arthur quickly melted into it and, deciding to experiment a little, copied Alfred's earlier move and tentatively ran his tongue along the other's lower lip. Alfred let out a low groan and eagerly opened his mouth for the fairy. Frowning, Arthur tried to remember what came next and carefully entered Alfred's mouth.

Gently guiding Arthur's tongue, Alfred's own flicked out to press against the invading one. Arthur tensed slightly, retaliating as he pressed against the other, gliding his own tongue over Alfred's. Alfred rubbed his shoulders to loosen him up and retreated, allowing him deeper.

Relaxing himself again, Arthur deepened the kiss further, exploring as much of Alfred's mouth as possible. Lips turning up slightly at the edges, Alfred suddenly began his counterattack, driving Arthur back into his own mouth. Arthur let out a slight, low groan, frowning as he pushed back at Alfred's tongue.

Alfred only pressed back more, needing to break the kiss moments later for air. "Artie..." He laughed gently and pulled him even closer, nipping at his neck.

Arthur gave a small yelp at the feeling, eyes widening as he gripped Alfred.

"Hmm?" Alfred pressed his lips against the spot and opened them, his tongue snaking out to lick at it.

Another slight grunt escaping his lips, Arthur tilted his head unknowingly as he questioned the man. "Wh-What?"

Seeing more skin exposed to him, Alfred went for it in favour of answering the questions, his teeth raking against the flesh.

Arthur had to bite his lip to prevent more sounds escaping, frowning at how oddly good it felt and that he hadn't known about it before.

After licking all of the marks he had left, Alfred pulled his head up to look into Arthur's eyes. "Do... Do you wanna go for it?"

Arthur swallowed slightly, holding back his flush, and threw the man a confused look. "Go...for it...?"

Alfred rubbed his hips against Arthur's suggestively.

"Ah...!" Arthur frowned a bit at the man and then nodded slowly. "Al-All right..."

Alfred slipped his hands down to Arthur's waist. "If you want me to stop, just let me know..."

"I-I won't want to..."

"You sure?" Alfred gave him a slight frown.

"Of course." Arthur murmured in reply, looking at Alfred a little sternly.

"Okay." Alfred slipped Arthur's pants off. "Heh, here we can actually do it properly..."

Arthur smiled shyly at the other and nodded.

"C'mon, undress me if you want." Alfred urged lowly, leaning back against the tree.

Inspecting Alfred up and down, the fae had to agree with him, and he leaned in and pulled the other's shirt off.

Alfred let out a low moan and moved Arthur's hands to his boxers.

Arthur's eyes darkened slightly and he tightened his grip on the underwear, drinking in the view.

"I never knew fairies could get so horny..." Alfred murmured.

"Somewhat rich, coming from you." Arthur mumbled back in retaliation, raising an eyebrow at the man.

"Wh- Arthur!" Alfred huffed, his eyes going wide.

Arthur simply threw a small, smug smirk at the other, making a point of lightly brushing his crotch.

Alfred reddened more and shoved his lips against Arthur's as a distraction from his already half hard cock.

The sudden kiss startled Arthur, and after a slight grunt he closed his eyes to enjoy it.

Alfred moved fervently against his lips for a few moments before pulling back, dragging a hand through Arthur's hair.

Arthur shivered a little and locked somewhat darkened eyes with the other.

"Suck." Alfred commanded after pulling away, and placed three of his fingers against Arthur's lips while his free hand fumbled with Arthur's shirt.

Arthur swallowed thickly as he frowned down at the fingers, looking back up at Alfred as he nervously took them into his mouth.

"For lube... Don't have any here." Alfred explained. "I don't wanna hurt you."

Making a small noise in agreement, Arthur began to suck on the fingers, swirling his tongue around them.

Alfred whimpered and thrust his hips lightly against him.

This gained a slight moan around the digits from Arthur, who pressed his hips into Alfred in return. Alfred wriggled out of his pants and pressed his cock against Arthur's, rubbing them together and groaning. A shockwave ran through the fairy at the feeling and he seethed slightly.

"Like it?" Alfred asked, his voice heavy. He rolled his hips to get a better angle.

Arthur let out a growl and nodded his head a little, again twitching at the sensation.

"Heh, so horny." Alfred muttered, reaching his hand down to grasp both of their cocks and press them together more firmly.

"Nn... It's your fault..." Arthur muttered, moaning at the increase in pressure as he moved slightly into it.

"You're enjoying it." Alfred shot back. He slipped his fingers from Arthur's mouth and gently lowered him to the ground, straddling him and sticking his fingers inside to stretch him.

Arthur pouted a little at the comment, clinging to Alfred and biting his lip as the fingers were slipped inside him.

"You aaaare." Alfred whispered in his ear as he moved the first around to stretch him for a few moments before adding the second and starting to slowly scissor.

Shivering at the whispered words, Arthur hands twitched against Alfred to grip him more, a tiny wince leaving him.

"You all right?" Alfred asked, slowing in his motions.

Arthur nodded into Alfred's shoulder, waiting for him to continue.

"All right.." Alfred picked up the motions again, but this time harder.

"Ah-!" Arthur pulled himself closer to Alfred and gritted his teeth.

Alfred added in his third finger.

Hissing through his teeth, Arthur clung tighter to him.

"Shh, shh, it's all right, Artie..." Alfred murmured to him, stretching him thoroughly.

Arthur practically melted at the voice, focusing on it to relax himself as much as he could.

"Yeah, you're doing good." Alfred continued in that same voice.

Whimpering slightly, Arthur buried his face in Alfred's neck.

After a few more moments, Alfred removed the fingers and looked down at him. "Ready?"

Arthur nodded up at the man.

Alfred positioned himself over him and ever so slowly slid in. "Let me know if you wanna stop." he repeated from before.

"N-No, keep going." the Boon insisted, closing his eyes and biting his lip as he did so.

"Look at me, Artie..." Alfred urged, settling in. He paused only for a moment before starting to rock within him.

Arthur opened his eyes again, somewhat shyly looking up at Alfred and letting out a sudden cry when he started to move.

"You're so cute Artie, fuck-" Alfred gave him a surprisingly soft smile for slowly pounding into him.

Arthur moaned slightly again, trying to frown up at the other, but the scowl quickly slipped away and the fae instead wrapped his legs around the other to pull him closer.

"A-Artie-" Alfred managed to get out, thrusting into him with more enthusiasm. At the same time he rolled his hips to try different angles in attempts to find his prostate.

When he hit it, Arthur cried out further, his own hips bucking towards Alfred's. "Ah- Al-" He gripped the other's shoulders tightly.

Grinning and panting, Alfred continued aiming for the spot. "Yeah- C'mon Artie- Scream my name-"

"Oh my- ...Alfred!" Arthur cried out, before absentmindedly muttering things in some Celtic tongue, his eyes slipping half-shut.

Alfred moaned and continued thrusting. After a few more moments Arthur came undone, and he followed shortly. He pulled out and holding Arthur in his arms, imagined them to be in a massive comfy bed, fully dressed and cleaned up so they could cuddle.

Arthur gladly moved towards Alfred's warmth, panting slightly.

"You all right?" Alfred asked, looking down at him and stroking his back.

"Yeah" Arthur murmured back as he locked eyes with the other.

"That's good..." Alfred thought for a moment, and then suddenly Arthur shrunk. He wasn't back to his normal size, but rather the one of a small child; the perfect size for Alfred to wrap around him wholly and cuddle him close.

Arthur frowned as he got smaller, looking at Alfred with a scowl. "Wha- Alfred?!"

"I wanna cuddle you better." Alfred murmured, a small pout coming to his face. He squeezed Arthur tighter, burying his nose in Arthur's neck.

Arthur sighed. "Well, you've certainly got the hang of controlling your dreams..." he mumbled, his small arms going around Alfred's body.

"It's easier when you're here." Alfred told him, holding him closer. "Oh, Arthur..."

"Hm?" Arthur raised a brow.

"Nothin'." Alfred murmured into him. "I'm just happy."

"Ah... I'm glad." Arthur said quietly, allowing himself a small smile as he pulled himself closer.

"Yeah!" Alfred turned his face towards him and kissed him.

Arthur blinked a little at first, before comfortably leaning into the other.

Alfred held the kiss for a second before pulling away. "D'you know about stars, Artie?"

"Stars?" Arthur asked. "The shiny things in the sky?"

"Yeah!"

"Well I don't know much else about them... Though they're quite sacred to us."

"So you don't know constellations or anything?!" Alfred stared at him in shock.

"C-constel...?" Arthur gave the other an innocently confused look.

"Constellations! Star patterns!"

"We have some patterns, but I don't know what constellations are really..."

Closing his eyes, Alfred imagined they were on a hilltop beneath the starry sky and moments later the landscape around them melted into that. "I'll teach you!"

Arthur looked around them and then frowned at the other. "Teach me...?"

"Yeah! Tell you about them and stuff!" Alfred looked at him eagerly.

"Oh, a-all right..."

"Mhm!" And Alfred proceeded to tell him. But before he could get too much into it, he woke up. Arthur was under his hand again on the pillow, and he groaned.

"Ah... Good morning." Arthur mumbled, shifting up.

"Morning..." Alfred let out a long sigh. "I didn't get to finish with the constellations!" he complained.

Arthur blinked in surprise before letting out a small laugh. "You can always finish tomorrow."

"Yeah..." Alfred's eyes suddenly widened. "Or! Or! I could sneak you to the park or something or we can just sit outside and I could show you on the real stars!"

"We could." Arthur agreed with a smile.

"Yes! Yes!" Alfred wriggled and rolled around in the bed in excitement.

Arthur chuckled further at the man, raising an eyebrow as he watched.

"What?" Alfred suddenly stopped and looked at him.

"You." Arthur said simply with a smirk.

"Me what?!"

"You're... Entertaining."

"S'that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Good. It's cute," Arthur chuckled.

Alfred huffed at him. "Not as cute as you!"

"What?!" Arthur opened and closed his mouth before he decided on what to say. "I am not cute...!"

"You are! Look at you, four and a half inches of pure cute!"

"What? N-No..." Now Arthur was even turning red.

"Yeah! Totally!" Alfred hopped out of bed. "But anyway, c'mon, you hungry?"

"Not..." Arthur muttered before following Alfred. "I suppose I could eat."

"Are!" Alfred sang back to him, bounding eagerly to the kitchen. Once there he started preparing French toast.

Making his way to the kitchen as well, Arthur sat in his usual spot, scowling slightly at the table.

Alfred noticed it when he carried the full plate over and he squatted in front of him and scowled right back into his face.

Arthur jumped back a little. "What?!"

"Stop scowling! You're cute!"

"I-!" Arthur only scowled further and blushed down at the hard wood of the table.

"Oh come on!" Alfred groaned. "Do I gotta tickle you?"

"N-No! That won't make it true!" Arthur insisted.

"Yeah it will! It'll make you even cuter!"

"H-How?"

"You'll be all cute and laughing and red!"

"That-" Arthur frowned at the man. "That doesn't make me cute!"

"Yes it does! Your eyes are cute and your eyebrows are cute and your cheeks are cute and your personality is cute and everything!"

"Wh-What?" Arthur's eyes grew in size, and his cheeks turned even redder, the flush now spreading.

"Yeah! And your hair is cute and your lips are cute, and your body is _hella_ cute!"

"H-Hella...?" Arthur mumbled, hiding his ever-darkening face by looking down at the surface below.

"Very much! Hey..." Alfred used a finger to tilt Arthur's head up. "Don't hide..." He leaned forward quickly to kiss him.

Arthur blinked at the sudden kiss, still bright red but trying to not hide. This resulted in him looking up at Alfred through his lashes.

"Oooh.." Alfred moaned quietly at the sight, though he smiled and kissed him again.

Arthur's heart jumped slightly again and he continued watching the other with wide eyes, wondering why he was so insistent.

When Alfred saw Arthur not responding to the kisses his face fell slightly and he turned away. "Well you are." he mumbled. "And there's the food, take some if you want it." He wandered over to the counter to get his coffee and Arthur's tea.

"I'm- I'm really not." Arthur muttered, shoulders rising to cover his burning face a little.

Alfred didn't respond to that, only sliding the teacup across to him and sitting down in his own spot. "Eat up."

"A-Ah, okay..." Arthur said quietly, making his way to the food and watching his feet.

Alfred watched him for a moment silently and then looked away, drinking his coffee. "Let me know when you're done."

Arthur filled up quickly and then sat back down. "All right..."

"Thanks." Alfred took the rest and ate it quickly. "...Why won't you accept it?" he asked softly.

"What?"

"When I say you're cute."

"B-Because I'm not... Just because I'm a fairy it doesn't mean I'm cute..." Arthur mumbled.

"It's not cuz you're a fairy, Arthur." Alfred told him earnestly. "You really are just cute."

"B-But..."

"I'd find you cute at any size." Alfred sighed softly. "But fine, I'll leave it be." He looked away and stood, grabbing the dirty dishes.

"I-" Arthur tilted his head at the other, before switching his gaze to the table and shifting slightly.

Alfred paused. "Yeah?"

"N-No, nothing." Arthur said, his voice hushed.

"...Are you all right?" Alfred turned to him.

Arthur nodded.

"Okay..." Alfred turned away again and cleaned it all up.

Meanwhile, the fairy watched, head tilted.

When he was done, Alfred turned to him. "So uhhh, what do you wanna do today?"

"O-Oh, do you not need to go to school?"

"Nope! It's Saturday, remember? I've got no school today and tomorrow."

"Ah, I see..." Arthur thought for a moment. "I...can't really think of anything."

"Hmm..." Have you ever been outside of the yard?"

"No..." Arthur frowned at the man, curious.

"What? Leggo, leggo!" Alfred held out his hands, but then on second thought retracted them. "I should change into a hoodie..."

"What? Wait, where are we going?"

"Outside! I'm gonna show you around!"

"Ah... Okay..."

"Yeah!" Alfred rushed off to get changed, reemerging a few minutes later to hold out his hands to Arthur again.

Arthur raised his eyebrows when the other re-emerged, climbing onto the man's hands.

Alfred cuddled to him for a moment, pressing a kiss to Arthur's cheek before settling him onto his shoulder, between the hood and his neck where he would be hidden.

Smiling slightly, Arthur sat, shuffling up closer to Alfred's side.

Shivering at the sensation, Alfred pulled the hood just a tiny bit closer to his neck for extra protection and stepped out. "You wanna just go for a walk around town?" he asked quietly.

He didn't notice the figure staring at him from the shadows nearby.

"Yes, that sounds good." Arthur replied.

"Okay!"

Alfred showed him everything- well, everything he knew. He hadn't been there that long himself, but he had picked up on some of the main tourist attractions. His classmates and professors had given him helpful hints as well. They stopped at a pub to eat, and Alfred discreetly fed Arthur parts of his own portion. They walked back slowly, enjoying the sights and weather, and returned in the late evening.

Happily snuggled up to Alfred's neck, Arthur had a small smile on his face.

"So what do you think?" Alfred asked.

"It's a really nice place! ...We'll do this again, right?" Arthur added on, somewhat tentatively.

Alfred looked down at him warmly. "Definitely. I'll take you on a picnic sometime, too."

"A picnic?"

"...You don't know what a picnic is?"

"N-No..."

"It's when you go with someone to the park or somewhere and you bring your own food and drink and eat it there."

"Ah, that sounds lovely!"

"I'll take you on one sometime." Alfred leaned against him as he opened the door.

"Really? That'd be nice..." Arthur said with a smile.

"Yeah! It'll be like a date!" Alfred closed the door behind them and immediately made his way onto the couch, collapsing carefully onto it.

"A date?" Arthur's eyes grew wider.

"Yeah!" Taking him off his shoulder, Alfred pressed Arthur against his lips in a full body kiss.

The fae let out a small squeak and leaned toward Alfred.

Holding him there for a moment, Alfred then transferred Arthur to his lap. "Whooh, I'm beat..." he said, yawning slightly. "What do you say I sleep a little bit now, then later when it gets dark we'll go outside and look at the stars?"

Arthur nodded at the man. "That sounds good, yes."

Alfred held him closer and relaxed back against the couch, closing his eyes.

"Sleep well." Arthur mumbled to the other.

Falling asleep not long after, Alfred immediately called Arthur into his dream. At the same time, he focused on making himself smaller and Arthur way bigger, so they were the opposite of how they were in real life.

Arthur quickly flitted into the dream, looking down at the both of them in confusion.

Alfred stared up at him with wide eyes. "Whoa..." he whispered, taking a small involuntary step backwards.

"Alfred?" the fairy asked, frowning down at him before hesitantly crouching in front of him.

"Shit-" Alfred scrambled back more to give Arthur room, just in case. "Am I really that big to you?!" he called up, unable to tear his eyes away from Arthur's now massive figure.

"Well... Am I really that small?" Arthur's frown increased, still trying to get his head around this. "Why...?"

"I-I think so?" Alfred shook his head and took a step closer. This was Arthur, after all. No need to be nervous. "Why what?"

"Why did you make us... Like this?" Arthur tilted his head at the man.

"I wanted to see what it was like." Moving forward more, Alfred slowly reached out and touched Arthur's leg.

Lowering his hand, Arthur rested his finger gently against Alfred's face, frowning at the oddness.

Alfred's heart jumped and he let out a low gasp before tilting his head back to look up at him. His hands moved up to rest atop Arthur's finger and he gave a small smile. "It's weird..."

"It is..." Arthur mumbled back, lightly stroking the other's cheek.

"...Hold me?" Alfred asked, pressing his face against the pad of Arthur's finger.

Spending a few more moments staring down at him, Arthur nodded and picked Alfred up, lifting the small human in front of his face.

Alfred's breath shuddered and his hands splayed out over Arthur's for support. When he felt it was steady enough, he reached out and touched Arthur's nose, falling over onto it and clinging to it as he stared at Arthur's eyes.

Arthur jumped slightly as Alfred fell, crossing his eyes to look back at him.

"So pretty..." Alfred murmured, smiling at him.

"...You said that when we were younger." Arthur replied.

"I know. And it's still true." Alfred declared, wriggling backwards off Arthur's nose and back onto his hand.

Arthur blinked down at the other. "You look interesting from here..."

"Interesting?" Alfred's brow furrowed. "Interesting how?"

"Seeing you this small..."

"Is it good or bad though?" Alfred wriggled a bit under Arthur's stare.

"Good, of course." Arthur smiled. "I can see all of you..."

"Well not _all_ of me..." Alfred replied, gesturing to his clothes. "B-But I'm glad. This is a cool perspective too."

"Well compared to usual..." Arthur smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah! It's kinda scary at first cuz you're so big and you could do practically anything you wanted but after you get used to it it's cool!"

"How do you think I felt when you first got me...?"

Alfred's face fell. "Really?" he asked, voice low. "I'm sorry, Arthur. I didn't realize..."

"It's fine." Arthur said reassuringly. "We became friends quickly after all."

"I'm still sorry!" Alfred flung himself against Arthur's face and pressed little kisses to his cheek and lips.

Arthur smiled slightly at the flutters of lips. "You were young. Don't worry about it."

"A-All right..." Alfred gave him a few more kisses and then flopped back against his hand.

Arthur inspected the man further, fascinated by the change in size, and drew in close to look at him.

"H-Hey there, Artie." Alfred scooted back a bit, smiling at him. "It's still just me, you know."

"I know, I know." Arthur said, a small, guilty chuckle escaping his lips. "It's just... Odd. Seeing someone so small."

"Well it's weird seeing someone so big too!" Alfred shot back, though he was grinning.

"I guess it probably is, for you..."

"Yeah!" Alfred rolled over so his butt was unknowingly waving in the air and smooshed his face against Arthur's fingertips.

Arthur raised an eyebrow, watching the swaying derrière with interest.

At the silence behind him, Alfred stopped moving and laid flat on Arthur's hand, still on his stomach. "What?"

"No, nothing, carry on." Arthur said quickly.

"Carry on with what?" Alfred suddenly flipped over and looked up at him. "I wasn't doing anything."

Finally breaking his eyes away to instead fixate on Alfred's face, Arthur sputtered slightly. "W-Well whatever it was you were doing that you were waving your behind around for..." he said, trying to pull off the air that he wasn't that interested in it.

"...What, you wanna see my butt again?"

"I just didn't want to interrupt!" Arthur said, on second thoughts adding, "Not that I'd mind particularly..."

"Heh, Arthur you are strange." Alfred chuckled and rolled over again.

"Wha- No I'm not! How?"

"Yeah you are!" Alfred wriggled his butt and laughed more.

"H-How am I strange?" Arthur asked, the butt catching his eye again.

"You just are!" Alfred insisted.

Arthur huffed, scowling at the other through his slightly mesmerized gaze. Suddenly a smirk came to his face, and he slowly reached up his other hand and gave the far too tempting butt a tiny smack.

The smack thrust him forward, and Alfred let out a squeak as he went crashing lightly into Arthur's fingers. "A-Arthur! What the hell was that for?!" he cried, turning to look at the other with reddened cheeks.

"It was too tempting." the fairy replied casually.

"W-Well fine! Won't be tempting anymore!" Alfred huffed and flopped resolutely onto his back.

Arthur raised his eyebrows further, smirk still etched lightly on his face. "Hm? Why not?"

"You just smacked my ass!" Alfred's cheeks heated up more. "D-Don't smirk like that." he muttered, scooting away from him.

It's hardly my fault you were waving it around in front of me." Arthur replied innocently. "Like what?"

"Yeah it is, you asked for it!" Alfred pouted at him. "An' stop pretending to be so damn innocent!"

"You started it!" Arthur chuckled at the there's pout, bringing his face closer to Alfred's. "Who said I was pretending?"

"I did not!" Alfred's eyes widened and he backed up again until he was pressed flat against Arthur's curled fingers. "O-Oi, what are you doing, no stop that!"

Arthur frowned. "I'm just coming closer... Why are you so red?"

"I'm not red, shut up!"

"Well you _are_..." Arthur tilted his head at the man.

"I am not!" Alfred denied vehemently. "And I don't really mind you coming closer! Just cuddle me for a while, kay?"

"Heh, all right." Arthur smiled and pressed the smaller man close to himself in what he hoped were acceptable cuddles.

"Mmm..." Alfred closed his eyes and relaxed, after a few minutes of the heavenly cuddling feeling himself grow more and more tired. Was it possible to fall asleep in a dream?

"Would you like to sleep?" Arthur asked after a moment, noticing it.

"You sure?" Alfred stifled a small yawn and turned over onto his side, snuggling to the fairy's hand.

A warm smile came across Arthur's face at the gesture, and he nodded. "Yes, it's fine."

"Okay... I'll see you when I wake up, Artie..." Alfred mumbled. He closed his eyes and nuzzled to Arthur and the dream faded away into black as he descended into a deeper, dreamless sleep.

Arthur watched, slightly surprised, before smiling again. "Goodnight, then," he murmured.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**: More progress between these two! But is there more danger too?

* * *

><p>Waking up a number of minutes later, Alfred groaned and shifted on the bed, pressing Arthur deeper into the pillow as he moved.<p>

Arthur jumped at the feeling. "Alfred!"

"Mmm?" Alfred opened his eyes and peered down at the once-again-small fairy. "Oh, sorry." He moved his hand away.

"Thank you..." Arthur said, gasping a little.

Alfred frowned and moved away from him, eyes widening with fear. "I- I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, no, I'm fine." Arthur insisted, giving the other a reassuring smile. "Just a little squashed is all."

"I'm sorry, Artie..." Alfred bowed his head.

"Don't be, it's really fine."

Alfred nodded mutely.

"Hey..." Arthur flew up to stand on Alfred's shoulder, much more comfortable in this body, and watched him with a sigh, before smiling and nudging the man. "You were going to show me the stars, weren't you?"

"It's not dark enough yet..."

"Well we can go for a walk beforehand! Or maybe watch something on the...the...TV?"

"A walk would be dangerous." Alfred mumbled, but he turned to look at Arthur. "We can watch some TV though, yeah."

"Dange...?" Arthur tilted his head curiously before nodding. "TV it is, then!"

"Yeah, it's getting dark so who knows who's on the streets now." Alfred nodded softly at him. "Would you like to stay up there, fly, or have me carry you?"

"I'll stay here. Unless you'd rather carry me?"

"Here's okay." Alfred gave him a small smile and carefully rose. "Hold on to my neck or shirt or something if you have to."

Arthur nodded and shuffled over, gently leaning himself against Alfred's neck, using it as an excuse to snuggle up to him a little.

Cheeks warming at the small touches, Alfred couldn't help his smile from getting bigger as he strode to the living room. He got settled on the couch with his blanket and held a hand out to Arthur. "C'mon, you pick."

Reluctantly pulling himself away from the other's neck, Arthur jumped onto his hand and hummed slightly. "Is that thing with the time-travelling man on?"

"Doctor Who? Yeah, I think so." Alfred placed Arthur down on his blanket-covered lap and settled a hand over him. With his free one he flipped through the channels until he found the right one.

Arthur snuggled into Alfred's hand instead, smiling when he saw the program was on.

"Comfortable there, Artie?" Alfred asked, smiling softly down at him.

"Mhm." Arthur murmured happily.

"Heh." Stroking Arthur's body lightly with his index finger, Alfred looked up again and focused on the show.

Arthur let out a soft hum, nuzzling into Alfred's hand as he settled down to watch, his eyes fixated on the screen.

Alfred smiled to himself, wholly content to just stay there for the rest of the night. But they had stars to see, so after about an hour and a half he nudged him. "Hey, Artie..."

Arthur jumped up to look at Alfred. "Yes?"

"It's time for the stars."

"Ah!" Arthur's eyes lit up a little from his excitement.

Chuckling at him, Alfred lifted his hand away and patted his shoulder. "Hop on."

Arthur quickly hovered up to the other's shoulder, taking his place back against Alfred's neck.

"Eager, are we?" Alfred teased him and stood up, taking the blanket into his arms so they'd have something to lay on in the garden.

"N-Not that much!" Arthur insisted.

"Mhm, sure Artie." Alfred was still chuckling as he got outside. After a few minutes of looking around he found a perfect spot- nice soft grass, and a clear view of the starry sky. He carefully sprawled out on the blanket in the spot and moved Arthur to his chest. "Lay down." he said softly.

Arthur nodded and lay down on the other's chest, turning to look up at the sky. His eyes widened as he saw the stars, them being even more vivid in real life than in Alfred's dream.

And Alfred began speaking. He told Arthur about all the constellations he could see and then even the ones he couldn't because they were on the other side of the earth. He talked about their names and stories and legends until his voice got kind of scratchy from no breaks and he lost track of time. And when he was done with the stars, he moved on to planets and galaxies.

The whole time, Arthur listened in fascination, after a while shifting his gaze from the stars above to Alfred's interested face, smiling lightly at how familiar it was to the child he first met. He curled up a little, barely noticing the cold that caused it as he was far too engrossed in Alfred's words.

Alfred rambled on and on for about another hour before his voice got so raspy he had to stop and cough a bit. When he did, he seemed to snap back to the present, and he smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Artie... I hope I didn't bore you too much..."

"N-No, not at all!" Arthur grinned back at the other, still drinking all the information in, though he shivered slightly.

"Shit, are you cold?" Alfred immediately sat up and cradled Arthur to his chest so the fairy could get warm. "We should get inside soon, before you catch another cold..."

"No, it's fine," Arthur murmured, smuggling to Alfred's chest nonetheless. "I like listening to you..."

"Really?" Alfred's eyes sparkled with warmth. "W-Want me to continue then?"

Arthur nodded, happy at the look in Alfred's eyes. "You sound like you love it."

"I do! I'm studying astrology and stuff as a minor." Alfred grinned at him. "At school. Now, where was I? Oh yeah, the Hubble Space Telescope! It's waaaay out there and..." And he happily continued onwards.

Sighing contentedly, Arthur settled into Alfred's chest, closing his eyes to listen to the man's voice.

About half an hour later Alfred finally ran out of steam- at least for the night- and he heaved a great sigh. "And that's that! All the basics!"

"That's amazing, Alfred," Arthur murmured, finally cracking his eyes open to look at the other.

"R-Really? You think so?" Alfred blinked down at him, a wide smile stretching across his mouth. "You really think so?"

"Yeah! You know all those things about stars... And you love it so much, it really is amazing." Arthur returned a small, slightly sleepy smile back at the man.

"Thanks, Artie." Alfred lifted him up and pressed a gentle kiss to his head.

Arthur squeaked slightly at the unexpected kiss. "W-Why? I'm just telling the truth."

"Well thank you anyway!" Alfred kept Arthur pressed against his lips while he spoke, making sure to breathe through his nose.

"I-" Arthur smiled slightly. "It's all right."

"Mhm!" Alfred pulled away, but that was only so he could nuzzle him. "You wanna go inside now?"

Arthur nodded. "It's- It's getting late, you should probably sleep," he murmured.

"All right." Alfred stood, still holding Arthur snugly against his shirt as he picked up the blanket and walked inside. He settled Arthur onto the pillow and got ready for bed as well.

Happily laying there, Arthur watched Alfred as he dressed.

Moments later Alfred was ready in his t-shirt and boxers, though his cheeks heated up when he saw Arthur watching him. "H-Hey there... Like the view?"

As soon as Alfred turned, Arthur hurriedly looked away, though he was already caught. "W-Well I don't _dislike_ it..."

"Heh..." Alfred went over to the bed and loomed over him, one hand on either side of the pillow. "So you do like it!" He grinned wolfishly.

Arthur gulped slightly, drawing back into the pillow as he grew redder. "...Of- Of course..." he said hesitantly.

"I'm glad!" Alfred's face softened and he leaned down to give Arthur a kiss before flopping onto his side.

Arthur blinked and paused before shuffling up and burying his face in the other's t-shirt.

"Hey there, Artie..." Alfred murmured to him, bringing his hand around to cup Arthur there.

"Hello." Arthur murmured back.

"How's it going?"

"Peeking out, Arthur replied, "I've been with you the whole night, you know how it's going..."

"I know..." Alfred yawned and settled down more.

"...Get some sleep." the fairy said, burrowing back into the shirt.

"Okay..." Alfred nudged him lightly. "You wanna stay here? I don't really move around that much but still..."

"I'll be fine."

"All right then." Alfred reached out with his free hand and pulled the covers over himself, making sure to leave a tunnel so Arthur could get fresh air. "G'night, Artie..."

"Good night. Sleep well."

"Mhm!" Alfred closed his eyes and drifted off. He slept dreamlessly and fully and didn't wake until it was almost noon the next day.

"Ah, morning." Arthur mumbled when he realized the other was awake.

"Mornin'." Alfred pushed the covers back and exposed him. "Have you been awake long?"

"Hm? I don't sleep as often as you." Arthur reminded the other, smiling gently.

"Did you sleep at all?" Alfred frowned at him.

"I didn't need to."

Alfred's frown deepened. "Well you should have said! Then you wouldn't have been stuck there all night!"

"W-Well it's fine, I don't mind..."

"Are you sure?" Alfred lifted Arthur closer to his face.

Arthur nodded gently. "Of course..."

"Okay..." Alfred finally smiled and then lowered him to the pillow. "I'm just gonna dress and then pop over to the store cuz we're out of eggs and milk." The Hobs sure used up a lot of the stuff, and the American found himself buying cartons of it almost every week.

"Al right, that's fine."

Alfred nodded at him and hopped out of bed, stretching a bit before getting dressed. He quickly brushed his teeth and waved to Arthur before leaving.

Once he was gone and down the street, a shadow detached himself from the alley nearby and a certain Mr. Gunther walked slowly up to the house. The collector estimated he had a few minutes at least before the American returned, and he decided to use it to plot out the house. Because he would have that doll, or whatever it was, no matter how he had to get it. He cautiously peered into all of the windows, never showing more than he needed to and remaining unseen from the inside. He paused at the bedroom window though, and his eyes narrowed. Was that the doll on the bed? Did that stupid American seriously sleep with it?!

Arthur meanwhile wandered over to the other pillow, sitting in the middle of it to wait for Alfred.

Mr. Gunther's eyes widened when the 'doll' suddenly moved. _Wh-What?!_ he thought, pressing slightly closer to the glass. _What on Earth- Could it be?_ Was it possible this was a fairy? There were myths and legends, of course, but could... The thing's wings gleamed briefly in the light and then the collector knew. It was a fairy.

He rubbed his hands giddily together as he stepped away from the window and down the street, pulling his hat on and tilting it to cover his eyes. So that was what the bratty boy had been hiding- and what a prize indeed! Any collector would be overjoyed to have such a creature in their possession, and he was determined to get the thing one way or another even more now. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice passing Alfred, who was on his way home.

Fortunately for him, Alfred didn't recognize him either, as he was in a rush to get back to Arthur. He entered the house moments later and cheerfully called out for the fairy.

"Ah, Alfred!" Arthur called as he went to meet the other.

"Hey there!" Alfred smiled at him and put the bags down before holding his hands out to him.

Arthur smiled lightly in return, flying to him.

Alfred scooped him up into a warm hug. "Hello there."

"Welcome home." Arthur said, leaning into the other.

A thrill went through the human at those words; they were always so nice to hear, and it was even nicer that he had someone to say them to him. "Thank you." Alfred stroked his back and then set him on the table. "So breakfast! What do you want?"

Arthur sat on the table to think. "Uh, do you have any of that...sir-eel...? That was nice."

"Sir-" Alfred burst out laughing. "Oh, you mean cereal?"

"Y-Yeah, that..." Arthur mumbled, a slight tint coming to his cheeks.

"Sure!" Alfred finally managed to get ahold of himself, and he set about preparing the meal. "We've got plenty of milk for it, too."

"Ah, that's good." Arthur said, watching the other as he waited.

Alfred slid Arthur's bowl to him and didn't even wait for the other to receive it fully before digging in.

As Arthur got his breakfast, he tilted the bowl to eat the small bits of cereal, picking the larger pieces up with his hands first. When he was finished, he sat down again and waited.

Alfred was sprawled back in his chair, watching him. "So whatcha waitin' for?"

"Well... you."

"I'm done. Come hug?"

"Ah, okay." Arthur said, giving the other a small smile as he flew towards him.

Alfred eagerly caught him and snuggled to him warmly.

Humming slightly, Arthur happily nuzzled to the other.

"I- Sorry if you get tired of all the affection an' stuff..." Alfred mumbled as he held him.

"Hm?" Arthur blinked and looked up at the man. "N-No of course not! I-I like it..."

"I know it can get a bit much sometimes is all..." Alfred lowered him a bit awkwardly down.

"Not at all, it's not too much at all!" Arthur insisted.

"Y-You sure?"

"Of course!" Arthur replied, giving the other a slight smile.

"All right." Alfred smiled himself and brought Arthur back up for more cuddles. "Oh, I'm not gonna be home tomorrow night..." he murmured a moment later, not stopping.

Arthur glanced up from his snuggled position. "Hm? How come?"

"We're doing this project thing so my astrology class is staying over and we'll be using the telescopes to look at far away stars." Alfred explained.

"Ah, okay... W-Will you be alright?"

"I'll be fine." Alfred chuckled and moved him away again, holding the fairy before his face and gazing seriously at him. "Question is will you be okay too?"

"Of course I will!" Arthur said defensively. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I'm just asking, Artie." Alfred gave him a smile. "No need to get your fairy knickers in a twist. I'm just worried..."

Arthur tilted his head, frowning at the American curiously. "I'll be fine, Alfred, I can look after myself," he reassured with a chuckle. After all, what reason should Alfred have to be worried?

Alfred's smile fell a bit. "I know..." Arthur hadn't needed him all these years, had he? No, so one night would be a piece of cake. "Just worried I guess..." he mumbled, eyes slipping down from Arthur's form to the table.

"Alfred?"

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong? Are you sure you'll be okay?" Arthur started to grow worried again, shifting slightly on Alfred's hand.

"I'm fine." Alfred looked to him and smiled. He cleared his throat loudly and took a deep breath. "So whatcha wanna do today?"

"Ah...all right." the fairy said with a small smile. "I don't really mind... Let's just spend the day together."

Alfred's smile became more genuine. "Sure. Anything in particular you feel like doing?"

Placing a finger to his chin to think, Arthur let out a small hum until something he had seen on the TV came to mind. "Is there a...uhm, the place with sand... beach? Is there one of them here?"

"Hmm..." Alfred thought for a moment. "Yeah! Well, not here, we'd have to take a bus to get there, but we can go! I could build you a sand castle and you'd be a real damsel then!"

"I-I'm not a damsel!" Arthur retaliated, scowling slightly at the other.

"We'll see." Alfred winked at him and set him on the table. "Wait here, I'm gonna pack!"

Watching him leave, Arthur huffed lightly and crossed his arms, sitting on the table, occasionally glancing at the doorway.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Another iffy place to end but there needed to be a break around here~


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**: I'm gonna put the rest of this story up over the next week or so cuz I've got another one lined up already~ So enjoy!

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Alfred was back with a beach bag slung over his shoulders and a bottle in his hands. "Take off your shirt!" he commanded cheerfully.<p>

"What, why?" Arthur threw the man a confused look before glancing down at his shirt.

"I gotta put some sunscreen on you! Don't want you to burn up. I'll put some on after too."

Sunscreen? What was he talking about...? "A-All right..." Arthur gave in and pulled his shirt off, leaving it on the table.

Alfred smiled at Arthur's little mini abs and took a small dab of the cream onto his finger. He then carefully applied it all over Arthur's chest and arms and legs, even dabbing a tiny bit onto Arthur's nose. "Rub that in over your face!" he told the fairy as he took his own shirt off and took his sweet old time rubbing the cream into his own skin, unable to resist showing off his body a little bit.

Arthur shivered and jumped a little at the sudden cold, his face scrunching up as he rubbed the cream around it. When he took his hands away, his gaze was immediately caught by the American's body, and the fae sat in silent mesmerization of Alfred's muscles.

Noticing the fairy's gaze, Alfred smirked a bit and slowed his motions, rubbing his hands almost sensually over his stomach and hips.

Arthur couldn't help but watch the hands as they moved, his breathing slowing considerably, and he swallowed the small build up of saliva that collected while he stared.

"Like it?" Alfred moved slightly closer to him, within touching distance for Arthur was at the edge of the table, and smirked down at the little man.

Blinking out of his stupor, Arthur's head snapped up to look at the man with wide eyes. "I-I..." he sputtered, face growing red as he came to his senses.

Alfred flexed for him and leaned over the table so he was effectively leaning over Arthur as well. His arms rested on the table beyond where the fairy was and his stomach created an arch above Arthur's head. His own face hung down between his arms so he could look at Arthur, smirking mischievously.

Arthur gulped slightly, determinedly avoiding looking at Alfred's tempting body- although occasionally stealing tiny glances. He leaned back very slightly. "I- I don't know what you're talking about..." Yes, denial. Denial was how to deal with it.

"Don't deny it, Arthur. I know you do." Alfred lowered his body just a bit and flexed his abs again.

Arthur was unable to keep his eyes away, and as Alfred crept closer he quickly found himself just blinking, somewhat dumbfounded, at the muscles in front of him. "U-Uh..."

"You were sayin' something?" Alfred teased, wriggling his stomach just a bit.

Scowling slightly, Arthur inched a tiny bit closer without realizing. "I... I wasn't saying anything," he muttered, voice slightly hushed.

"You suuuure?" Alfred asked in the same tone, lowering himself even more. His muscles actually had to strain a bit now so he remained in the air and wouldn't collapse on top of him.

Arthur's breath shuddered against the other's skin, and he was clearly holding himself back. After a pause he nodded feebly, still somewhat distracted. "Yeah, I..."

"You can touch," Alfred said softly to him.

Determined to not give in, Arthur sat, stoic. He only lasted a moment before heaving a small gasp and practically falling into the man, pressing a hand and his lips to the skin with a sigh.

Alfred let out a moan and his smile grew. "Artie..." he crooned out, closing his eyes at the wondrous feeling of the touches and kisses.

Arthur sighed again onto the other's skin again, leaning himself against it as he grew redder. But he still didn't want to pull away.

Laughing softly again, Alfred sighed in contentment and hummed.

After a moment of slight embarrassment with some satisfaction, Arthur suddenly grinned a little, an idea for revenge coming to mind. He waited a moment, before scuttling his hand up the other's stomach, brushing his fingers lightly to tickle him.

Alfred froze at the sensation before a laugh burst out of him. "O-Oi, stop that-" he muttered, moving away.

"Hm? Why?" Arthur asked, his grin turning more sly as he flew over to the man to tickle him more.

"N-No!" Alfred backed up, though he was unable to keep himself from laughing more. And he couldn't even do anything to protect himself, for fear of hurting the fairy... "Stoppit Artie!"

Arthur chuckled at this, running his hands up and down before getting another stroke of genius. Turning slightly, he flew backwards against Alfred, making sure his wings fluttered against his skin.

"Oh God-" Alfred had to lean against the counter to stop himself from sliding down to the floor, the feeling of the wings simultaneously tickling him and turning him on. He continued laughing, his whole body shaking it, and even a few squeaks made it past his lips.

Arthur's smirk growing, the fairy fluttered against his stomach and waist for about a minute longer, before drawing away slightly to look at him.

Alfred couldn't control himself for a little while longer after that, his face slightly red and his eyes closed and brimming with happy tears as he laughed. But eventually when he realized the sensation had stopped he composed himself and slid down to the floor, sighing in relief. "That- Artie!" he moaned, holding his stomach.

Satisfied with his revenge, Arthur flew to the floor with a smug smirk on his face. "What?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

"That was mean!" Alfred pouted, though there was a warm gleam in his eyes.

"Let's call it payback," Arthur said simply.

"Still mean!" Alfred trilled. "But fine, I'll just cover up my abs!" He huffed and stood, reaching for his shirt.

Arthur's grin dropped slightly, and he raised his eyebrows as he spoke. "Wha- Wait!" he said before he could stop himself.

"Hmm?" Alfred paused, the shirt hanging from his fingertips. "What is it?"

"W-Well..." Arthur's eyes grew wider as he caught himself out, brain working to think of something to say. "If we're going to the beach... Won't it be a little too warm...?" he asked slowly.

Alfred chuckled. "I can't go shirtless on the bus," he said, and then cheerfully pulled it over his head and down to hide his stomach.

"O-Oh... All right," Arthur mumbled, looking down so Alfred wouldn't see his darkening face.

"Hmm?" Alfred frowned slightly at the action and walked over to him, crouching right before his form. "Artie? You okay there?"

Arthur nodded quickly. "I'm fine..."

Tilting his head to the side, Alfred gently lifted Arthur's chin up and caressed the fairy's cheek. "You sure?"

Arthur nodded again, more gently this time, and his blush began to recede.

"Okay..." Nonetheless Alfred scooped him up and gave him gentle kisses all over his body.

Jumping slightly at this, Arthur closed his eyes and relaxed a little. "A-Alfred?"

"Hmm?"

"Why... All of a sudden?"

"What, can't I kiss you?"

Arthur blinked at the response and broke out into a small, shy smile. "Of course you can..." he quietly replied.

"Good!" Alfred kissed him twice more before standing and going back over to the table. "Here, put your shirt back on and we'll go."

Arthur nodded, quickly retrieving and replacing his shirt before returning to Alfred.

"Uhh... You can go in my pocket, if you want," Alfred said, gesturing to the light sweatshirt he had put on. "Or you can try on my shoulder, but it'd be easier for you to be seen there..."

After a brief moment of thought, Arthur somewhat reluctantly clambered into the American's pocket, tumbling in to the bottom.

"Easy there." Alfred carefully lowered his hand into the pocket and took Arthur protectively into it. "You okay?"

Feeling more at ease with Alfred's hand there, Arthur moved closer towards it. "Yes, fine," he called to the other, voice muffled by the fabric.

"Okay! Leggo!" Alfred's motions were a little awkward at first since he could only use one hand, but he managed to get out of the house and on the bus with minimal tripping. He was stroking Arthur gently with his index finger the whole time, and settled in the back corner of the bus. "Is it all right, Artie?" he asked softly.

Arthur, who was clinging to Alfred's hand, nodded slightly. "It's a little dark, but yes."

"Sorry... But we'll be there soon! And there shouldn't be too many people, we'll be able to find a quiet spot," Alfred reassured him.

"All right." Comforted by Alfred's words, Arthur relaxed and settled down for the journey.

"Mhm!" A few minutes later they were at their destination, and Alfred took a deep breath after he hopped off the bus. "We're here!" he called softly, taking off for the beach.

Arthur sat up straighter at the words, climbing up to peek slightly out of the pocket.

Alfred tightened his grip on him a bit. "Wait, wait, there are still people around here."

"Ah!" Arthur ducked back down quickly, feeling slightly embarrassed at his eagerness.

"It's all right." Alfred casually walked down the beach until he rounded a slight bend away from everyone else- not that there were that many people to begin with. He looked around and when he saw the coast was clear released Arthur and pulled his hand out of his pocket. "Okay."

When Alfred gave the all clear, Arthur peeked out again, his eyes widening when he saw the sand and the sea.

"You like?" Alfred asked, smiling down at him and settling down carefully on the sand.

Arthur hopped out and took a few steps, looking down as he felt the sand with his feet, before turning to look at Alfred with an excited smile. "This is better than on the TV!" he exclaimed.

Alfred laughed at him. "Aww, Artie! Of course it is! And I'm gonna build you a sand castle now!"

"What?" Arthur huffed slightly before continuing. "All right... Can I help at all?"

"I dunno..." Alfred took out a few molds and started on building it. "You can pat that down more," he said after he'd upended it, creating the first part.

"All right." Arthur said, stretching up to pat the top of the mound of sand.

While he did so, Alfred continued piling up towers and battlements until he had a fairy decent castle with one tower taller than the rest. Once it was completed, Alfred set about making a little balcony for Arthur to stand on, packing the sand around the area extra tight so it wouldn't collapse. "There you go!" he declared when he was finished. "Fly up!"

Glancing at Alfred a second, Arthur looked up at the balcony before flying up, landing on it tentatively.

"Now you're a real damsel!" Alfred said happily, pulling out a dragon figurine and setting it down before the castle.

"Wha- Why must I be a damsel? I am _not_!" Arthur huffed up at the man.

"You are! You're small and I'm bigger and stronger than you so I'm gonna be your hero!" Alfred stood up and cast about for a stick; finding one, he picked it up and brandished it at the dragon. "I'm gonna go away and then come back and rescue you and you gotta cry out for help!"

"What? But- Alfred!" Arthur protested, unsure what else to say on the subject.

"C'mon, it'll be fun!" Alfred backed up a few steps. "Cry out soon, c'mon!"

The fairy rolled his eyes, but was unable to deny Alfred. "Someone help, please," he groaned out half-heartedly.

Alfred only continued backing up and then wandering aimlessly around the beach, pretending not to have heard him.

Watching the man for a while, Arthur eventually sighed, about to give in and call out. Suddenly a massive bird blocked his view, white and grey and cocking its head curiously at the small fae. Arthur took a step back. "A-Alfred!"

But Alfred only whistled and continued walking around.

"Alfred, help!" Arthur called more desperately, pressing back into the wall of the sandcastle as the strange creature came closer.

"Gotta be more enthusiastic!" Alfred called out, still pacing.

"Alfred, please, help!" Arthur shouted, eyes staring, wide in fright, at the bird as it nudged him with it's beak, sending the poor little fairy shooting into the ceiling of sand above him.

Alfred looked over and his eyes widened. "Oi!" he yelled, brandishing the stick at the bird as he dashed over. "Leave my Artie alone!"

The bird quickly flew off at the human presence, leaving a very relieved Arthur pressed up against the wall.

"A-Artie?" Alfred collapsed to his knees by the tower.

"What... the _hell_ was that?"

"It was some sort of seagull..."

Arthur sat, panting, his eyes flitting from where the bird had been to focus on Alfred. After a moment, he swallowed. "D-Do you want to carry on?" he asked, in some sort of attempt at brushing off what just happened.

"Are you okay though?" Alfred scooped him up and held him close. "D-Do you wanna? We don't gotta, it's kind of a stupid idea..." he mumbled. And he- he was so stupid for not turning around earlier. Arthur could have gotten hurt or carried away and it would have been all Alfred's fault for being insistent on more enthusiasm and Alfred didn't even want to think about that.

"I'm- I'm fine. If you want to carry on, go ahead." Arthur gave the man a small smile.

"Nah..." Alfred lowered his gaze and then knocked the tower to the ground. "You might get hurt."

"Wha- Alfred!" Arthur looked from the heap of sand to Alfred. "I'll be fine!"

Alfred smiled at him, though his gaze was still firmly trained at the ground. "The bird might come back or somethin'."

"But-" Arthur's eyes saddened as he looked at the other, and he prepared himself for the words he was about to say. "You saved me, didn't you?"

"Guesso..." Alfred's eyes flickered to him and his smile brightened for a moment, but soon enough it dropped and he stared resolutely at the sand once more. Moments later he set Arthur down a good distance away and demolished the battlements as well before moving on to the other, smaller towers.

Arthur stared a moment, before he took a step forward. "Alfred!"

"What?" Alfred asked softly, pausing with his hand right over the first tower.

"What are you doing?!"

"Gettin' rid of it." Alfred flattened the tower. "Don't really need it anymore, and the sea's gonna take it away anyway sooner or later..."

"B-But- There's no need to...!" Arthur watched sadly as the sandcastle was destructed, feeling a little helpless in the situation. After all, what could he do?

Alfred lowered his hand when there were two small towers left and sighed. "No need for it to stay either..." he mumbled.

"There's plenty of reason!" Arthur said, now sitting on the sand, watching at the remains.

"Like what?" Alfred asked softly.

"It looked nice... And you put so much effort into it..." Arthur clenched his teeth, looking down at the ground as his hands balled into fists. "We could have used it more... Or at least have left it there..."

"I-" Alfred's shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry..."

Arthur chanced a glance up at Alfred, not really wanting him to feel sorry, but soon was frowning back at the sand, a small silence settling between the two.

Alfred shuffled away from the castle and fiddled with the strings on his bag.

Arthur sniffed slightly, and after a moment glanced at Alfred again. "...So what now?"

"Dunno."

"Well you're the beach expert!" Arthur shot, though he quickly looked down again, embarrassed at his reaction.

"I never said I was!" Alfred snapped back.

Jumping slightly, Arthur tensed, still determinedly looking at the floor as he blinked back tears. How had it gotten like this? He had just wanted to have a nice day out with Alfred...

"I never did," Alfred repeated, resolutely looking away from him and turning his whole body away.

"A-Alfred?" Arthur asked quietly.

"...What?"

"Why... This?" he mumbled, even quieter than before.

"This what?"

"This! A-All of this!" Arthur gestured around him, his voice getting louder and more cracked as he spoke. "W-Why is it like this?!"

Alfred's head lowered slightly, but still he didn't turn to face him. "Like what? The beach? You wanted to come here."

Arthur shrank back, his voice quieted to a murmur. "Yeah...with you..." And then the tears began to spill, with only small sniffs to give it away.

At this Alfred's head turned towards him, and his eyes flooded with guilt. "A-Artie-"

Arthur quickly turned his face to hide his tears, gripping the sand.

"Artie-" Alfred shifted towards him, his stomach sinking in guilt. "I- I'm sorry, I really am..." He hesitantly reached out towards him.

The fairy gave a small nod, still not chancing more than a tiny glance at Alfred, much less any words.

Alfred's hand withdrew and his shoulders slumped more. Feeling as if his limbs each weighed a ton, after a few long minutes he stood up and slowly made his way to the remains of the sandcastle to rebuild it.

After a moment of nothing happening, Arthur chanced another glance at Alfred, blinking as he saw him. "Wh-What are you doing?" he got out quietly.

"You- You liked it, right?"

"Well... Y-Yeah..."

"I'm gonna remake it for you..." Alfred mumbled, still not looking at him.

Arthur stared at the other, wishing with all his heart that he could embrace him properly, but instead he sat there helplessly. "Oh, Alfred..." he whispered, before standing up with a sniff and walking over. "H-Here, let me help you..."

"If you want..." Alfred shifted over so there was more room for Arthur there and continued his work, staring resolutely at the castle.

Arthur nodded. "I liked it because we built it together," he said quietly, mostly to himself, before starting to work.

Alfred stopped and finally looked at him, his eyes wide. Eventually he looked away and picked up the mold again. "You can pat it down there..." he muttered, gesturing vaguely to one of the walls.

Arthur stood up straighter and headed to where Alfred pointed and started patting it down, throwing Alfred a hopeful look as he did so.

Noticing, Alfred gave him a small smile as he remade the towers, hesitating slightly before starting on the tallest one.

Arthur smiled slightly to himself, happy to see the other smiling - however small - and continued patting.

Eventually Alfred decided against the last tower being as tall as it was before and he sat back, watching the sand quietly.

Pausing, Arthur tilted his head questioningly at the man. "...Alfred? What is it?"

"Nothing..." Alfred looked at him and forced a bright smile. "So are we done? Looks good, right?"

The fae stared for a moment before flying closer to the man. "Really, Alfred, what is it?"

The smile slipped and Alfred fiddled with his hands. "I'm sorry... For earlier...for makin' you cry..."

Arthur himself looked down, his reply mumbled. "That...was only because you were so upset..."

Alfred sniffled a bit now.

"A-Alfred? No it's fine, really!" Arthur said quickly, head snapping up to look at the other.

"It's not!" Alfred keened, sniffling more and rubbing at his eyes. "I'm sorry!"

"Please," Arthur whispered, before quickly flying up to Alfred and placing a kiss on his lips. "Please be happy..."

Alfred whimpered. "But I hurt you again..." he managed out, his eyes filling with tears.

"No... No, Alfred, I was just upset because you were!" Arthur ducked his head to look at the other, his own eyes saddening when he saw the tears pooling in Alfred's. "Alfred, look, I'm a fairy, and I've been around a lot longer than you. I can live with...seagulls poking me, and- and I can live with being hit around a bit, but I can't live without your smile!" After saying this, Arthur realized what he was saying and turned a little red, but still looked resolutely into Alfred's eyes.

Alfred sniffed again and wiped at his eyes- though a few tears managed to slip down his cheeks- before giving Arthur a watery smile. "Oh Arthur..." he murmured, holding out a hand under him.

Arthur encouraged the man with his own small, hopeful smile, letting himself land lightly on the proffered limb.

Letting out a low whine, Alfred cupped him in both hands and brought him to his chest, holding him tightly there. His shoulders shook a little bit. "M'sorry, but it was a silly idea and I don't want you to get attacked by birds again!"

Sighing slightly and leaning into Alfred, the fairy closed his eyes. "I just told you I can deal with it, didn't I? Besides..." Arthur paused and turned his head, the next words being mumbled into Alfred's chest.

"What was that?" Alfred frowned and lifted him away a bit.

"I said...!" Arthur broke eye contact to look at Alfred's palm, but then seemed to decide against it and inspected Alfred through his lashes. "...I want you to be my hero..." It was technically supposed to be the other way around, but if this was what made Alfred happy... Arthur didn't mind it.

"R-Really?" Alfred's mouth dropped open and his eyes shined.

A tiny smile coming to his lips, Arthur nodded slightly.

"I'll be your hero, Artie..." Alfred murmured, giving him a kiss.

Arthur's smile grew further and he pressed a small kiss back.

The American set Arthur onto his lap and wiped his face dry. He took a deep breath and then grinned a bit too. "You wanna eat now?"

"You brought food?" Arthur asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Yeah! There's sandwiches. I thought it could be like a lil beach picnic... I know I said I'd take you on one, so I figured why not now?"

"Ah, all right!" Arthur smiled gently up at the man. "I could eat, yes..."

Alfred set him down on the sand and reached for his bag. He kind of hoped this would distract Arthur from the sand castle, because he wasn't sure he could play the part of the great hero any more. He got out the sandwiches and placed a napkin in his lap along with one corner of the sandwich and gestured for Arthur to land.

Arthur watched, interested, and softly landed on the other's lap when indicated. Sitting down, he pulled the sandwich closer to himself.

"Well?" Alfred asked, already halfway through his own portion.

After a few nibbles Arthur nodded in approval, carefully chewing his fourth or fifth bite.

Alfred gulped down the other sandwich and picked him up to nuzzle to him.

Leaning into Alfred, Arthur thought for a moment. "Are- Are you feeling better?" he asked quietly.

"Little bit, yeah." Alfred lay down and curled onto his side, Arthur still held firmly in the same spot.

Arthur smiled slightly, giving the other a small kiss on the cheek as an afterthought. "Good..."

"Hhng-" Alfred let out a low whine at the kiss and curled more around him.

Pressing to Alfred as much as he could, Arthur closed his eyes and once again wished he could hug Alfred properly. "So... What do you want to do now?" he asked after a few moments.

"I dunno... Lay here a lil bit, go home soon..."

"All right, if you want."

"Well what do you want?" Alfred asked softly, rubbing his nose against Arthur's side.

"I want whatever makes you happiest." Arthur replied, chuckling slightly at the sensation.

"But what about you being happy? That's important too."

"Alfred... My purpose is to make you happy. Not only is it what I was born to do, it's all I want to do," Arthur said this in all seriousness, turning his head slightly to look at the American better.

"And I'm happy when you're happy!" Alfred declared, staring back just as seriously.

After a pause, Arthur chuckled. "Well, this is going to go in circles. But I feel whatever you feel, so I can't help it."

"Well what would make you happy now?" Alfred asked.

"...Spending time with you. Whatever it is, if it's with you," Arthur replied after a moment's thought.

"We can go home and watch some more Doctor Who if you want? And I've still got some homework to do."

Arthur nodded. "That sounds good. I'll help with anything I can."

"Okay!" Alfred let him go and stood up, carefully packing away their things.

Sitting on the floor, Arthur watched the man for a while, but then glanced at his hand, gripping the floor. Tilting his head, he ran his fingers through the sand, before picking a handful up and looking back up at Alfred.

When he was done Alfred crouched before the fairy again. "You ready, babe?"

Arthur blinked at the American. "Babe...?"

"Yeah! You're my babe! It's a term of endearment!"

"Ah, all right..."

"Mhm! So you ready? If you are then get into my pocket." Alfred held it open for him and smiled.

Nodding, Arthur flew back into Alfred's pocket for the journey home.

Alfred's hand once more wrapped around him gently as he made his way down the beach. It was more populated- with mostly girls- and a few even called out to him to join them but he only smiled at them and walked past.

Arthur shuffled slightly uncomfortably at the voices, shifting deeper into the pocket.

One girl though was insistent and he stopped and talked with her for a while, even laughing a little, before he politely excused himself and moved on. He found a seat on the next bus that came around and hummed to himself, his grip on Arthur loosening a little.

Arthur was frowning by now, not sure why exactly he was so annoyed, and tugged on Alfred's finger.

After making sure the coast was clear, Alfred opened the pocket more and discreetly peeked down at him. "Hmm?"

The fairy's scowl switched to the floor of the pocket. "...I don't like it," he said quietly.

"Don't like what? What's wrong?" Alfred asked lowly.

"The- The girls..."

Alfred smiled at him. "I don't care about the girls, Artie. Only you."

"B-But..." Arthur felt a little happier at his words, but still... "I don't know why, I just didn't like them acting like that!"

"Well I'm sorry, I can't help that..." Alfred saddened slightly.

Arthur glanced at Alfred. "I-I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't be like that... But I just didn't like it..."

"Hey, it's okay, I'd probably be hella jealous if I saw some pretty lady fairies hitting on you."

"But I don't even know why..." Arthur said, retracting a little more.

Alfred caressed his cheek with a thumb. "Heh, it's perfectly normal."

"All right, if you say so..." Arthur gently pressed into Alfred's thumb.

"I do!" Alfred smiled at him and closed his pocket again, looking up. But he never stopped his hand motions and rubbed against Arthur's cheek the rest of the way home.

Arthur settled down a little more, relaxing as he leaned against the other, and closed his eyes as he waited.

Once Alfred got home he took Arthur out of his pocket and set him on his shoulder. "I'm gonna go take a shower now, to get all the sand out. If you want I could draw you a bath again and we could bathe at the same time? I won't look, promise!"

"All right." Arthur agreed, subtly dropping the sand he had gathered into one of his pockets.

"Awesome!" Alfred carried him off to the bathroom and started setting up before stripping to his boxers.

Arthur sat down to wait, watching Alfred as he undressed.

"Okay, ready?" Alfred reached under the sink and withdrew the tea cup.

Nodding, Arthur stood again, rubbing his arm awkwardly.

"You're gonna have to undress a bit too, you know." Alfred winked at him and fiddled with the water until it was the right temperature.

"I know that!" Arthur said, quickly stripping his shirt off.

"Heh, sorry." Alfred chuckled and filled the cup up, setting it to the side. "Whenever you're ready, I guess." He turned away and took his boxers off and started the shower.

Arthur glanced down at the cup, quickly looking back at Alfred and taking in the view.

Alfred glanced back at him a moment later and paused. "Artie? Is something the matter?"

Jumping, Arthur looked up at Alfred a second to late. "...No, nothing at all," he replied, staring determinedly at his eyes.

"You sure?"

"Mhm!" Arthur nodded quickly. "Completely. What's that thing?" he asked, attempting to change the subject.

"What thing? The shower? It's a way to get clean! You stand under the water and it falls over you!"

"Oh, right..."

"Yeah." Alfred smirked and wiggled his hips. "You wanna try?"

"Ah..." Arthur said, the American's body catching his eye again. "I... Don't see why not..."

"Wait, really?"

"W-Wait, did you not actually want to? It's... It's no big deal if you don't!"

"I-I mean it's okay if you wanna-"

"It's just that I thought you were offering, so I..."

"Heh, that's okay. Was kind of a joke, but if you really wanna then we can try. Are you sure though?"

Arthur nodded, somewhat meekly. "It looks like a waterfall," he said, voice quiet.

"Heh, it's gonna feel like one. A massive, powerful one." Alfred warned. "I'll try to keep you out of it, though..."

"All right..."

"Mhm! You'll uhm...have to take your pants off though." Alfred forced himself to look away as he held out a hand to him.

Arthur frowned at the other for a second. "Wha- O-Oh, um, okay..." Glancing down at himself, he slowly stripped naked and stepped onto Alfred's hand, looking away with a slight blush.

Alfred quickly got into the shower and placed Arthur down on the rim against the wall where he would catch some droplets and mist but wouldn't be in the middle of the spray. "Here you go," he said, quickly standing up again and turning away from him.

"Ah... Thank you," the fae replied quietly, allowing himself to slowly get wetter in the damp air.

"Mhm! And there's soap on the side if you want!" Alfred quickly turned the heat up even more so there would be more steam to cover him. He quickly washed himself, keeping his back to Arthur the whole time.

Nodding, Arthur lathered his hands on the soap and used them to wash himself. When he was done he looked around, frowning a little. "What about my hair?"

"Oh, here!" Alfred crouched again and held out some shampoo for him on a fingertip, staring resolutely up at the glass door of the shower above the fairy.

Arthur tilted his head curiously at the man, before shrugging and taking up some of the shampoo to wash his hair.

Alfred nodded at him before standing up again. Who knew taking a _shower_ could be so awkward? But Arthur had wanted to try, so here they were.

Arthur was still looking at Alfred as he washed his hair. "I don't mind, you know..." he mumbled.

"Don't mind what?"

"W-Well... You seeing me..."

"O-Oh..." Alfred gave him a sheepish smile. "I don't really mind either..."

"That's good..." Arthur said lowly, watching the other.

Alfred slowly shifted so he was facing Arthur, but now he crouched.

Arthur slowed down his lathering, shyly looking at the other, though not turning away.

Alfred looked back at him, his gaze warm and a small smile on his face.

The fairy smiled gently back at him, not able to stop himself at the other's expression.

"You're real cute Artie, you know that?" Alfred gently placed his hands on either side of him.

Arthur blinked back up at him, head tilting down slightly. "...So you tell me a lot."

"Well you are!" Alfred huffed and leaned down to nose at his stomach gently.

Turning a little red, Arthur frowned slightly. "Well I don't think so."

"Well why not?"

"Just because I'm smaller than you!" Arthur huffed gently, satisfied with his reason. "If I was big you'd be using words like... Like..."

"Still cute, Artie." Alfred told him softly. "It's not because you're smaller, as I've said before. You genuinely are cute."

Arthur looked away, a small scowl on his face masking the blush beneath it. "S-Still..."

"Still nothing, Artie." Alfred nudged him again.

Huffing again, Arthur glanced at the other quickly. "Well, what about you?"

"What about me what?"

"You being cute!"

"Nah, I'm not really that cute."

"You are!" Arthur insisted, adding, "And your body!"

Alfred looked down at his body. "You think this is cute?" He would have said more hot, but he smiled anyway. "You're still far cuter though."

"I think it's lots of things." Arthur mumbled. "But anyway, the point is, I'm not!"

"Arthur, c'mon, why can't you accept that I think you're really cute?" Alfred groaned out.

"B-Because..." Arthur tried to pull out one answer, but his own reasoning was jumbled up so he pushed all that away and looked at Alfred for a long while. "...Fine."

"Really?" Alfred brightened.

Arthur gave a swift nod, still rather red.

"Heh." Alfred kissed him and then stood up again, turning and moving over to the shower controls. "Are you done?"

His face scrunched up a little at the kiss, but then Arthur checked himself over swiftly. "Yes, I am."

"All right!" Alfred turned the water off and stepped out, wrapping himself up in a towel. He took another, smaller one into his hands and held them out to Arthur. "Hop on, I'll dry you quicker."

Arthur quickly hopped onto his hands, shivering slightly at the sudden drop in temperature.

"Sorry-" Alfred quickly closed his hands, gently enveloping Arthur in the towel completely. "You'll be dry in a sec!"

"All right!" Arthur called out, hoping he could be heard through the layer of towel.

Alfred squeezed his hands together ever so slightly to dry him better and then let them fall open, looking down at him with slight worry. "That wasn't too hard, was it?"

Arthur shook his head- partly to let his hair fall properly, and partly to tell the other that it wasn't, before a smile settled on his face. "It was fine, Alfred."

"Okay..." Alfred's smiled back with relief and set him down on the tabletop before quickly drying himself. "You can dress and then we'll watch TV, yeah?"

"Okay, sounds good," Arthur replied, replacing his clothes quickly.

"Mhm!" When Alfred was done dressing he opened the door and gestured to his shoulder. "Come on!"

Arthur happily flew to the other's shoulder, shuffling to his familiar place by Alfred's neck.

"Aww." Alfred leaned into him and chuckled. "You like it there, don't you?"

"...I suppose." Arthur mumbled, leaning right on back.

Alfred laughed more and moved into the living room. "You wanna stay there then, while we watch? Or move somewhere else?"

"...I'll stay here, if that's all right."

"That's fine, Artie." Alfred turned his head and managed to give him a little nudge with his cheek. "I like it when you're there."

Arthur blinked, his eyes widening. "Really?"

"Of course." Alfred smiled. "Means you're real close."

Arthur stared at him a couple more moments, before burying his face in the other's neck.

Alfred brought his hand around to stroke Arthur's back. "Yup! Very close, Artie."

Shoulders rising to cover his reddening ears, Arthur muttered his response into the other's neck. "I like it too..."

"I'm glad!" Alfred sighed happily and relaxed on the couch, flicking on the TV and turning it to Doctor Who.

Arthur peeked out at the noise, and seeing what it was, turned his head just enough so that he could watch the screen.

"Is the volume okay and everything?"

"Mhm, it's fine," the fae said happily.

"That's good!" They watched the episodes until it got dark out, and once it did Alfred looked out the windows. "Want me to continue about the stars?"

Arthur looked up at the man with wide eyes, giving a small excited nod. "Yes!"

"You really like it so much?" Alfred asked, eyes shining. He turned the TV off and rose, a hand going up to Arthur's back to support him and keep him from falling off.

Smiling more at the look in Alfred's eyes, Arthur leant into his fingers. "Of course I do." Not only was he fascinated by the topic itself, but he could watch Alfred's joy and love of the subject for hours on end.

"I'm glad." Alfred whispered to him, grabbing the blanket and taking him outside again. He set up and moved Arthur to right above his heart and then launched immediately into his spiel. He talked about deep space and aliens and far off galaxies, all that were known to mankind.

Arthur turned and settled down, snuggling to Alfred as he listened, a warm smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Have some warm fluff with the dorks.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**: Second to last chapter!

* * *

><p>Once Alfred had exhausted all of the conspiracy theories and knowledge- or most of it, at least- he had about the stars he gave a slightly raspy sigh and settled back to watch the lights, a hand draped lightly over Arthur. "Ain't they pretty though?"<p>

Arthur glanced up, his gaze settling fondly on the American. "Yeah..." he responded quietly.

Alfred kept looking up at the sky, though a few minutes later his gaze fell to Arthur, and he started slightly when he realized he was being watched. "A-Artie?"

Arthur himself was startled a little when Alfred looked down, raising his eyebrows at the man. "What?"

But Alfred only shook his head. "No, it's nothing."

"Ah, all right..."

"Mhm! Let me know when you wanna go inside." Alfred's hand gently slipped down and off Arthur as he relaxed.

"Give it a little longer," Arthur murmured quietly.

"Okay!" Alfred smiled up at the stars and a few minutes later closed his eyes.

Arthur happily lay there for a good fifteen minutes more, eventually looking back at the human. "Alfred?"

"Hmm?" Alfred opened his eyes and lifted his head so he could look down at the fairy.

"If- If you're getting tired, we can go in."

"Do you want to go in?"

"I don't mind," Arthur said happily. "But you should get some sleep before tomorrow, right...?"

"Yeah... I gotta be there only at like three in the afternoon though, so I can sleep later!"

"Well... If you're sure that'll be enough."

"Yeah, definitely! Though if you're getting cold again we should probably go in."

Arthur couldn't deny he was a little chilly, but... "A-All right..."

"So yeah go in or no?" Alfred tilted his head a little.

Arthur simply nodded, though he felt slightly disappointed.

"All right..." Alfred picked him up and set him on his shoulder as he stood and folded up the blanket.

Quickly shuffling to his usual spot, Arthur leaned into the other's neck.

Alfred smiled at the now-familiar feeling and hummed as he went back inside. "We'll sleep now, kay? Are you gonna sleep too, tonight?"

He probably should, but, well... "I want to see you," Arthur mumbled quietly, eyes fixed determinedly at his lap.

"See me?" Alfred turned his head so he could look at him.

Arthur nodded slightly. "I-If you're sleeping..."

"I'd always like for you to come in, you know..." Alfred smiled at him and nudged him.

Arthur blinked and looked up, giving the other a shy smile in return.

Alfred nudged him again and nodded. "Always!"

Letting out a tiny burst of laughter, Arthur nudged the other in return once more. "All right, all right." And then, after a pause, "...I'm glad."

"Well I'm glad you're glad!" Alfred said with a perfectly serious face, though his eyes twinkled with laughter.

Arthur's smile increased further, and he relaxed a little more.

"Let's go then?" Alfred walked over to the bed and placed Arthur onto the pillow before stripping and changing into his boxers.

Shuffling to lay on the pillow, Arthur looked back up at the other as he waited.

When he was finished Alfred took a bit of a running start and lightly flung himself onto the bed, bouncing a few times and ending up with his nose a few inches away from Arthur. "Hey there, Artie," he said, grinning.

Arthur blinked back a little, having suffered a slight shock at the sudden appearance, before replying with a small chuckle. "Well, hello."

Alfred smiled more and leaned forward to kiss him.

It only took Arthur a moment to relax, and he leaned gently into Alfred.

After pressing a few more kisses to him, Alfred pulled back and placed a hand over him. "Ready to go in?" he asked softly, closing his eyes and tilting his head down so he wouldn't end up breathing all over Arthur during the night and in the morning.

"Of course," the fairy mumbled, snuggling into Alfred's hand.

Alfred fell asleep a few minutes later. The scenery changed this time, and Alfred found himself in a castle. It was deserted, he knew instinctively, and he grinned as he sat down on the throne. "Arthur!"

The fae soon flitted in, looking around to try and discern the surroundings.

"Over here, Artie!" Alfred waved at him and patted his lap for Arthur to land on.

Flying over and sitting on his knee, Arthur raised an eyebrow at the man. "A castle?"

"I dunno, I ended up here." Alfred reached out and stroked the fairy's hair. "But it's cool and we're alone, so why not stay?"

"Hm, that's fair enough," Arthur replied gently, tilting his head up at Alfred.

"Yeah!" Alfred smiled down at him. "So was there a particular reason you wanted to come into my dream tonight?"

"I just wanted to see you..." Arthur said quietly, before hesitating slightly and looking down. "...I-I've never hugged you properly."

"Artie..." Alfred smiled down at him and lifted his chin. "Have you really never? I mean we've cuddled and stuff before..." Nonetheless, he imagined him bigger.

"I wasn't full size," he mumbled as he grew both in size and redness, slightly embarrassed by his request.

"Yeah, I guess so." Alfred wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close into a hug. "I've wanted to do this too..."

"Really?" Arthur's eyes widened and he had soon wrapped his arms around Alfred, holding him tightly.

"Of course." Alfred smiled and hugged him even tighter, rubbing his nose against Arthur's neck.

Arthur broke into a small smile, clinging to the man tightly as he hid his face in the other's neck as well.

"Artie..." Alfred murmured, stroking his back. "It's all right..." He pressed kisses to the skin beneath his lips.

Relaxing, Arthur sighed, holding the other close as he breathed deeply, taking in Alfred's scent. He closed his eyes, letting his hands wander across the American's back, and a mumble slipped from his mouth. "I love you, Alfred."

Breath stopping for a moment, Alfred gripped him even tighter and smiled into him. "I love you too, Arthur."

The fairy smiled gently, drawing his head back a tiny bit so his lips rested on Alfred's collarbone, and let out another happy sigh.

"Hey Arthur? How long do fairies live?"

Arthur paused, letting the question sink in. And when it did, his eyes grew wide and he pulled slightly away from Alfred, unable to look him in the eye- he hadn't even begun to think about that. "W-Well...my kind..." Arthur's voice quieted, barely able to say the words. "...Perhaps...300 years..."

"Oh..." Alfred's eyes saddened a bit. "So you're gonna outlive me... W-Well how old are you now?"

Arthur's eyes flicked to Alfred for a second. "...47."

"...You're ooooold!" Alfred laughed, though it came out a bit hollow, and he gripped Arthur more tightly again. "But you're a hot old. And I guess we'll just have to make the most of what we have..." he murmured.

"I'm not old." Arthur sighed gently, but he leaned his head against the other's anyway. "Yeah. ...It'll be fine, Alfred."

"Yeah!" Alfred nuzzled to him. Then, a few minutes later, he pushed Arthur back a little bit and gripped his shoulders, peering at him intently. "Hmm, just as I thought..." he said, to try and change the subject.

The fae blinked, a look of thorough confusion on his face. "Wh-What...?"

"You're cute!" Alfred declared happily. "And you're the same size as me, so you can't even use that argument with me!"

Gobsmacked for a moment, Arthur stared before looking to the side to conceal his flush with a scowl.

"Artie, don't be like that!" Alfred whined, nuzzling into his neck and giving him the puppy eyes. "I really mean it!"

"I know," Arthur mumbled, glancing back at the other.

"Mhm! So c'mon, look at me properly!"

After a brief moment of hesitation, Arthur looked up at the other.

Alfred smiled down at him and gave him a kiss. "Wanna be my queen?" he asked as he pulled away.

"Your...queen?"

"Yeah! We're in a castle, aren't we? And I'm gonna be the king," Alfred gestured to the throne. "And will you be my queen?"

"Well... I suppose I don't mind," Arthur said after a few moments, looking at where Alfred was pointing. "But isn't a queen supposed to be...female?"

"Yeah, guesso, but I don't think a queen like, _has to_ has to be female!" Alfred stared down at him with wide, open eyes. "I wouldn't want anyone else to be my queen..."

"I..." Arthur stared for a moment, before breaking into a gentle smile. "All right."

Alfred's smile widened and he gave Arthur a big kiss. "Thank you, Artie! You're gonna be the best queen ever!"

Turning slightly red over his smile, Arthur chuckled lightly. "I-I'm not so sure about that..."

"Well I am!" Alfred declared, moving Arthur more onto his lap. "The very best!"

The fae wrapped his arms around the other's neck, letting out a small laugh. "Well then, I've no doubt you'll be the best king."

Alfred's heart jumped and his cheeks heated up a bit. "R-Really? You really think so?"

"Of course," Arthur murmured in reply, giving Alfred a small smile.

Letting out a squeak, Alfred squeezed him as tight as he could manage and pressed kiss upon kiss on the fairy's skin.

Arthur blinked, surprised, and a slight laugh came to his lips. "Alfred...!"

"What?" Alfred stopped with his ministrations and looked up at him through his eyelashes. "Yes, my Queen?"

"Ah..." Arthur watched for a moment, slightly breathless, before pulling himself back to reality. "What are you doing?"

"Being happy."

Arthur broke into a genuine smile. He held the other closer for a moment before leaning down and pressing his lips to Alfred's.

"Mmm..." Alfred pressed back eagerly, his arms going tighter around Arthur's neck.

Gripping Alfred and holding him closer, Arthur closed his eyes to deepen the kiss a little.

Alfred played with Arthur's lower lip, nipping at it gently with his teeth and then running his tongue over the spots.

"Nn..." Arthur pressed more against him for a moment, before pulling back very slightly to take a breath.

But Alfred didn't let him get too far. Chasing after him, he caught the fairy's lips again and bit down hard on the lower lip to get access. Arthur gasped at the bite, his grip on Alfred's shirt tightening. Getting impatient, Alfred drove Arthur's lips open and entered, his tongue softening as he explored.

The fae let out a soft moan, and after a moment lifted his own tongue to play with Alfred's slightly. Alfred grinned into the kiss and played back, his tongue dancing around Arthur's while he himself pressed closer to the fairy. Arthur pulled back for a second to allow them both to breathe, before diving straight back in, eager to feel Alfred's tongue again.

Alfred obliged him, his tongue going limp so Arthur could do what he wanted. Exploring the other's mouth for a while, Arthur eventually pressed his tongue against Alfred's, reveling in the feeling. Alfred let out a moan and pressed back.

Spurred on by this, Arthur pressed further and ran his tongue around the other's. Moaning again, Alfred rubbed his hips against Arthur's and flicked his tongue repeatedly against the fairy's. Arthur gasped and, pressing back into the other, drew his tongue back a little farther.

A few moments later Alfred finally broke the kiss for good and he sat there, panting and grinning up at Arthur. "You are one hell of a kisser."

"I picked it up from the best," Arthur murmured back, licking his now slightly wet lips.

"Really? The Hobs kiss and stuff?" Alfred frowned and tilted his head a little bit.

"...I meant you."

"R-Really?" Alfred's eyes widened. "N-Nah, I ain't the best..."

Arthur shifted slightly. "Well you're the only person I've kissed, so everything I know is from you..."

"Heh, you're such an innocent little cutie." Alfred grinned again and leaned down to bite down on Arthur's neck. Hard.

The frown at the comment was soon replaced with a look of shock, and Arthur keened into Alfred's hair. "Ah-!"

Alfred smirked and sucked at the skin, willing the blood to rise to the area so it would leave a nice, dark hickey. He let out a low moan as he sucked, his teeth grazing over the flesh.

Arthur shivered slightly and unknowingly tilted his head, exposing his neck more. "Nn, A-Alfred..."

"Mmm..." Alfred released that spot and proceeded to kiss and very gently nip at the other spots that were exposed.

Arthur whimpered lightly, arching slightly into the other as he closed his eyes.

His mouth slowing, Alfred eventually came to the base of Arthur's neck and he lifted his mouth away, smiling down at him. "Artie..."

Lowering his head again, a light flush upon his face, Arthur looked up at Alfred. "What?"

"Nothin', just real happy." Alfred held him tighter.

"You said that earlier," Arthur mumbled.

"Still true." Alfred kissed him again, and the moment their lips touched he woke up. Glancing at the time, he groaned. "Oh come on! How is it nine in the morning already? And that part? Really?!"

As soon as Arthur came to, he looked over at Alfred. "I-It's okay, Alfred..." he said, though to tell the truth he was a little put out too.

Alfred only pouted sadly at him.

"Ah, no, really, it's fine!" Arthur, slightly panicking at Alfred's face, held his hands up. "There's always the next dream..."

"Guesso..." Alfred looked down, the pout not vanishing from his lips.

"A-Alfred..." The fae flew up, tilting his head to look at the man, revealing the still visible mark on his neck, before nudging him gently. "It's okay... You could still kiss me...?"

Alfred's eyes zeroed in on the hickey and he couldn't help smiling a bit before he raised his gaze to Arthur's face. "Yeah, I could... Lemme just go to the bathroom first, kay?"

Arthur smiled slightly in return and nodded. "Go ahead."

"Awesome!" Alfred sprang up and darted for the bathroom, relieving himself and quickly brushing his teeth. When that was all done he barreled back into the room and flung himself onto the bed again, scooping Arthur up and pressing a large kiss to his face.

Arthur blinked and chuckled at the sudden appearance, leaning into the man's lips.

Alfred held him there for a few more seconds before lowering him back to the pillow.

Arthur smiled up at the other from where he sat.

Unable to resist that smile, Alfred leaned down and pressed another gentle kiss to the top of his head. "Oh Arthur..."

Blinking, Arthur glanced up. "Hm...?"

"You're so amazing." Alfred leaned his chin on his hand and gazed down on him warmly. "Like you're a fairy, so that's cool on its own, but you're also an awesome person..."

"What? H-How?" Arthur frowned at the other slightly. "Compared to you..."

"Compared to me nothing, Artie." Alfred reached out and placed a finger on the fairy's chest. "You're awesome and amazing as you."

Arthur gasped slightly and looked down at the finger. "...You really think so?"

"I know so, Artie." Alfred's smile grew.

Arthur looked down again, nothing but a murmur coming to his lips. "...Thank you..."

"Love you, Arthur," Alfred whispered back to him, the finger against the fairy's chest moving slightly to lift Arthur's chin up.

"...Love you too," Arthur replied with a small smile.

Alfred let out a happy squeak and kissed him once more.

Arthur's grin grew, and he chuckled up at him.

"What?" Alfred murmured, his lips moving softly against Arthur's chest.

"No, just glad," the fae responded quietly.

"I'm glad too." Alfred pressed his lips to him for a moment more before pulling away and turning onto his side. He scooted closer until his nose was right next to the fairy.

Arthur blinked and then smiled at the man, after a moment speaking. "Are you going to be on time like this...?"

"Yeah! I gotta be there at three, remember? I've still got like five hours." Alfred smiled and nudged him with his nose.

"Ah, all right..." Arthur giggled slightly at the touch. "That's good."

"Yeah! You hungry, or do you wanna cuddle more?"

"I don't mind cuddling more..."

"Good!" Alfred brought a hand around to support Arthur's back and rubbed his nose against him more.

Arthur chuckled again at this, enjoying the slight tickle of the other's nose, and gripped it slightly with his hands.

Letting out a soft whine at the feeling of Arthur's hands, Alfred nudged him a bit more insistently.

"Hm?" Arthur shuffled closer to the man, nudging him back slightly.

"I wanna feel your touch all over me," Alfred mumbled, closing his eyes.

"Ah..." The fairy leaned into Alfred more. "Heh, I suppose I'm a little too small for that, aren't I...?"

"Not at all! Tiny touches are best touches!"

At this, Arthur smiled more. "Well, I don't mind touching you," he said, nuzzling closer to prove his point.

"Nnn..." Alfred leaned into him. "Yeah, wouldn't mind that at all either."

Arthur stared at the other long and hard, before coming to a decision. "As you wish, my king," he mumbled, pressing a small kiss to Alfred's nose as he did so.

Alfred's eyes flew open at that and he let out a low whimper, pressing to Arthur even more. "Artie..."

"What?" Arthur asked softly, stroking the American's skin.

"Nothin'." Alfred smiled at him and stroked Arthur's body in return.

Arthur smiled in return and pulled himself closer, kissing Alfred's skin again.

Alfred's eyes fluttered shut and he whined happily again. His hand gripped Arthur tighter once more and he smiled.

Arthur pulled himself into the closest thing to a hug he could manage, running his hands gently all over the other's face.

Smile growing, Alfred let out a happy groan and lay there, feeling as though he could melt from all the touches. "I'm gonna miss you tonight..." he murmured.

"Mmm... I'll miss you too," Arthur said quietly, sighing as he laid his head on Alfred's nose.

Alfred opened his eyes and looked down at him. "Do you think the Hob will get mad at me for not leaving out the milk tonight? I mean, I could always leave it out earlier, but then it would get cold before the evening..."

Arthur blinked at the other a few moments, before chuckling slightly. "Of course not, it's fine."

"Okay then... Just tell him for me? And tell him I'll leave extra out tomorrow!"

"Of course."

"Okay." Alfred nuzzled to him again.

"Heh." Arthur smiled and nuzzled back, pressing against the larger.

"What?" Alfred suddenly rolled over onto his back, holding Arthur in place along the way so the fairy ended up sitting on top of his nose.

"You," Arthur replied, adjusting to the new position.

"Me what?" Alfred had to cross his eyes a bit to look at him properly.

"Well, you call me cute but..." Arthur looked down at the other, propping himself up on his elbows before giving a small shrug. "But then there's you."

"Nah." Alfred smiled at him and wrinkled his nose a bit. "I'm not much compared to you."

Toppling forwards a little at the movement, Arthur righted himself again and frowned at the other. "Yes you are. You know, you even used to pronounce my name wrong."

"Did I? How's that cute? Seems more insulting."

Arthur chuckled at this, a small smirk settling on his face. "Oh, it was adorable. You just toppling around the garden, 'Awtie! Awfur!' And you were absolutely terrible at hide and seek." Of course, he was slightly exaggerating - only slightly - to tease the man.

"I was not _toppling_!" Alfred whined. "And hush!"

"It's true," Arthur said, grin becoming more teasing. "You hid in a bush. Ten times."

"Well where else was I supposed to hide?!"

"...Not in a bush."

"Arthur!" Alfred groaned again.

"What?" Arthur just chuckled at the man.

"You're being a meanie! I was a little kid back then!"

"Yes, and also oh-so-very cute."

"Well so were you! So small and with such large green eyes!"

That shut Arthur up.

"Hah!" Alfred smirked at him, wrinkling his nose again. "And so pretty too!"

"How was I _pretty_?" Arthur said, after righting himself again.

"You are. I find you very pretty and attractive."

"Ah-" Arthur closed his mouth and blushed lightly, frowning at the other. "Well so do I! ...With you..."

"I'm glad..." Alfred closed his eyes and pressed his nose more into him, though not long after he was disrupted by his growling belly. "Oh... Heh, I should probably eat..." He opened his eyes, and the blue darkened as he stared up at Arthur. "I could just eat you up, Artie." he whispered.

"Wh-What?" the fairy replied, staring back.

"You, Artie." Alfred turned again so he was on his stomach and shook his head lightly to dislodge the fairy. His eyes narrowed to predatory slits and he smirked. "I bet you'd taste awesome." He licked his lips and pressed openmouthed kisses to Arthur's body.

Gasping slightly, Arthur looked down at the other. "A-Alfred, what are you doing...?"

"Just a taste," Alfred murmured, his voice almost playful as he ran his tongue across Arthur's chest and neck.

Arthur held in a small moan, shivering into his touch.

"Oh? Ya find this pleasant?" Alfred asked softly. His mouth twisted up into more of a smirk and he took Arthur's hand into his mouth.

"Ah... Of course not," the small fairy lied, frowning over his flush. "You really mean to eat me?"

Shaking his head slightly, Alfred let him go and gave him a kiss before sitting up. "Nah. You wouldn't make much of a meal anyway." He winked and stood, holding his hand out. "Now come on, I actually do wanna eat."

Arthur turned redder at the wink, staring at the other a moment before tentatively flying onto Alfred's hand.

Alfred smiled at him and placed him up onto his shoulder again. "So whatcha want? Cereal? French toast? Eggs?"

"Toast," Arthur mumbled, shuffling closer to the other's neck.

"All right!" Alfred struck a pose and then started on the toast. They ate quickly and then fooled around and watched TV- as well as a homework break for Alfred- until it was time for the American to go. Alfred's eyes were slightly sad as he placed him down on the pillow. "I should be back early tomorrow morning, okay?"

Arthur looked up at the other with a small, reassuring smile and nodded. "All right."

"I hope you sleep well, whenever you go to sleep. And I hope you're not too bored. And there's some cereal out in the bowl on the counter if you get hungry. And water in the shot glass next to it. And don't forget to tell the Hob about the milk. And I put the heating up a lil bit so you don't get too cold. And you can sleep here or in the Hob hole, wherever you want. And-"

"I know, Alfred." The fairy chuckled fondly. "It's only one night, I'll be fine."

"I- Sorry." Alfred smiled sheepishly at him.

"It's fine." Arthur sighed slightly. "You should be going, then..."

"Yeah... I'll see you, Artie. Love ya." Alfred waved to him before backing out of the room.

"Love you too!" Arthur called out before he left, sighing and sitting on the edge of the mattress.

"Bye, Arthur!" Alfred yelled jut before closing the door, and then he was gone.

* * *

><p>A few hours later though, Mr. Gunther was back, and he carefully walked around the perimeter of the house to make sure the boy really was gone. And he was- that other student had been right. Smiling to himself, the man approached the door and carefully fiddled with the lock.<p>

Meanwhile, a certain little Hobling named Arky was wandering the kitchen, wondering where the usual bowl of milk had gone.

The man soon managed to enter the house and he shut the door behind him. The noise wasn't soft, but he didn't care. All the windows were closed anyway. "Now, where could that thing be?" he muttered to himself as he started walking around, peering everywhere.

Arky jumped at the noise, turning towards the source with wide eyes. Maybe that was where it went? The little Hobling toddled closer to the entrance of the kitchen to see.

Gunther almost stepped on him, but managed to avoid the fairy just in time. "Oh? What do we have here?" He leaned down and snatched the fairy up in a tight grip, bringing it closer to his face to examine.

A small squeak came from the Hob's mouth, staring up at the strange man.

"How many are you, huh?" Gunther asked, tightening his hold more. "And where is that pretty little thing, the humanoid one?"

"Uh..." Arky shifted slightly, the look in his eyes growing frightened just as Arthur rounded the corner.

_I should probably tell the old man about the milk any-_ Arthur's train of thought was cut off as he saw the sight in front of him, eyes widening. "Arky!"

"You." Gunther spun at the voice and smiled. "Hello." He tossed the one in his hands uncaringly into the cage swinging from his arms and focused all his attention on the flying fairy. "What a sight you are."

Arthur's gaze switched quickly to the man and he backed away slightly. "Who are you?"

A small cry came from the Hobling as he landed, drawing Arthur's eyes again, and the Boon swiftly ducked forwards to help Arky.

"You can just call me your new housemate," Gunther said cheerfully as he took out a net with a collapsible handle and swung it at the fairy.

Gasping, Arthur dodged at the last second and, feeling the net flutter a breeze across his wings, looked around the room for some way to stop this guy.

But Gunther only swung the net again, this time right over him. "That was impressive, but you cannot run."

Arthur stopped dead in his tracks, staring up at the man as Arky whimpered in his cage.

The man dropped his net on top of him and reached out to grab the fairy. "See? But don't be afraid. You'll be quite safe with me. After I satisfy my curiosity, of course." He disentangled him and placed him into the cage alongside the other.

The smaller fairy sniffed, looking at Arthur with watery eyes. "A-Art..."

The other quickly pulled him into a hug, holding him close and soothing him with words of comfort. He then glanced up at the man. "...Why are you doing this?"

"You interest me. I want you for mine. And I always get what I want." Gunther stuffed the cage into his bag and walked out of the house, pulling his hood up again.

Arthur's scowl deepened, and he held onto the other all the tighter, reassuring him the whole way.

It took Gunther about a half hour to reach his mansion. The house was in a remote location on the edges of town, and the man smiled as he entered. He withdrew the cage from the bag with a flourish and proceeded straight up to his study. "Now, what is your name?"

Jumping as they were taken out, Arthur directed his scowl at the man. "It's rude to ask for someone else's name without giving your own. And why should I tell you anyway?"

"I am Arnold Gunther, and this is your new home." Gunther smiled again. "Tell me or don't, either way you're staying. It's merely for you to decide whether I call you by your name, or 'fairy' or 'thing'." He shrugged and hung the cage from its decorative standing hook.

Arthur glared at the other man. "This isn't my home. Alfred will come and get us."

"Pah, the brat will forget about you soon enough. What, has he told you he cares?" Gunther leered. "He'll find himself a girl and you'll be naught but a memory." He waved dismissively at the cage and opened one of the thick books.

"Don't call him a brat." Arthur was seething by now, clutching Arky to himself protectively. "You don't think he'll notice I've gone? He'll come."

"We shall see," Gunther replied disbelievingly, humoring him. "But now you are mine, fairy. And what a prize you are, too."

"I am _not_ a prize!" Arthur retaliated, full of fire.

"Cute, you think that will have an affect." Gunther stood up and loomed over the cage. "You are my prize. You, and that other little one, and I won't be letting go of you that easily." With that, he turned and strode from the room. "I shall be back tomorrow morning," he called just before the doors slammed shut.

Arthur stared at the door for a long time, eventually laying down with Arky and hushing his small whimpers. "It's okay, Alfred will be here tomorrow... Sleep, for now." Arthur, however, couldn't, and instead lay awake all night. Alfred would get back in the morning, he reminded himself, and as soon as he realized Arthur wasn't there he'd come. If not Arthur would just escape. The fae shifted slightly and waited for morning to come.

Early the next morning the doors opened again and Gunther strolled in, a full breakfast on a tray in his arms. "Good morning, fairies!" He casually double checked that all the windows were locked before sitting down and starting to eat.

Arthur sat up quickly, frown already strong and pointed at the man.

"Let's figure out exactly what you are..." Gunther muttered as he flipped through the book again, ignoring the cage and its occupants.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Let's see how quickly Alfred finds them...


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**: Final chapter!

* * *

><p>When Alfred did get home the next morning it was past noon- his class had stayed up late that night watching the stars so they'd all slept late. And luckily for him he had no classes that day until the evening. He noticed that his key turned a little easier in the lock but brushed it off and entered. After calling out for Arthur and not receiving an answer he frowned and searched the house. <em>He's probably still with the Hobs...<em> he thought as he knelt by the hole and knocked.

A small Hob soon appeared at the entrance, blinking at the sight of the master of the house. "Yes?"

"Is Arthur there?"

"No..." The Hob frowned at this. "Why would he be...?"

Alfred blinked. "But he's not anywhere else, he's gotta be here."

"He's not..." The fae gasped a little, suddenly realizing something. "Is he missing too?"

"Too?" The blood drained from Alfred's face. "M-Missing?!"

"Well, I haven't seen my son since last night... He often wanders about, but he's been gone an awful long time." The Hob tilted her head a little. "Perhaps they went off to play together?"

"Your son?" Alfred scratched his hair. "W-Well it's possible but... All the windows were closed and everything... Did you guys maybe hear anything?"

"Arky. I believe you know him..." Sighing in thought, she looked up at Alfred. "Well it was rather loud last night. A lot of banging, I thought something fell."

"Arky?" Alfred's eyes widened. "No..." he whispered. He glanced around, though he froze when a thought came to him. "Oh God no..." It couldn't have been that man- "Fuck." Then, "Sorry, probs shouldn't curse, but _damnit_." He stood and looked around again. And he'd thrown away that business card too.

The Hob blinked, confused, and looked around as well. "What is it?"

"There was this guy- But I'm gonna get them back, okay? I promise." Alfred reached down and very gently patted the Hob on the head. "I'll get your Arky back to you."

"Guy...?" The Hob frowned up at Alfred. "Ah, well, all right..."

"Yeah. I... I'm sorry, Miss Hob. But tell the others not to come out until I get back, okay?" And with that he was off and out the door.

With a quick nod, the Hob slipped back into the hole.

Alfred darted around the center of town for hours, asking random people if they knew a rich guy. He'd forgotten the man's name, something that really pissed him off. But no one knew of him, and before he knew it he had to get to class. He considered skipping, but knew he couldn't. He'd already missed too much. Cursing he hitched his backpack higher and headed off to the university, a small knot of worry churning in his stomach and growing bigger by the hour.

* * *

><p>Gunther meanwhile hadn't found anything in the book of his, so now with slight irritation slammed it shut and walked over to the cage. "Seems I'll have to find out for myself. Which one of you first on my table?"<p>

Arthur jumped at the noise, glaring at the man as he made his way over. "What?"

"Which one of you will first get examined by me?" Gunther gestured to where a small table stood, complete with mechanized wrist and ankle cuffs.

Arthur glanced down at the still sleeping Arky, before raising his head to face the man. He'd rather neither of them, of course, but better him than Arky. And perhaps a chance to escape would present itself.

"Perfect." Gunther reached in and grabbed him tightly, closing the cage again directly after. "I was hoping it would be you."

"Tch..." Arthur only struggled for a second, scowling up at the human. "Don't think I'm agreeing with any of this."

"Don't think I care." Gunther placed him down onto the table and forced his limbs through the cuffs before tightening them so there was no chance of his escape.

Arthur winced at the feeling, tugging gingerly on them to test their strength.

"You won't be getting out of that easily." Gunther said as he reached out to grab his tool kit. In it were scissors, prongs, needles, and an assortment of blades. He also took a magnifying glass and got right to work, first examining every inch of the fae under the glass and making scribbled notes about appearance and everything.

What the _hell_ was he going to do with those?! Arthur stared at the equipment the other took out, his frightened gaze then switching to the man.

Gunther smiled at him as he continued his examination. A few minutes later, when he'd thoroughly gone over the fairy's body, he reached for one of the thin blades. "Blood colour..." he said do himself as he positioned the instrument over Arthur's upper arm.

Arthur twitched as he saw it, gasping at the blade. "Wh-What are you doing with that?"

"Testing." Gunther told him as he pressed the blade lightly into his skin. He then removed it and watched the blood well up for a moment before turning away to write it down.

Flinching, Arthur seethed lightly and looked up at this...madman.

"Very good, very good, ahh." Gunther meticulously cleaned the blade off before setting it back in its place. "No sign of the brat, eh?" he commented offhandedly.

"He's not a brat!" Arthur retorted. "And he's coming. He is."

"I don't see him anywhere." Gunther pretended to look around. "Did you not say he was to return this morning? He's had ample time. Face it, he doesn't care as much as he claimed to. You are mine now, so forget about the _brat_ too."

Arthur stared up at him, swallowing down the small lump in his throat, though his voice was a fraction quieter. "Of course it'd take him a while to find where I am. It doesn't mean he isn't coming..."

"Not that long- this town isn't that big. He's not coming for you, fairy." The faint sound of a phone ringing was heard, and the man glanced at the door. "I'll be back in a moment." he said, leaving the room.

Laying there, Arthur stared at the ceiling. All of a sudden, he shook against his shackles, tugging desperately to free himself, before going limp again. Alfred was coming for him. He had to be.

About an hour later, when the sky was slowly going dark, the doors burst open and the lights flicked on overhead as Gunther returned. There was a small bowl of milk in his hands, and he brought it tantalizingly close to the cage before setting it well away on his desk. "Pardon for the interruption." He moved to sit before Arthur again and picked up the scissors. "Where were we?"

Arky, awake by this point, whined and looked out towards the milk hopefully, while Arthur jumped back a little at the sudden re-entrance.

"How should I know?"

"Quiet!" Gunther shot at the cage before focusing on the bound fairy again. "That was a rhetorical question. Now onto the wings..."

"What?!" Arthur's eyes, wide with fright, locked onto the scissors in the human's hand.

"No, you're right..." Gunther put the scissors back. "We'll take a look at the wings tomorrow." He closed the equipment kit and book and then picked up a syringe and the bowl of milk. "I suppose you're hungry?"

"I can live." Arthur replied bitterly, though at Arky's insistent whines he sighed a little.

The human glanced at the cage and sighed as well before wheeling his chair over there. "If I give you some will you shut up?" he asked irritably, filling the syringe up with the milk and sticking the tip through the bars.

The poor Hobling jumped back a little, tears springing in the corners of his eyes, but with a reassuring nod from Arthur he tentatively suckled on the end.

Gunther lightly pressed down on the syringe so some of the milk came out the end for the fairy, and he kept it there until about a quarter of it was gone. Then he took the instrument away and moved back over to Arthur, placing the tip against his mouth.

Arthur huffed and turned his face away. "I don't need it."

"Fine." Gunther stood up and checked to make sure the cuffs were nice and tight. "Enjoy your night." He swept from the room, flicking off the lights and slamming the door along the way.

* * *

><p>Alfred was dejected when he got home from his class. He was worried sick about Arthur and cursing himself for being unable to find the fairy. He avoided the kitchen and the Hobs- how could he face Arky's mother without having her son with him? One good thing that came from it all was he dreamed of the scene of the man coming to his house for the first time, and remembered his name.<p>

The next morning, he steeled himself and set out once more, the name burning fresh in his mind.

* * *

><p>Arthur was restless the next morning. It had been a whole day since Alfred had been home, and there was the matter with his wings. What exactly was Gunther planning to do with him?<p>

Gunther was smiling when he reappeared that day. "Good morning, prizes! Another night gone and still no brat, hmm?" He immediately strolled over to Arthur and picked up the scissors again.

"He's coming." Arthur insisted, though far less enthusiastic than usual.

"I don't think so." Gunther patted him lightly. "Now let's see those pretty wings." He took the pliers in his other hand and used them to stretch Arthur's left wing out.

Arthur shuddered slightly at the feeling, scowling up at the other as best as he could. "He is. You'll see."

"Perhaps in your dreams, if you even have them. I'll have to test that later... But for now..." Adjusting his grip on the scissors, Gunther quickly snipped a small triangular patch from the wing near its base.

"Ah!" Arthur gritted his teeth, his wing twitching as he tried to curl in on himself, focusing on that to rid the slight, sharp pain.

After thoroughly analyzing the sample under a microscope, Gunther wrote down everything he had gleaned from the bit of wing and wiped his scissor blades before turning back to Arthur. "Interesting..." He studied the fairy critically before stretching out his other wing and taking a chunk from the tip of it.

Arthur let out another shout, his wing twitching to pull away from the man as he shook.

"So you have nerves there as well?" Gunther's eyes lit up and he examined that piece as well, jotting down all the similarities and differences.

After another hour or so of lightly poking and prodding at the fairy- but not cutting anymore- he heard the phone ring again and sighed. He tried ignoring it, but moments later his maid called from beyond the door that it was urgent and he was required to leave to go meet up with someone. The man sighed, but set his tools down.

"Very well! I shall see you when I return, fairies." He stood and left.

"A-Art..." the Hob whimpered from the cage. Arthur's head quickly turned to the other's wide eyes, and he sighed. "It's fine, it's okay..."

Arthur continued comforting the smaller fae as he waited for Gunther to return.

But the next time the doors opened, it wasn't Gunther but Alfred who came crashing through them. He glanced around, fists raised, and when he saw the room was empty he rushed around, gasping when he spotted the fairy. "Arthur!"

Arthur's eyes widened as they met with Alfred's, but this time not from fear. "Alfred!"

"Arthur, oh God what's he done to you? I'm so sorry-" Alfred crashed down next to him and stared, his hands lightly flitting about the other's small form.

"Alfred..." the fairy called again, squirming to try and move closer though his bonds wouldn't let him.

"S-Stop moving for a sec-" Alfred stroked him gently as he tried to figure out how to open the cuffs. After a moment he saw a switch on the side and flicked it and the metal sprang apart. "Oh Artie..." Tears filled in his eyes as he gently lifted Arthur from the table.

After a second of staring, Arthur let go of a small sob and darted forward to fly into Alfred. Instead, he collapsed onto Alfred's hand, weak and weary from the days spent locked up, and sat there looking up at the man.

"A-Artie-" Alfred brought him to his face and gently nuzzled him, the tears spilling down his cheeks. "M'sorry- M'so sorry Artie-"

Arthur's eyes squeezed shut, tears of his own overflowing as he pressed himself closer to Alfred. "You came... Alfred..."

"What?" Alfred pulled him away and stared down at him. "Of course I came! Why the hell wouldn't I come? H-Hey, don't cry, it's okay, I'm here, we're going home." He took a corner of his shirt and used it to gently wipe Arthur's tears away.

Arthur sniffed and gave the other a swift nod, swallowing his tears back.

"God, Arthur..." Alfred's eyes saddened as he swept them over the fairy's wings and arm.

"I-I'm fine... But we should get out if here before that guy gets back..."

"You're not fine, oh God-" Alfred lifted him and pressed a gentle kiss to his stomach. "Yeah. I'm gonna put you and Arky in my pocket, okay?" he asked, going over to the cage and unlatching it.

The small Hobling came tumbling out quickly, gripping onto Alfred as he sobbed.

"Hey, hey, it's okay." Alfred stroked him with a finger and gave him a big hug. "Your momma's been worried, y'know? Let's get you back to her, hmm?"

Arky looked up at the man, sniffling and nodding fiercely.

"There's a good boy." Alfred gave him a kiss to the top of his head before lowering the Hobling into his pocket. "You'll be okay in there, Arthur's gonna join you in a moment." When that was done he lifted his gaze to Arthur again and pressed the fairy against his chest. "I'm so sorry- I should have gotten here sooner..."

Leaning into the man and shaking slightly, Arthur gripped Alfred's shirt. "It's okay... I'm so glad..."

"Me too." Alfred gave Arthur a kiss as well before gently lowering him in. "Now to get out of here..."

Before he left, though, he picked up the cage, the journal, and the tools and threw them into the fireplace. Only after lighting a fire and making sure it was all burning properly did he leave the house. On the way out, he ran into the maid, who had incidentally been the one to let him into the house in the first place. He nodded at her.

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yeah, I did. Thanks so much again. I also lit up the things so you wouldn't have to go in there."

The maid nodded. "Thanks. Now get going, he might come back early."

"Yeah... Are you completely sure you're okay with taking the blame though?" Alfred fretted a bit, and one hand went into his pocket to scoop up both fairies protectively.

"Oh sure, I'm tired of working for him anyway. Crazy man." The maid noticed his motions and smiled. "I wish you luck, young man. Go out the same way you came in and you should be fine."

Alfred thanked her again and then walked quickly out of the house, glad to be out of the place. Some of the things the guy had on his walls were...less than pleasant to see. His hand curled more around Arthur and Arky, and he stroked them gently while he walked.

Arthur leaned into the touch, Arky clinging to the both of them. The older fae held him close with his good arm, soothing him on the way home.

Walking quickly, Alfred got home in less than half an hour. He was looking around him the entire time, half expecting the guy to pop up again at a random moment. But nothing happened, and they made it through the door safely. Immediately the American locked the door and closed all the blinds before taking the fairies out.

"Arky, wanna go home now?" he asked softly, stepping into the kitchen.

The Hob nodded up at Alfred again with an impatient whine.

"Okay, okay, you're going." Alfred smiled at him and crouched before the hole, setting Arthur down in his lap so he could knock.

As soon as the female Hob appeared, Arky barreled into her. "M-Ma!"

His mother's arms were quickly wrapped around him, and she looked up at the man. "Th-Thank you...!"

"Of course." Alfred smiled again, getting a bit emotional again at the reunion. "I don't think anything's happened to him, except maybe he's been a bit shaken up by the ordeal."

"Wh-what happened?" she asked, eyes worried.

"I'm not sure..." Alfred glanced down at Arthur and his eyes grew sad again.

"Well, thank you." The Hob looked down at the one in her arms, comforting him and scolding him for leaving once more. "We'll go back then. Please, if there's anything I can do..." she said as Arthur shuffled closer to Alfred for comfort.

"...Could you fix his wings?" Alfred gently took Arthur into his hand and lowered him to show her the damage. "He won't be able to fly properly like that, will he?"

Arthur looked down as the Hob looked him over, a small gasp coming from her mouth. After a moment, she spoke. "I can't fix them, but... We can perhaps speed up the healing. Either that or he could be taken to a healer..."

"And the healer will help him?" Alfred asked. But if this healer was only going to speed up the process of healing as well, then he'd rather take care of Arthur himself. "What can they do?"

"They can heal him far quicker than I can. And cleaner, too... Wing damage is difficult to heal, I can only do so much."

"It's fine, Alfred, this will do." Arthur interrupted with a mumble. "We'd have to go to Somerset."

"A-Are you sure?" Alfred looked down at him worriedly.

"Yes. We'd probably have to stay there too, so... I can put up with this a while longer."

Alfred hung his head and nodded. "Thanks though, Miss Hob." He slowly stood and left the kitchen for his bedroom, Arthur held gently in his grip.

"I-It's all right." Arthur said quietly, tilting his head at the man.

"It's not! Look at what he's done to you!" Alfred deposited Arthur on his bed and fell to his knees next to it, tears streaming down his cheeks as he covered his face with his hands. "And it's my fault- oh God..."

"Alfred..." Arthur's own eyes saddened as he looked at the other, and he shuffled towards Alfred, resting a hand on the other's skin. "It wasn't you who did this or kidnapped me. It's really okay; I'll heal, and it's over now..." Arthur ducked his head to see Alfred better. "If anything, you saved us."

"You won't fly properly..." Alfred choked out, keening softly and leaning into Arthur's touch.

"Then you can just carry me for a while."

"Okay..." Alfred whispered, leaning into him more. He slowly lowered his arms and wiped at his eyes. "We- We should get you cleaned up a bit, huh?"

"I guess so." Arthur replied, looking down at himself.

"C'mon then." Alfred held out his slightly shaking hand to him.

After giving the American a reassuring smile, Arthur stepped onto his hand and quickly sat down.

Alfred gave him a soft kiss before standing up and taking him to the bathroom. There he took out cotton balls, a few Q-tips, a small roll of bandages, and some disinfecting wipes. He took one of the wipes out and held it over Arthur's arm. "This might hurt a little... I'm sorry..." he said quietly before pressing down and cleaning the cut and surrounding area.

Arthur winced slightly at the feeling, before nodding lightly up at Alfred.

"Sorry..." Alfred mumbled again. He swiped at it a few more times and then very briefly held it against both spots on his wings. "Hold on a sec." He took a pair of small scissors and the bandage roll and turned his back to Arthur while he cut the cloth down to size. Arthur probably wouldn't take kindly to having blades around his body. It took him a few moments but he finally managed to get a few squares, and he hid the scissors before turning back.

"All right..." Arthur tilted his head, waiting for the other, and then blinked up at him when he turned. Noticing the bandage, he held his arm at a slightly more convenient angle.

Nodding in thanks to him, Alfred quickly bound the limb and moved back to admire his handiwork. "...Do I bind the wings or no?"

"Ah..." Arthur took a quick look at his wings for the first time properly, swallowing a small gulp. "You could probably bind the tip, but I don't know about the other one... It might be too f...fragile."

"Okay..." Alfred did his best to bind the tip of the wing indicated. "M'sorry..."

"What? No, don't be..." Arthur watched the other as he worked. "If anything, thank you..."

"A-Any time, Artie..." Alfred sniffled a bit as he tied off the little knot. "I'll always come for you."

"I'm glad." the fae said, giving the other a small, comforting smile.

"Mhm! A-Are you hungry? Do you wanna rest?"

"A little of both, if I'm honest." Arthur replied.

"Okay. Food first, then." Alfred glanced at the time. It really wasn't good for him, but... "And screw classes." he said as he held out a hand to Arthur. "W-Wanna go by my neck?"

Arthur nodded as he climbed onto Alfred's hand, smiling happily. "If you're sure about the classes though..." he added after.

"Yeah, it'll be fine. I've only got one class today, and the teacher likes me. Thinks I'm cute cuz I'm American." Alfred grinned a bit back at him as he moved him to his customary spot.

"Hmph. It's not because you're American." the fairy muttered, huffing into Alfred's neck.

"Heh, thanks Artie." Alfred nudged him and started preparing some rice with vegetables and soy sauce.

Arthur stopped frowning after a short while and looked down as the man cooked, leaning against his neck, glad at the familiar warmth.

The food was done about half an hour later, and Alfred piled a little bit onto a plate for him. "There you go!" He carefully lifted Arthur off his shoulder and down to the food before taking some for himself and starting to eat.

"Ah, thank you." Arthur said, before quickly digging in. He ate quicker than usual, and twice as much until he was full.

Alfred chuckled as he watched. "No problem." He gently took away Arthur's plate when they were both done and set out some milk before taking Arthur into his hand again and kissing him.

Blinking up at the other, Arthur chuckled a little. "What was that for...?"

"Cuz I love you." Alfred gave him another soft kiss.

Arthur's smile grew and he leaned into the other. "I want to give you one too." he said.

"Okay." Alfred whispered and pulled away a little bit.

Arthur followed him, leaning over to give him a gentle kiss.

"Artie..." Alfred gave a little squeak and kissed him again. "Wanna rest now?"

Arthur smiled and nodded.

"Okay, let's go." Alfred strode over to his room and placed Arthur down with the utmost care on the pillow. He stripped to his boxers and then got in next to him, placing his hand over the fairy's body and moving Arthur against his nose.

Nudging Alfred slightly, Arthur smiled and let out a tiny yawn.

"Heh, good night then, Artie?" Alfred asked softly, a small smile on his face as well.

The fae moved over closer to the human and nodded a little. "I'll miss seeing you, though..."

"I'll call you into my dream after a lil bit, okay? I just want you to sleep a bit first, yeah?"

"All right." Arthur replied quietly, closing his eyes.

"Night, Artie." Alfred watched his sleeping form for a few hours, and eventually his own eyes slipped shut and he drifted off. He was back on the hill again, and he waited a moment before calling for Arthur.

Arthur shifted before waking up, looking over at Alfred and slipping into his dream.

"Artie..." Alfred breathed, instantly imagining him bigger.

Looking around, Arthur smiled and walked up to him.

Alfred flung his arms around Arthur and pulled him close, pressing kisses wherever he could reach. "Oh Artie..."

The fairy's eyes widened and he chuckled slightly. "A-Alfred...!"

"Arthur..." Alfred sank to the ground, taking Arthur with him and not letting go.

Wrapping his arms around the other, Arthur sighed slightly.

"I'm never letting that happen again." Alfred muttered fiercely, pulling Arthur even closer to himself.

"I know, Alfred." Arthur mumbled in return, holding the other tightly. "I know."

"I'm never letting you go, either." Alfred kissed him soundly and then relaxed against the tree, content to just hold him in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Arthur's wings healed up pretty quick under Arthur's care and while the pieces didn't grow back, it didn't inhibit his flying as much as Alfred had feared it would. They lived happily ever after, and Arthur didn't outlive Alfred by much long. Now they're together for all eternity.

And that's that. Hope you enjoyed! Don't be hesitant to leave feedback and opinions, both my partner and I love to hear them!


End file.
